The Promise
by Onceuponavirgo
Summary: Surrounded by beauty all her life, Arya has felt like the true outcast within her own family and yet she grew accepting of it until she met two people who would change her life forever. When she was twelve a surprising visit from a cousin she had never heard of Jon and his aunt Dany would alter her destiny, or would it? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is going to be completely AU and in modern times. I appreciate feedback (because it helps to hone skills, plus it's been a while since I have written anything in fanfic) and love to hear what people think!

_Nine years ago_

_The letter arrived one spring day much like every other here in the northern wilderness of westeros. Normally Caitlin would have opened it since she liked to take care of many of the household problems, but this one was not like normal correspondance, no not at all. The red dragon sealing it was the first clue, and with she knew that this was not for her, or at least for her to read first. The inkling of the contents sat in her brain for most of the day as it awaited the master of the house's attention. After so long, she wondered to herself as her eyes drifted out the windows of the library towards the sweeping mountains that surrounded winterfell._

_The three headed dragon meant one thing, Rhaegar._

_When dusk came and the sounds of the house were finally begninng to stir to life after a day of school and work did she let her husband know of what awaited him in the library. _

_"Cat, You recognized the sigil. I know you did.". He said lowly as his eyes began to scour the letter before him, not bothering to look up but knew she stood still as a statue, a testament to her upbringing that she did not seek to distract him from the matter at hand._

_"There has ever been only one family that has a dragon. I should not have to say it out loud for me to know whom it belongs to. To a family across the narrow sea in their own kingdom... Save having a small foothold still here in westeros...". His wife whispered into the quiet room answering him quickly. Ned chuckled at the nervousness that filtered through her voice. His grey eyes glanced up at the woman with a quick smirk, trying hard to calm his bride of so many years._

_"Well, glad you still remember some families wouldn't be able to. The have not taken their place among the many is a very long time. Looks like that may be changing, and with it I fear trouble. At least for our king, which wouldn't be against the normal these days.". Ned quipped lightly as he finished reading the missive before handing it to his wife, allowing her to scan the contents as well._

_He knew that some of what was in the letter would be a jumble of words for his wife not having been married more than a half a year when the troubles began. Truth be told the trouble began years before the final conflict when he brought the crown prince of westeros here to hunt. _

_"You have a nephew and neglected to mention him all this time, to me? To your children? You know they would have loved to have blood around. Granted they do have one cousin, but the poor boy breaks out in hives every time they are around him. I don't trust our horde to hurt the little boy. He going to come to claim Dragonstone again, is Ned hat wise?". Cailtin hesitated unsure how to proceed without an argument occuring._

_Ned frowned and glanced up quickly at his wife, dark eyes glinting with an unknown emotion lingering there. He should have told her years ago about his nephew, but his good brother told him that it was unsafe for those there to know that a child had been made between the union of the dragon and wolf. At least till the child was old enough to survive if he had to come here. He should have told just her of course, but it was not his secret to share. Dammit, this was becoming more of a hassle that he ever wanted, but now that it was out in the open there was little he could do now._

_"Cat, Perhaps I should have shared this with you years ago, hell I had promised him that I would keep this to myself, mostly because of the safety of the child. You don't really understand how precarious the balance was here sixteen, almost seventeen years ago were. No, I mean.. Actually, nineteen years ago, honestly. Before we were wed this began, and it still lingers in the mind of the , now the children will know their cousin for they will be here within days to spend time."._

_Ned sighed again fearing the silence that came when Cat was upset at him, or something he generally neglected to tell her, which was at times most of the time. He wasn't forgetfull in the least, but more unaware that communication was important to ladies, espically lady wives. It got him into trouble now and then, but he know how to soothe her over._

_"As for being wise, I don't know but what i do know is that it is their birthright and therefor they can and can not use it at their will. I suppose that Rhaegar felt it best to allow time before he wished to visit. I cannot say, for he does not say on the paper but I am confident that when they do show up we will know. His son, your nephew, Jon is a few months older than Robb and Theon, so that should be good for them. Ah, also Rhaegar's sister Daenerys will be joining us as well. She is Sansa's age, so that should work out well."._

_"His sister is fourteen?". Cat quipped with an arched brow._

_Ned shrugged at his wife with a chuckle, "Apparently she must be suprise child, because from what I remember he had a brother whom died at an early age, and then there was the daughter. Lyanna told me of the family when She came back here before the marriage, but honestly I may have forgotten some of the story. Either way, I think it will be nice for the children to meet them all.". He glanced up to see his wife nodding in agreement._

_So it came to pass that early the next week, after having told the children of the change in plans for their usual summer breaks from school that they would be having guests. The brood, as cat liked to refer to them when they were wild and unruly took it in stride, happy that it was not their younger cousin robert whom seemed to always suffer from some malady or another. They all knew that it was not his fault, but their aunt's who was never the most sane or caring to any of them so they wrote her off. No, their mother told them that this was a cousin that up until now they hadn't even known existed, but they were eager to know. Family was the most important thing to them, even they didn't quite get along with themselves most of time._

_"Mother said to be in the front hall at noon, I wouldn't want to dissapoint here after watching all the preparation that has been going on here in the last week.". Robb muttered darly to his younger siblings at breakfast when it seemed they were only together during the summer. His eyes fell upon arya quickly knowinf full well she never listened when being given a direct order. "That means you little wolf, you be here at noon. Mother was not playing, she wishes us to make a good impression. This is important, get it, important!" he exclaimed harshly belaying the importance of the day ahead. His little sister sighed angrily before nodding her head slowly, not bothering to look up from her plate._

_"Yes, I heard you the first time. Noon, I got it. I'll be here, not like I have much to do anyway. My fencing master will not be available for a few days.". She thundered darkly looking up at her eldest brother with a scowl. "Bloody olympic trials, anyway I wouldn't miss this anyway. I hear they train dragons. Is that true?". she asked with a grin, grey eyes eager and wide._

_Robb shrugged slightly as he ran one hand through his messy auburn curls as his eyes met Sansa's with a frown. They knew trouble was brewing when Arya took notice of anything remotely interesting. _

_"I do not know, but you will not pester the guests with those types of questions, alright? I'd like to make some sort of good first impression. Family that is royality, seems odd, but it is what it is. Now, make sure to have your wolves in their pens before they arrive. We don't need them being upset, or scared.". He said before he stood from the breakfast table and sauntered out. The rest of the siblings looked at each other with a mixture of awe and nervousness._

_"Dragons?". Sansa asked after a time of silence._

_Arya shrugged as she stole a piece of bacon from the trencher in front of her. "S'what I heard that they have them, or train them. I'd love to see that. Is that so bad to say?" she grumbled as her sister smacked her hand lightly._

_"Let them at least get settled here before you ask questions, okay?". Sansa said softly in her musical voice. Her blue eyes twinkled impishly as she glanced back at Arya, "but, i too would want to know about dragons, I mean we learned about them being a part of westeros in the dark ages. I bet it's just a rumor."._

_Arya grinned over at her sister happily, knowing that she was not the only one interested in learning such things. At twelve, she was brimming with questions and sometimes no one to answer them. This was one of the reasons she ended up in trouble daily. She would ask them, and get the answer. If there were, she would have to see them herself in person. She would!_

_"Alright, you three go prepare yourselves and make sure your rooms and straightened. You know how mother is when she is in a snit.". Sansa commanded primly standing from her chair and quickly making her exit. The room stood quiet for several minutes before Bran turned to his sister and grinned._

_"You will see the dragons, big and small. Don't be fooled by either for they both have a way of ensnaring those they want. Eventually, You may become one yourself, if your lucky.". He chanted softly, his blue eyes distant for a second before they focused back into Arya with a sigh. "There are dragons out there, and we will meet them today!"._

_The commotion in the house was one of the things that had always comforted Arya, but today was not one of the time she wished to stick around. Yes, she knew her mother would be upset that she wasn't there right now to welcome the visitors, but the day was nice. Which meant that she would rather be out practicing her fencing and that was a priority in the twelve year olds eyes, and who could be wrong about that? She was not a lady, or at least she was a bad one according to Sansa. Yet, deep down she wanted to be one, but the wildness that filtered in her blood wanted, no demanded that she do things her way. So, she did what she did best._

_Shouts filled the air from the direction of the castle and she had a feeling that they were for her, but she ignored it all and stilled the movements she was practicing._

"_Stick them with the pointy end, stick them with the pointy end". She mumbled to herself quietly as she whirled around the yard, executing the steps her dancing master taught her. The sensation of movement fired her blood and made the wildness quiet enough for her to focus the steps that required her to hone the skill. Wild, Wild wolf they called her but in reality she was not as wild as they believed, she just happened to express herself different then the rest of the pack. They all called her ugly, wit the exception of her father but she knew that fathers always thought their children were beautiful. She accepted the fact that Sansa was the one boys and men stopped on the street to look at when they were out._

"_One day, one day they will look at me like that.". She thought out-loud, not really knowing that she had yelled it as she moved letting the rapier's movements flow like silk not knowing that someone had come upon her spot. _

"_Do you often yell out your thoughts as if no one hears them? I thought I was one of the only ones who would do something like that.". A husky voice permeated her reverie causing the rapier to fly away from her nimble fingers out towards the forest. "Oh, I apologize for startling you little wolf."._

_Arya spun on her heels to look towards the voice to admonish them that it wasn't very smart to startle someone with a weapon in their hands, but words failed her for the first time in a long time. Standing a few feet from her was a small, silver haired girl calmly glancing at her with a grin._

"_Goodness, you look so much like her...". The girl whispered before taking a hesitant step closer to Arya with a chuckle, "Your aunt, I mean. We have many pictures and portraits of her in our castle. It's just startling to see someone whom looks so much like her. Given most of your siblings look like your mother... Actually, all of them do. Except you."._

_A soft chuckle drifted past her lips without even thinking as she turned to go get her rapier before she forgot where it landed and finally took a good look at the girl in front of her. The soft almost silver hair floated around her face and down the small of her back, almost enveloping her in a cloud and soft almost purple eyes twinkled as they regarded her back._

"_I've only seen a few pictures of her, but I would say she was scads prettier than I am. I'm Arya.". She stated with a smile of her own, "But, you knew that already I imagine. I'm sure they wondered where I was when you arrived, but you will come to find that I march to the beat of my own."._

"_I'm Daenerys, but I suppose you know that too, I'd imagine. Call me Dany, it's just easier sometimes. Your lady mother asked me to fetch you, oh and she also said that if you wanted to really hide. You should have picked a better location.". The girl smirked and held out a small, pale hand for the other girl to grasp. "I already know we will get on thick as thieves. Come, you have to meet my dunderhead of a nephew."._

_The two girls came into the house that was full of chaos but this was expected here in winterfell. Who could hardly blame the starks for it when they had five children and all of them either teenagers or on the brink of being one. The staff didn't try to mention that the decibels that came from the mouths of babes, but they loved them anyway these wolves. One look at the two girls and Hodor, the butler pointed towards the great room with a frown on his face. That alone make Arya hesitate before the girl beside her tugged on her arm pulling her into the room with a soft laugh._

"_Wolves to not hesitate.". Dany mumbled softly, still chuckling under her breath and Arya growled in response._

_The two girls stopped short when the rest of the assembled group turned to look at them. Catelyn eyed them wearily before she caught her husbands eye and nodded towards their wayward daughter._

"_Ah, Thank you Daenerys for finding her. She often refuses to listen to any of my directives. Arya, come here and meet the rest of the party.". Catelyn gave her daughter a tight smile, the tully blue eyes darkly glittering offering a warning to the wild girl._

_Arya smiled towards Dany before she quickly made her way around the mounds of luggage and wolves that crowded the room with their owners. Nymeria, her own wolf looked up with a wolfish grin as her mistress came within feet of her resting place. Her mother's iron grip was the first thing she felt as she stilled before the two figures near the fireplace. Their eyes were on her, she knew, but she kept her gaze down before she felt the impatient tap of her mothers hand on hers._

"_Forgive my daughter, If I had not birthed her I would say she was a wolfling herself, much like her own pet. Rhaegar and Jon, this is my errant daughter Arya. Arya, this is your good uncle Rhaegar and his son Jon. Since You already met Daenerys, Rhaegar's sister." Her mother motioned first to the tall man with hair so like his sisters. Moonlight hair, arya thought to herself something that was unlike she had ever seen before. She looked up finally before she heard a soft sigh escape the elder mans lips._

"_By the Gods, it's uncanny.". The man whispered glancing down at the girl with a soft, sad smile. "Catelyn, if she's anything like Ly you will have to chain her to you when shes older.". _

_Arya frowned up at her uncle with pale grey eyes flinty with anger. This wolf would live like she wanted and be damned with everyone who wanted her to be what they wanted. THIS was her life._

"_Father, don't bate her. She looks ready to strike, or maul.". The boy next to Rhaegar japed, earning a snarl from the girl as well. Jon took a step back and opened his hands in a defensive gesture. Arya quickly glanced up at the already tall youth with a smirk. His hair so like hers was mussed about his face, and eyes much like hers looked back. "Stand down little wolf,". His voice was calm, but laced with laughter._

"_I am sorry Lady Arya, I meant nothing bad. You just remind me of her, that is all. While I didn't know her at your age, I can imagine she was just as wild.". Rhaegar softly explained, violet eyes tinged with sadness._

"_She was wilder,". Came a voice from close to Arya's shoulder. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. "That was not her fault, Father just didn't know how to handle a motherless girl. Oh, us boys he did but he couldn't be what she needed when she was my daughters age."._

_Arya was about to retort but from the back of the room came a loud noise, much like a rattle and the children in the room glanced at each other with curious glances. Nymeria whined softly stepping back from her place near Arya with a look up at her. The rest of the wolves starting to move back from the pile of luggage knowing something wasn't quite right._

"_My baby!". Dany exclaimed softly as she ran from her place near Arya to a small covered looking cage as another whine could be heard from under. The young girl laughed at the started expressions of the starks with a shake of her head. "I couldn't leave him at home, he's so young.". She explained with a sheepish grin revealing the small cage held a very young dragon who at the revealing huffed a small bellow of smoke up at his mother. Opening the little door the dragon climbed onto her hand and quickly up into the silver curls near her neck._

"_A dragon!". Bran breathed softly stepping forward as his blue eyes kept the animal in his sights. "No wonder the wolves were cautious since the luggage came in, they could sense something."._

_Dany nodded quickly with a little click of her tongue the dragon peeked it's head from the hiding spot. "This is sunfyre, only about three weeks old so he needed to come with me because at this age they aren't apt to adapt without a trainer. He won't hurt you, they cannot breathe fire till they are about six months old, and even then they have to be trained... no, not trained but focused on what they do."._

_Ned had remembered being in the dragon pits in Valeria when he had visited his sister in the years before her death and seeing the large beasts and their trainers. His sister had told of learning to ride behind her husband on his own, but he had never seen one so small. The scales were the palest he had ever seen, most of the large ones he remembered were black, and green and even a red but never this gold. Dragons were one of those animals that you always wanted to see, but never wanted to be on the receiving end. Luckily, they were kept tightly controlled and there were few left in the world._

"_I remember the dragon pits," Ned glanced at his good brother with a thoughtful nod, "by Gods, those bastards were big, and yet this one is..." he glanced at the little dragon who's golden eyes were on the direwolf at Arya's feet._

_The sound of soft laughter caused all eyes to glance to the princess with a curious look. She gently pried the little dragon from it's perch and held it in her tiny hands, the animal protested quietly as valerian words were said to relax. _

"_Sunfyre is but a baby, and isn't on par with the old ones that are in the pits. These days there are only three large ones left, plus Jon's and this one. His is older and is being trained to hold a rider now. We left him on Dragonstone before we came here. Now, that one...". She made a soft snort that made her nephew glance towards her with a laugh of his own._

"_Meleys is temperamental, I give you that but the dragon usually favors the owner.". Jon smirked as his eyes swung back to the small girl in front of him. "Mayhaps we will take you to Dragonstone to see him and the other one that is there now. I think little wolf would like that, see something of the world. Yes?". His eyes caught hers, so like each others._

_Arya's heart began to beat heavier than it had ever done before as those eyes so like hers, but more guarded glanced over her form. She had, of course, seen men look at Sansa with looks such as this but never her. Not that she had really paid attention before but this was different. He was different, she felt deep in her bones and usually she was never wrong about things. Family. Home._

"_I would love to see the world, at least what interests me." Arya said proudly, eyes gleaming as they looked from the boy back to the small dragon and the princess who cradled it gently in her hands. "Does Sunfyre fly yet?"._

_Daenerys shook her head with a little smile, petting the warm scales as the animal made a sound much like a purr. "Not yet, I give another week or so and he should be able to glide a little."._

_Hodor appeared in the doorway of the receiving hall with a soft cough towards Catelyn and smiled. With a clap of her hands the servants began to collect the luggage and cart it out to the rooms that were provided for the guests. Her own children stood watching the dragon as it still watched each of the direwolves that lay close to their owners._

"_Uncle, I wasn't aware that you had direwolves... If I had known, I would have brought my own. Would it be alright if mine came here? I didn't want to presume like my aunt that I could. He's much like my cousins, and I rather don't like to keep him from my side for long.". Jon glanced at Ned for permission and when Ned nodded his eyes finally lost some of the flint that it once carried, having began to relax with people whom were virtually strangers to him with the exception of Ned whom had visited several times in his sixteen summers._

"_Of course, but where did you happen upon a direwolf and how would one fare in such a different climate as Valeria?". Ned questioned, clearly curious. The question went unanswered as the children began to crowd around the two teenagers in the party and began to pepper them with words not allowing his own to be answered. The only one whom stood back was Arya with her dark eyes glittering watching the young man intently. He wasn't sure what was going on in his daughters head, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them and I doubt I will update this fast all the time, but the story keeps building in my brain, enjoy!**

_**Four years ago**_

_The city of Bravos loomed over the two companions as they found themselves amidst the large crowd that was streaming into one of the many festivals that were taking place during the uncloaking, a ten day celebration in the city. Brightly colored men and women moved around in delightful masks hiding their identity and both Arya and Dany were among them in costumes. For the last two years this was what they had done, traveled all around the world and learned about every culture that was known to man. It had been Dany's idea after noticing how much Arya suffered to conform to the view's of her mother, whom wanted her to be a proper lady much like her older sister but that wasn't ever going to be. She was whom she was, and that suited her Dany thought. Rhaegar wheedled the starks to allow Arya to travel with Dany, of course with some guards and a tutor (who was more like the septa's of old). In the end they agreed but with some catches that had to be adhered to, which they were because the thought of freedom was just too much!_

"_I received an email from Sansa this morning. Seems that we have to head back for a time to westeros for a few birthdays,". Dany said softly to her companion with a soft sigh. "In fact, the wording was.. if you don't come back then your travels were to be put in suspension. I really don't think you want that considering you will be entering the house of black and white soon do you?". She eyed the girl next to her with a grin._

_Arya shrugged and glanced up towards the sky with the softest of sighs upon her lips. Emotions began to surface one again that she has tried to suppress for almost two years were beginning to nibble at her brain. Obsidian eyes were the first memory that flashed before her eyes. No, don't think of him, never him. The ache in her heart began to throb as she turned to look at her best friend and nodded knowing she had to go back. Not that she had wanted to, but it was time to see those she left behind before she started school here._

"_She sent me one too, and I suppose we have to go. I really wanted to go to Lys and see one of the pleasure houses. Not that we would have been able to get in or anything, but you know.". She grumbled softly, her slate eyes full of mischief. "Just have someone tell me I'm beautiful for once,". She whispered after a few moments._

_Dany heard the last part of her statement and snorted loudly, this was a common occurrence with her friend. She wished with all her heart that she didn't feel this way about herself, but she knew where it came from. She had heard some of the taunts from those around Arya when they first came to stay at Winterfell two years ago and was confounded to hear people tell her she was plain, and ugly. Far from the truth, she thought to herself, Arya wasn't conventional like her sister with the fire kissed hair and light tully eyes but she was like the night. The night was dark and when the moon was high it gave a glow to all those whom witnessed it. Arya was much like that, weather she knew it or not._

_In the two years since since she had left her home the little girl was no longer. In her place was a slightly taller girl, still on the cusp of womanhood, whom now had curves and was starting to lose all the fat that had shaped her long face. Dany supposed that one couldn't tell themselves that they were beautiful to believe it, for others has to convince them they were. She had told her friend time and time again, but one day someone would convince her. That person, if she was a betting woman, was closer than Arya believed. Two years ago it would have been improper for that conversation to really take place, not like it still would be but perhaps... perhaps._

"_We can visit during a break from school, not that I am really relishing going back after all of this but it's time. You have to focus on that fencing that got you into that place, which is exciting. I am not that far from there so you know you can call, or text or video chat with me and I will drop whatever and come to you. Besides, I'm sure you can scope me out some handsome men, so I can hone my superior flirting skills on them.". Dany teased with a little tickle at her friends side._

_Arya squirmed away from Dany, unaware that she had gotten precariously closer to another group standing in a circle bumping into one of the men that stood around one of the many fires in the campground. A shout went up from the man she stumbled onto causing a chaos as they fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs._

"_Hey, watch where your going there little girl.". A growling voice hissed in her ear as she lay on the ground somewhat dazed. She growled up into the face of the man who was sprawled over her, but not seeing anything but bright blue eyes behind the mask. "Ah, not so much of a little girl are you little one, but a very curvy lady. Forgive me, may I be of assistance to you?". The husky voice purred now into her ear as the body above her ground into her hips._

"_Oi, You can get off of me stupid!". She challenged as she began to push her arms against his chest. "Now, if you would. Also, I'm no lady!". She hissed back as the man began to laugh at her attempts to dislodge his stance._

_Dany had been looking the other way as she collision happened having watched as a fire eater consumed the glorious flame but quickly turned to see her friend under a man and gasped._

"_Get up Sir!". She commanded holding out a hand to her fallen friend, a look of concern fleeting in her violet eyes as she watched the man grind against Arya. "A, are you okay there?"_

_Arya sighed and looked up at the man as he continued to look down at her with those dark blue eyes, his expression hooded behind the partial mask. When he didn't respond she glanced up at the others standing over them, "Your companion here seemes to be addled or drunk, not sure which but could you give him a hand so that I may continue on my way?". Her voice called out with a slight yelp as one of the mans hands continued down her side to trying to cup one of her breasts as she heard him mumble to himself, "Sweet one, come to my tents tonight... I'll be gentle.". Before she could respond the men helped their fallen comrade up with a laugh._

"_You alright there bull?". One of the men asked quietly eyeing the big man deferentially._

_Dany heard the man talk and tilted her head with a little laugh upon her lips, the one whom they called bull glanced at her with a frown. She knew whom this way and was not surprised to see him at celebrations far from home, she couldn't blame him with a father such as his and a mother who should have been in charge of a viper pit than upon a throne. _

"_You okay A?". She asked queerly her eyes still on the man blocking her friends movements, her anger beginning to rise as she eyes the companions of the man._

"_I.. I'm fine, but this big oaf won't move off of me. Get up stupid!". She growled again as the man laughed and finally pushed himself off of her with a soft laugh. His eyes still lingering on hers as she rushed over to her friend, hiding behind her._

_Arya had a feeling she knew some of the men in the group after laughter began to filter over to her as the one they called bull bowed towards Dany with a mocking grin._

"_You probably should have worn a hat, or something because only one woman that I have ever known has hair the color of moonbeams or a mocking tongue like Stormbringer. Far from the madding crowd are you? So, if your here then the one behind you must be the little wolf, not so little anymore she's not. Interesting, Come here little wolf.". The man huskily commanded, holding out one hand beckoning her._

_Arya frowned and shook her head in confusion but kept her ground knowing that it would be a mistake to be close to the man again. Not after his proposal that only she had heard. Who is bull, she knew she had heard that nickname before. Before she could answer Dany curtsied back towards the man in a mocking way much like he just did to her. One of Dany's arms held her back as she moved to keep Arya firmly behind her._

"_She's not for you Prince, she never will be. I'm sure there is another whom could quash your appetite, surely. Given there are so many around here and the pleasure houses that dot the canals. If I can guess correctly whom is with you...". She glanced back at arya and with her eyes told her back up a few steps before she moved closer to the man called bull. Violet eyes glancing to each of the men before she began to laugh. "Robb didn't come with you? Nor my nephew it seems. But, I spy Theon so that means you can get a fast lane ride to the front, since he seems to have his ear to the ground when it comes to some quick slap and tickle.". She turned to glance back at the Prince and sighed as she watched him take a step towards Arya. She whistled to get his attention and waved one finger in the air as if she caught a naughty boy._

"_Daenerys, You catty little bitch I heard you". Came a voice in the group of men which made her the girl laugh again, "I rest my case"._

_The one called bull glanced at Dany with dark fathomless eyes, the anger beginning to seep into every inch of his large frame. Raking his fingers through tousled inky tresses he turned towards the other girl with a charming grin, eyeing her. So, the little wolf wasn't a girl anymore but a woman with curves hidden he thought to himself. No matter what her defender the __Targaryen__ princess threatened him with, he'd get her alone one time or another and continue what he started tonight._

"_What if_ _I want her?". The man ground out between clenched teeth towards Dany._

_A soft sigh came from Dany's lips as she moved back towards her friend with a piercing stare to the Crown Prince of Westeros. She knew that the prince had quite a temper when it was provoked, and she also knew that for the most part he was a gentleman but this was different, odd._

"_Again, no. I will not have Arya used and brought back to her father with a babe growing in her. We all know how potent the seed is in the Baratheon line, don't we? No, that won't happen. She's still far too young for you anyway. Go on prince, go have fun with the boys. We will be seeing you soon won't we?". She quipped as she began to lead a shell-shocked Arya away before her friend roused from her stupor to accost the prince. _

"_Daenerys, You will not always be around the little wolf when she needs protecting. Think of that will you? Just remember that in the back of your head. I'll be seeing you around little wolf, yes I will.". His raspy voice taunted as his eyes flickered over Arya as he took a step closer to the two females with a little laugh, "Just as an fyi there Daenerys, I actually do practice safe sex, but now I'll make a point to not when I get the little one here alone. Then perhaps she will belong to me. Won't she?"._

_Arya glanced between her friend and the large prince with a growl of her own, grey eyes finally beginning to come back into focus as she lunged at the Baratheon barely missing him as Dany hauled her back against her own chest. The older girls eyes glared up at the Stag Prince._

"_Gendry, Stop the bullshit. There are plenty of highborn women whom throw themselves at you, at the chance to have you. Although, I don't know why? Oh, I know why. To be Queen eventually. Guess there are some perks." She smiled up at Him trying to look at serene as possible._

_Gendry shrugged as his face began to relax at the banter. It would do no good to argue with the dragon, because he learned that the dragons were are stubborn as the lot of them were. He wanted the little wolf, not because he was told no but because there was something there behind those silver eyes of hers. He knew whom Daenerys spoke of when she implied she was for someone, but he chose to ignore the inkling in his head over it all. Perhaps it was time for the stag to win, perhaps._

* * *

_The loud cry of the dragon's drew him out of his reverie as the sight of the two animals circled the bay below Dragonstone trying to catch some of the fish from the water for a snack. Shadowed filled eyes glimmered as watched the two still small, but numble animals climb back into the sky like rockets. Feet scuffled behind him as a smile formed on his lips as the man he had been waiting for finally emerged from wherever he had been in the castle._

"_So where are they now?". He asked before he even turned to look at the one standing not three feet from him watching the spectacle in the air with him._

"_Bravos, but they will be making for home on the morrow. Daenerys assured me that they will be on a morning flight back to Winterfell, and then they will stay for a few days before making their way to Kingslanding for the party. Why did it have to be there?". Sam, his best friend looked over his computer that was always in his hands with a quick grin at Jon._

"_You know why we all have to go to the party. It's partially for you so I would venture to say it's probably imperative you do go. I know you don't particularly like Kings Landing, but who does? At least you will be celebrating with your friends. You're twenty-one, act like it old man. Besides, you know all the spotlight will be on their precious crown prince and another crown. I... uh should tell you something else that Dany mentioned in her email to me." Sam cut his eyes back to Jon, narrowing them watching the brooding dragon._

_Jon knew something was bound to have happened to two teenage girls when they were loosened upon the world far too early, but he had voiced his opinion when they first started out and was overruled. He really didn't give them the full reason why he hadn't wanted them to be out on their own, but he would keep that to himself for now._

"_What did Daenerys do now? Or was it the little wolf who caused a riot this time?" He said wearily, tensing himself as he knew something was coming he would not like. He could feel it in his bones._

"_Amazingly this time it as not Dany, surprising as that is. No, she only gave me a brief synopsis and promised to tell the whole story when she would see us all, but...". Sam trailed off noting the expression on his best friends face. Something was not right here, he thought to himself but knew if he voiced that Jon would just close off even more. Brooding prince, he mused with a little snicker in his head. "Anyway, she tells me that last night they had went to one of the celebrations in Braavos for the unmasking and.. uh... Well..."._

_Jon growled low in his throat hearing where they had been. That was really not the place for two girls to be attending, especially when everyone was masked and unknown to each other. Trouble is what it was, and so it seems found them._

"_Continue Sam, stop trying to stall.". He ground out turning to look out over the waters again, fingers gripping the balustrade tightly knuckles turning white already with anger. Dammit, Arya what did you do now._

"_Anyway, they were there for a while, she says, enjoying the carnival like atmosphere when she mistakenly tickled Arya and being Arya jumped and sort of crashed into a group of men... um.. Actually, one in particular. Probably the last person that she should have, but shecrashedintothebullandnowhesgothismindfixedthathewantsher.". Sam rushed the last part trying to take a few steps back as Jon swung his dark head back towards him with a hiss._

"_The fuck you say?". Jon yelled angrily, rounding on his friend. "What the fuck was Gendry doing there, and what does he want?"._

"_Daenerys said that Arya accidentally crashed into the bull after being tickled and apparently he took some liberties with Arya as she was on the ground. When Daenerys warned him off, well it did the opposite and now he's hellbent on making a play for her. She warns that someone should be around the little wolf at all times when in King's Landing, just as a precaution.". _

_Jon's eyes narrowed dangerously as he listened to Sam explain what had occurred in Braavos. Fuck, he thought again. He should have went with them like he was going to but at the last moment something had come up here at Dragonstone and he was unable to. His cousin Robb had to decline too, as he had a mountain of homework due and knew if he didn't get top grades that there would be hell to pay from his mother. Which meant he had a good idea who went with Gendry over to the free cities, and some of those men encouraged bad behavior. He'd deal with that in good time, espically if Theon was one of the group, that boy was a waiting STD waiting to happen. Now Gendry wanted the little wolf for himself, but that was not going to happen. Not if he had anything to do with it. For fuck's sake she was only sixteen, and still a child or was she? He thought to himself, trying to calm his own thoughts of her._

_He knew damn well she wasn't still the small little girl that he had first met four years ago. He knew then she was special, and he also knew she had harbored a crush on him and followed him everywhere when he first came to Winterfell those years ago. Arya, whom had stood out as the only one with the mark of the north on her, the rest of the siblings taking after their mother. His father told him that she had the promise of his own mother, that she had too been a tomboy as a child and wild as the moors outside the castle that they were in. His father knew how he felt about the girl even then, but he cautioned him to be patient. Which, he was and would be for a few more years. But, the damn Baratheon's and their pull to anything Stark seemed to change things. _

"_I'll call Dany in a bit then, fuck, Sam this isn't good at all.". He muttered more to himself but he knew the keen Sam heard him._

"_Jon, for what it's worth... I'm more concerned about what wasn't written in this email. I know Gendry isn't like his father, but this isn't good. Want me to have a guard set for her room then?". Sam glanced again at Jon who seemed to be fighting in himself at the moment and wasn't even sure he heard him._

"_Oh, I know what wasn't written in that email. Bloody gendry and his temper, when he's on course for something nothing usually stops him. Yes, have a guard at her room for the few days she's in that cesspool of a city. They are under my command and as a foreign prince they do now have to follow any directive given, save... well you know, certain things. So that should be fine. If I have to speak to him about it, it won't be pretty and I honesty don't want to have her know. Not, yet at least."._

"_Are you sure that is wise? I mean, Jon, shouldn't you tell her about how you feel so that she knows? Not like you have to do anything about it now, but at least there is something out there so that she knows..."._

"_No, That one is as coltish as those bloody horses that Khal whom Dany is entranced with. I can't have her start to hate me.". He said softly, eyes closed against the brisk wind that slid across the water below._

"_She could never hate you Jon, she followed you around like a puppy for two years.". Sam still never understood the little wolf himself, she was brisk with everyone but save a few. She was ever nice to him since he was a great friend to her cousin, but the ones she disliked knew it._

* * *

_Arya sighed mostly to herself as the line of cars stopped in front of the red keep where they would be staying for the duration of their visit to King's landing. At the last second she tried to get out of attending after that disastrous night in Braavos, but neither Danerys nor her parents would allow her that right. Rage was building in her veins as the imagine of the large prince loomed above her, taunting her with the open threat of taking her to bed. That would not be happening now, or ever if she had her way. He made her nervous, not in the way that happened when her eyes fell upon Jon. She didn't know what it was but, it had always been there, eating away at her mind. The shock of those few minutes upon that celebration had long since blow out, but the anger and yes fear still lingered._

"_Ar, Ar... are you okay?". Dany glanced over at her pensive friend with a frown. "Everything will be okay, You will have a guard at your door and I wouldn't... let alone any of your family members... have something happen to you... Unless you wanted it to.". She said softly pressing her hand into the other girls. _

_Arya nodded as she sighed softly looking up at the castle in front of them. Soon she would be seventeen and back in the free cities where she could be herself as she wanted to be. This lady business always made her fell as if she was slowly drowning, but she put up with as much as she could handle to keep her mother from nagging her. Why couldn't she be like Sansa, whom at nineteen was in the prime of her life._

"_Stop it.". Dany muttered quietly as the door opened for them. "Don't let the doubts get to you. Being a lady isn't all there is out there. You have your own strength and who bloody cares about being a women these days. Be happy should be enough, right. So, be happy.". She pointed at Arya before stepping out of the vehicle with a little laugh but stopped and poked her head back inside for a second, "I should mention this, but I let Jon know what happened. So, ah, don't be surprised if there isn't one fire breathing dragon around.". _

_Arya stepped from the car, furiously glancing at her best friend with a look of pleading. This was the last thing that she needed to worry about was Jon knowing, why would he even care. He made it clear she was just a pest if a kid, but if that was the case why did it bother her? Fools the lot of them, men, she mused as her mother began to bark orders towards her children and then towards the servants who began to take the numerous suitcases that were now lining the driver._

"_Who needed 4 suitcases for 3 days?". She scoffed hearing Sansa's outraged huff at her barb, of course it would be her sister. How did the world create two sisters whom were different in all ways. Cosmic justice, indeed._

"_For your information, I am going to go stay in the vale after this to check out one of the spa's. Aunt Lysa recommended one that sounds fantastic and how could I not resist.". Sansa said quietly glancing at her sister with a little smile before she leaned in to whisper, "Also, I want to see this marvelous fighter there. His name is.."._

"_Inside now if you please," Her mother clapped her hands ushering her brood into the castle proper. Arya sighed and caught up to Daenerys clasping her hand to the other girls tightly._

"_Thank you,". She whispered softly for only dany to hear. The other girl nodded knowing exactly why, even if she couldn't put it into words._

"_One day you will know why I do the things I do for you, myself, this family and mine. Be careful will you, I mean I know you can handle yourself in every situation but I've seen him when he's determined to have his way. Then again, I've seen a dragon when fully enraged as well, so you may be okay this weekend. I told him because I felt it best to, weather you think this or not... he wants you, but he fights within himself."._

_Arya shook her head and sighed, "No, he made it clear to me that it was only a cousin's love, and that I was a pest. I get that, and I can live with that."._

_Before Dany could respond the majordomo arrived and began to utter commends to the castle staff to help the guests to their rooms. The flurry of activity cut off any attempt to speak but the girls knew that they would have something to say later about what was on their minds._

* * *

_He stood in the shadows of a nearby arch in one of the many floors of the castle as the Starks pulled up. He had dragged Sam with him the moment he spoke to his aunt about the incident and got the full story about what really occurred, and not some glossed over story that she knew she had written to Sam. His fury knew no bounds after hearing that Gendry wanted what was his. HIS. Well, what he wanted to be his, because with Arya she had to be the one to choose, else she would run away like the wolf she was._

"_Somehow I knew you would be here, watching.". A voice rose from the shadows but when the person finally stepped forward the shadow itself was quite small._

"_I'm rather good at it. Some are brash and loud, I'm neither of those. I learned to focus what I need to get things done. Best to leave that to the bullies of the world.". Jon replied to the dwarf who stood looking up at him with hooded eyes._

"_Bullshit boy, bullshit. You're good at hiding your feelings like the Targaryen that You are, sure you don't look like a dragon but you are tightly wound like Your father. Deep well that one is but I guess when You are taught to be King from birth it has that effect. Myself, I was taught to just roll away when someone came at me. Never learned much on that aspect, but that is neither here no there. I heard about Braavos, can't say that I am shocked at my nephew's antics, but, I would have thought Joffrey would be the idiot out carousing but lo' and behold I hear it's the pride and joy.". Tyrion quipped quietly as he moved towards the arch to watch the Stark's himself._

"_What do you want little lion?". Jon said wearily, his eyes flickering back to watch Arya as she emerged from the vehicle. His breath caught noticing how much she had grown from their last meeting. Dear Gods, this was going to be harder than he thought._

"_I want nothing, or at least nothing you can provide. I came merely to offer some advice to you. You can of course ignore what I have to say, some do. However, I think you are smart enough to take what I have to say into consideration. I have known you to be a thoughtful, if nor serious boy so here goes. Don't hesitate to take what You want, but be prepared to fight for it, but remember that the consequences can reverberate through time. That is not to say that people never do take what they want, but they sometimes wait too long to do so. Patience is only a virtue to the saints. Also, Gendry is tenacious but you know that. I can't say he wants her because you do, those wolves just have an effect on the stags. I would be prepared to fight for her, if that is indeed what You want. Never known a dragon to back down.". Tyrion grimaced up at the man before taking a sip of his ever present wine, "Also, if you could find a place for Joffrey to work in the dragon mines that would be splendid, that shit needs to be humbled and his eyebrows being burned off would be a start."._

_Jon laughed at the man beside him unable to keep silence it Tyrion's little quips. He knew the man was telling him the truth, even at the expense of his own nephew._

"_Why would you want to help me, when it's your nephew that you are speaking of?". _

_Tyrion waved a hand lightly and sighed, "It's not that I don't love my niece and nephews because I do but I leaned long ago that some actions could cause more pain than need be. He needs to find someone whom won't cause him to burn down a castle because she denies him, which she would because that girl won't accept anything but on her own terms. He's like his father, but without a few of the more undesirable traits, even so he IS their family motto. I worry that he'll try something foolish, and it's not like he hasn't before, well nothing like his brother. Anyway, the little wolf does not deserve to be treated unfairly, truth be told I like her. Met her and your aunt in Quarth a few months back and treated them to dinner a few times when I was there. She will be a queen one day, but not here in westeros where her spirit would be broken to be what others want her to be.". Before Jon could reply the little man waddled off laughing at the stunned look on the young dragon's face._


	3. Chapter 3

_Continuing from Chapter 2..._

_The queen wasn't happy at all, in fact if she could spit nails then someone would be quite holy right about now. She didn't know whom she was more furious with: Her children, pest of a brother of that her husband was having another one of his tantrums about said children. One of her problems stood before her sheepishly smiling down at her as if he didn't have a care in the world._

"_Words can't express what I am feeling right now after that phone call from castamere. What in the hell were you thinking this time, oh wait, you weren't. Typical, right? I swear you do this one purpose don't you Joffery? This has to stop, what in the hell were you doing in that type of club? I can see my brother visiting there, but you?". She bellowed, "You're only nineteen."._

_Her middle son sighed and waves a lazy hand as if to explain that he wouldn't answer but he knew if he valued his life, he should at least come up with a lie. He wasn't going to tell her that he followed a rather lovely stripper from flea bottom out to this club. Nope, he wouldn't be saying that because he knew she would ship him off to Casterly rock, or even worse to Storm's end. He could handle His uncle Jamie, but not that blustery boring Stannis. Nope, that wasn't going to happen._

"_My pals wanted to see it, I dunno I just went along for the ride. Besides, I wasn't the one whom got arrested. Bolton was the one whom started a damn fight, he was wasted.". He said defensively, covering his face as his mother began to wallop him about. _

"_I told you to not hang around that boy, something isn't right with him. Well, you got lucky you didn't get arrested else you'd be off to the wall for a summer. I've had it with you and your brother who thinks he can get away with anything. No more, I'm done. Now, if you don't mind send in your brother. Don't go running off, get ready for the ball tonight. I'm not kidding, if you case another ruckus like last time, it won't be for the summer. It'll be for a year. Got it?". Cersei pointed at the door and watches as Joffrey hissed at her before sliding out in search of her first born son._

_Cersei sighed into the room as she glanced out the window towards the large gardens that graced the keep. She knew she was being punished for something with these children of hers, it's not like she was any better at their age but still she had a father who booked no shenanigans with her or her two siblings. She tried, she knew very hard to be like him but stags were different than lions. At least her daughter gave her no trouble, nor did tommen, yet. She knew the time was coming with that one who was smarter than his siblings, and probably her._

"_Dammit, Dammit, Dammit.". She muttered._

"_You rang mother?". Came a drawling voice from behind her. She spun to glare at her oldest. "If I'm here to be scolded, you can just stop right now. I'm an adult."._

_His mother snorted loudly and dropped herself onto a chair behind her desk pointing to a chair. _

"_You may believe you're an adult, but you still have a long way to go to understanding your an adult. Your uncle brought me news of a concerning nature. Care to inform me about it?"._

_Gendry waved off the chair and moved to stand in front of the terrace that overlooked one of his mother's many gardens and sighed._

"_I can only imagine what tales he has brought to you, given I don't believe I have done anything remotely on the level as Joff has done. Then again, I don't hang around with psychos. So, What have I done to incur your wrath and apparently Father's since he's been blustering about how I need to keep my hands to myself.". He grumbled knowing full well what we did but why give yourself away if it's not what she is on the warpath about. Anyway, he mused, he hadn't done anything terribly wrong. _

_Cersei slammed her fist down upon the desk and pointed to the chair again, this time her son relented and sat in front of her with a sigh. Her emerald eyes flitted dangerously as she glared at her first born son, usually the one she really never had much of a problem with. He was a natural at whatever task was presented to him, but there was always one trait that bothered her since puberty which was the way he attracted women to him like bees to honey. She knew it wasn't like her husbands way, but she noticed how the highborn and lowborn would chase after him. So far he was lucky to not have been trapped, but he was still young._

"_I know you were taught better then to accost ladies, weren't you? Yet, I've heard your outlandish behavior the other night. Tell me, would you where it is okay to do such things?". Green eyes bore into the blue questioningly._

_Dammit, who is feeding this woman all this Intel? He thought to himself as her glared back at his mother. If she has heard then heaven knows whom else has knowledge of this little fiasco. Not that he was ashamed of it at all, not in the least. He wouldn't apologize for it either, because he meant every word he said there to the two girls._

"_I didn't accost her Mother, dear. Actually, if truth be told I was the one accosted when Lady Arya slammed into me, which okay I don't think she meant to do but how would that be construed that I did the accosting? I admit that I may have stumbled and fell when she hurled into me. That was all that occurred. Some words may have been parlayed towards the Valyrian princess after, but other than that... I do not know what answer you are looking for.". One dark brow arched in open rebellion towards his mother._

_He has dreamed about that incident since it happened and woke up every night since hard, the feel of the stark girl's body beneath his was torture even for the small time she had been there. All he had wanted to do then was drag her back to his tent that he had on the grounds and have her. It should concern him that he was not the only one whom was interested in her, in fact he knew that sometime tonight he would have to face a friend who had all but claimed the girl years ago, even if only to those he knew and not to said girl herself._

_His eyes glanced back at his mother waiting to hear the rest of her rant, knowing full well that she was not done. Her green eyes were narrowed at her son._

"_So, you didn't taunt the stark girl that you would catch her by herself and ruin any chances she had in the future?"._

"_A lot was said between myself and the dragon princess, and besides I highly doubt that most of the highborn girls are even virgins these days. So how could I ruin someone?" He said softly. He knew she was, and that made his cock twitch thinking about being the first to have her. Fuck, this was worse than he thought._

"_I can't even begin to think where I went wrong with you. I want you to apologize to her... tonight. Just think on this would you. In a few years you will have to look for a wife so that You too can join the parents club and then have to sit and listen to your children's bullshit. Let's hope that when that time comes your wife can deal with you and your children. If they take after you, well be prepared to be medicated.". She smirked._

_The afternoon was a flurry for the inhabitants of the Red keep that day, for the servants bustled around making last minute preparations for the Name Day Celebrations that were taking place this evening. For not one, but three of highborn son's were celebrating. So, instead of having three separate ones, the families of two were footing the bill, and tonight would be a splendid time to be had by all. The throne room had been chosen because it was naturally the largest room in the keep and could hold close to thousand easily, and was currently decorated with some of the most beautiful flowers from the south's bounty. The queen had supervised much of work to ensure that everything would be perfect, because she detested anything that didn't measure up to her exacting standards._

_As everything below in the keep was running smoothly so was the rooms above that held as many people as it could, those that received an invitation to stay were lucky for others had to find accommodations elsewhere. Earlier in the day the families were shown to rooms large and small. One of those smaller rooms held Arya which truth be told she didn't mind in the least. She disliked coming her and then having to share beds because of the space constraint, but this time she had her own room._

"_Arya, did you set out the dress for tonight? Mother wanted me to make sure that it's aired and to let you know that the maid would be in to fix your hair at six sharp." Sansa peeked into the room with a little grin, "Good, you did. Now, I would suggest you get some rest before because we all know how you are when you don't."._

_Arya scoffed towards her sister with what could only be called a very unladylike like snort. "I think you have me confused with rickon, because I have not needed a nap in many, many years sister dear. So, why don't you just get to the point of why you have come here to pick my brain.". She said simply, glancing at her with a smirk._

_Sansa turned towards the window fingers twisting among themselves as she smiled back at her sister, "I was wrong, you know, when we were younger. You weren't ugly, we all knew it but somehow it made you angry when we would say it. I know that you suffered because you believed you were, but to me you weren't.. You were the only one of us who was truly free. Mother knew it, which is why she tried so very hard to make you into a lady when you were not made for that. I'm sorry that you had to leave winterfell because you believed that.. that you weren't worthy.". Her sister sighed, shoulders drooping._

_Arya glanced up quickly from the spot on the floor she was glancing at not expecting to hear those words from her own sisters lips._

"_I didn't leave because of that...". She trailed off jumping from the bed to touch her sister's back gently, "I left because... Well, I made a fool of myself one day and had to separate myself from the problem."._

_Sansa glanced back into her sister's face noting that it was no longer the face of the twelve year old with baby fat still rounding it, but one of a young woman on the brink of adulthood. Gone was the slim almost stick figure but one of curves, abet hidden under the layers of clothing but they were there all right. Hair the color of night fluttered down the small of her back ending in lazy curls that enhanced her face when flush against the pale skin._

"_I know why you left, I mean...". Sansa explained softly, biting down on her lower lip as she began to speak, "What I said earlier is what mother tried to explain to the boys when they asked, but I know why you left. I may be scatterbrained sometimes, but I notice more than people let on. I heard the boys talking a few nights after you left and they mentioned something about Jon.". _

_Arya stilled quickly lowering her gaze back to the pattern on the floor before her sister could see the panic lingering there. Dammit, she thought to herself. "I made a fool of myself, I know by chasing him all around that summer. I was twelve, what else did I know? I mean father always told me to go after what I wanted and well...". She glanced up at the ceiling for several seconds before leveling her gaze at her sister, " One night I told him how I felt, as much as a child could I guess and he laughed. I think it wasn't so much a laugh in my mind these days, but more of a shock sound. I was mortified that I had opened up my heart and was laughed at. So the next day I overheard him speaking to Robb and Theon about it, the three of them laughing. Dany had already begun to make plans to head back because of school and then I made a suggestion to our parents and to Rhaegar about how the two of us with proper protection and tutors could travel around and learn and they all thought it was a good idea."._

_Arya took a deep breath and glanced back down at the hands in front of her, "I do not wish to be made a fool of again, by no man. I cannot help how I look, or act and if they cannot accept me for me then they are not welcome to be near me. Family, or no.". She said with a growl._

_Sansa's arms wrapped around her shoulders and quietly hummed as she rocked them both, "You know he was not mocking you, I heard them speak that night and the laughter wasn't about you. Jon was... upset that you left when you did. I wouldn't put him in the same boat as many of the other men around here, if I were you. Now, enough of the sad times, I've come here to warn you about a few things. Dany mentioned an incident with our crown prince, and his words for you. Are you okay? Do I need to have lady maul him for you?". Blue eyes searched the gray intently._

_Arya shook her head slowly trying to focus her thoughts after hearing Sansa's story. Had she really been that foolish to believe that he would have mocked her like the others? She had not seen nor spoken to him since so she couldn't answer that. She would think on what she has been told and then perhaps she would see him again. Her dreams had never left her of him, and that disturbed her but not as much as him really thinking her a fool. Choices, Choices._

_She glanced around the bedroom with a little sigh upon her lips that traveled the whole room, rousing Sansa from her reverie. Arya knew she had to answer the question but she wasn't sure how to answer without telling it all and causing more problems. Some people had to know by now what went on, she was sure Dany alerted those whom needed to be. Stupid, she knew because she wasn't concerned about the bull. He may be large, and a royal but that didn't excuse his behavior or his taunting and she would have her revenge someday, perhaps. _

"_Everything will be fine, sister. No mauling will be in order for anyone, save Theon, but not from me. Dany has some words for that one when she catches him. He called her a catty bitch, that one is going to be bow-strung by the dragon if he doesn't watch it.". Arya grinned in memory._

_He stood before the door with his hand raised to knock upon it but for some reason he was delaying doing just that. It was not nerves, he knew, but some deep down fear that this would be all for naught even if he tried to explain. Before he could finish the train of thought the door opened suddenly and a figure appeared before him jumping slightly as his eyes focused on the person. Blue eyes widened before they glances back towards the room and found the occupant wasn't paying attention, with a soft sigh of thankfulness the woman closed the door quickly._

"_You turn up in some interesting places don't You dear cousin?". His voice teased the woman before with with a laugh. Her eyes narrowed again slightly showing on a small bit of annoyance before she beckoned him farther down the hall._

"_Better it was me, wouldn't you say? Of course, I don't think she would really object to you seeing her, not really. She will be put out, I believe, but I believe if you speak the truth to her it will appease her to an extent.", Sansa said simply, smiling up at her cousin. She had not seen him in so long and marveled that he had grown even taller. She shook her head over her thoughts and glanced down the hallway._

"_Go on, you're clearly itching to get away from me and this situation. I can handle the little wolf on my own.". He whispered and winked._

"_Don't be cocky Jon, you have not seen her in four years and she has changed. Don't say I haven't warned you. Now, I must go get ready. I would warn you that she was close to sleep when I left. Good luck.". Sansa smiled nervously but stopped as Jon grabbed her arm quickly._

"_I wanted to wish you congratulations on your engagement, it came as a surprise that you were to marry a Martell. I had thought that you always carried a torch for Joffrey, or was that just a passing hope?". He teased, a rare smile lifting his lips. He knew they both remembered the time when she was in her early teens and could only talk about how beautiful the boy was. None of the boys rather liked the little shit, whom would try to follow his older brother and his friends around when they were in King's landing._

_The most unladylike snort emerged from his cousin as she began to laugh loudly, eyes rolling as she sheepishly shook her head._

"_Passing fancy really, I think I realized that he would never mature when I was about fifteen. Actually, come to think of it that was the summer I met Quen. Not that I realized at the time this would come to pass, but we became friends then and when I went to university I met him again. Thank you on the words, the wedding will not be for another year or so because I want to be done with school. Anyway, off I go. Till tonight, and good luck". She eyed the door she had just left from before patting his hand gently and stepping into the shadows of the hallway._

_He listened to her footfalls move towards the other end of the hall and sighed, eyes flickering in the light as they fell back on the door. His hand gently pushed the door open breathing in a sigh of relief that it was well oiled and moved silently as the room opened to his sight. She was laying on the bed curled up in the middle much like the wolf that claimed her birthright. This was not the small girl that had left those four years ago but a now taller version of the original. _

_Closing the door behind him gently he moved with an animal's grace to a chair across from the bed, knowing that if he had dared to settle on the bed she would react like a startled deer and rush off. No, this was much better to watch her as she slept. What do you dream about little wolf? He wondered as his fingers itched to touch those glorious curls that fell around her face almost obscuring the pale freckled skin from his view. She was definitely no longer a little girl, he thought._

_His eyes slid down the length of her body eyeing the curves that had formed where there once had been none, but now fully bloomed. Had he been paying attention to his surroundings better the sleepy gray eyes that focused on his form would have alerted to the fact that the wolf had awoken feeling she wasn't alone._

"_I didn't realize I had issued an invitation for the Dragon prince to loiter in my room when I was trying to rest. Why are you here?". She sleepily grumbled fingers gently brushing tendrils of hair from her face, gray eyes dangerously glittering towards Jon._

"_I wanted to talk to you little wolf. Why else would I be here with you.". His lips quirked slightly wanting to say more but knowing he should be careful, no, honest."Tell me what you think I said to you and about you that summer?"._

_He watched silently as she stretched and sat up on the bed sleek as a cat. The fabric of the shirt that she worn to rest it clung to the curves it hid but didn't quite hide from his gaze. He almost groaned as she stretched slowly shaking the sleep away as he imagined her against him. Calm down Jon, he thought._

"_I heard the boys teasing you about the fact that I followed you around like a lovesick puppy and that you should tell me to get lost. Apparently, "she stopped and made air quotes with a frown on her lips,eys lowered hiding the emotion from him. "I was losing you the hot girls that were interested in you since I tended to pop up at the most inopportune times. I probably did, but I honestly didn't know that I had. I heard you laugh and say that you felt sorry for me. When I heard that I felt as if you kicked me, I knew I was a bit of a bother and that everyone called me what they did but I felt as if I lost a friend then. You could have told me that I was being a bother you know, to me. Not to them. I couldn't be there anymore. That broke me, not that I would admit that then, I was furious. With you, with my brothers and theon, but mostly with myself."._

_He hadn't even remembered standing from the chair but he was out of it and before her as she finished her confession. Fingers tenderly pulling up her chin so he could stare at her._

"_Silly little wolf, you didn't hear the whole story then. I suspected you didn't from the stories I have heard from different people. Did I say explicitly that I didn't want you around. Did you hear those words directly from my mouth? You wouldn't have, because I never would have said anything like that, ever. Sure, You did follow me around, but I never minded because you were a smart, abet brash little girl at the time and I enjoyed the time we spent together. As for what they said, I wasn't interested in the girls that chased me, still not for that matter. However, I wasn't going to tell them that I had already found someone that I was going to wait for. You think they would have understood? Those two, hardly. I am not like either of them if you hadn't noticed."._

_Arya frowned down at his hands gripping hers and sighed deeply only catching that he had found someone even then._

"_You should have told me that you had found someone and I would have gladly left you alone,". She whispered sadly._

_Jon's arms tightened around her upper arms as she heard the growl that filled the room. Before she could fight to get away from him lips crashed down upon hers angrily drawing her even closer to his hard body as he attempted to stop her words._

"_Arya,". He growled against her lips, "Are you that dense? Did you not hear everything I said, there was no one but YOU. I wasn't going to tell them that the moment I saw you that I knew I was in trouble. No, I don't think they would have understood that, honestly I don't think I did because you were young. I wouldn't have admitted it to anyone anyway. It wasn't a romantic thing at the time anyway, I just knew that you belonged to me and I was patient to allow you to grow into the woman that I knew you would be, you are, you know. It's not the time now for everything, you have to experience more before I think you can fully understand it all. I just didn't want you to have anger over it."._

_He leaned in again with his lips against her's, only brushing them gently trying to assure her of his words. When she began to relax slightly he did as well, trying to not think of anything but being here with her._

_Words formed against Arya's lips of questions she needed answered but they wouldn't, no couldn't come out. She was lost in the sensation of him being so near to her._

"_Now things make sense...". She spoke after several minutes of silence, "I'm sure by now you've heard of what went on in Braavos a few days ago...". He nodded urging her to keep speaking. "Dany... alluded to you, I think."._

_He hadn't wanted to even bring up this conversation with her now, but it was going to happen he thought. Oh, he would be having a little chat with his friend about the incident, no doubt but now he had to squash that anger now._

"_She's always known how I have felt. I never said it in so many words to her about it, she's just known. She would tell you, or me that it was destiny, but I think it's that she had a bit of foresight about these things.". He shrugged but held up a hand before she could speak, "Now, be honest with me. Are you still shaken from the encounter?"._

"_You are the first one to honestly ask me how I truly felt about it. Oh, several have asked me if I was okay, but not how I felt. Truly, I'm fine. He's always been a prat, now he's a big prat who thinks every woman wants him. I don't, want him that is. His words don't scare me, but I think his actions made me weary.". She admitted honestly to herself, and to him._

_Jon growled deep in his throat pulling her up against him as his lips captured hers again. He pulled away and looked down at her, watching as her face tried to process this, but was failing miserably._

"_Everything will be okay, I should probably let you start to get ready for the ball. Would it be alright if we speak again after? I think that after all this time we need to talk that is. So no more misunderstandings are between us.". He had started to walk towards the door to leave, but glanced back with a smile that all but melted a little of her hardened heart. She nodded slowly still watching him as he opened the door and left quietly as he came._


	4. Chapter 4

_**The night of the ball...**_

_Arya sighed for the tenth time in a matter of minutes as both her mother and the maid that had been assigned to her fussed over her appearance. She still didn't quite understand this whole prissy female thing, for someone whom would dress as comfortably and quickly this was a whole new world for her. If she could have hid until this ball, or whatever it was being touted as was done, that would have been her best bet. However, her mother was used to her ways and threatened to deny allowing her to go to her studies after this was over. That would not do in her mind, she had earned this with her fencing and since they only took in so many students she wasn't going to screw this up. So, here she was allowing a stranger to gently braid her long hair into what looked like a crown upon her head._

_She opened her mouth to begin speaking but after spying her mother's visage in the mirror, she stopped. It wouldn't bode well to spike her mother's already rising ire anymore. Sometimes you have to pick your battles, she thought with another sigh._

"_Excellent, now just add some small touches of makeup and I think that will be just beautiful. This little wolf has never needed makeup really, unlike my elder daughter." Catelyn smiled at the shy girl who nodded and looked over to the vanity at the selection that was sitting in front of her._

"_Now, Arya...". Her mother began quietly, eyeing the girl with a skeptical look, "She will help you into the gown and I want you to come strait to your father and my room after so that we can all go down as a family. Do I make myself clear?"._

_Arya nodded her head quickly, eyes lowered in a fake submission but still seething inside. She couldn't avoid it, she knew. _

"_Yes, Mother.". She meekly whispered, gritting her teeth. If she really admitted it to herself that the girl had done a good job, but it still made her uncomfortable but nothing that she couldn't handle, right?_

_When her mother finally took her leave Arya turned to look at the girl with a grin. She pointed to the chest near the bed and wriggled her eyebrows. "I was worried that she would want to help me with the dress. Finally, let us really get me dressed. Daenerys got this for me, and she said that it would enhance what little curves I have.". She told osha, her friend who had volunteered to help her get read this evening. No one knew that she wasn't really a maid, but she did a good job with Arya's hair before and knew how she really liked to do things._

"_Your mother is going to smother you as you sleep, you know this right?". Osha said with a snort, shrugging as she pulled out the corset with a laugh. "Dany is going to either get you killed by your mother, humped by the royal prince here... or...". She stopped and sighed. "Or, the dragon is going to drag you off and do unspeakable things to you."._

_Arya rolled her eyes and muttered a stupid at her friend. She wasn't doing this really to impress anyone, but herself. She had heard the taunts all her life and now she wanted to show them that she wasn't that anymore. Shaking her head she eyed the the silver scrap of clothing with a little frown, curing her friend once again but knowing that she was hardly wrong when it came to clothing. She stood and let the robe fall from her now naked skin with a little grin. Osha snorted behind her and quickly crossed the room to her friend._

"_You may want to first head to the bathroom because this baby will make it very uncomfortabe to do that later on, just a warning. Dany brought me one back from your travels to Lys a few years ago, and well let's just say that when I took the blasted contraption off my tits hurt for three days. Still, it had it's benefits, your brother couldn't keep his eyes off the twins. Not that I would ever allow that one near me, but I used him as a gauge before I tried it out on that Botley fella I've had my eye on for a while now.". Osha laughed loudly at Arya's roll of the eyes. "What? He's got a magnificent ship, but he can be a bit of a hothead. Still, there are compensations there, y'know?"._

_Arya laughed remembering listening to her friend go on about the men she was interested in. Osha had met the two girls when they began their travels in westeros and seen her at a park up in skaagos training with a pike boy. Never to shy away from jumping into a mix herself, arya introduced the two of them and made a quick friend of the girl. As she trotted off the bathroom she listened to Osha continue to speak about how she felt in the corset. So, I guess it couldn't be that bad could it?_

_She was wrong, and now she felt like she was either going to faint or explode both options seemed to be just as likely as Osha tightened the strings pulling her body tight. As Osha stilled her ministrations Arya began to see what the other girl has said was very, very true. What rose from the edge of the Corset was a pair of very round and now very perfect looking breasts that has just the right amount of wickedness to tempt anyone. As soon as the final lace was put in place her friend stepped back and nodded in agreement before she handed Arya the matching underwear, one brow arched in question._

"_You have to wear these, I'm serious. I know your fondness for not wearing any but... Consider this wolf. I'm being serious. When Dany told me what went on in Braavos... I won't rehash it, but to be safe. Also, be a good little wolfie and smile tonight would you? I'm serious, you are far too young to be so serious. Besides, You want the dragon to drool over you don't you? Not that he wouldn't anyway. Now, get into those knickers and don't forget the garter and all that." Osha chanted with a little snicker as she helped the girl finish her dressings._

* * *

_The moment she stepped into her parents sitting room the chatter stopped, all eyes turned to look at her expecting to see the normal Arya but instead they were stunned at the figure in front of them. Then again, they had never seen her look more elegant in the silver gown that clung to her figure revealing curves that many of them had not thought she had, ever. Catelyn blinked at her youngest daughter before giving her a soft, radiant smile. Her father and siblings that were attending gave her a little grin each, which made her feel better about the choice of dress._

"_Arya, Goodness girl you do clean up rather well... You're usually covered in dirt and being chased by the devil himself.". Robb drawled as he came forward to wink at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes towards him._

"_You do realize that I am not twelve anymore and that was the last time I was covered in dirt. These days I'm usually covered in sweat from training, right? You hardly spoken to me in years, granted I know it's hard to stop partying and all. But, Happy Birthday brother.". She smiled ever so sweetly up at her tall brother and laughed, patting him on the shoulder gently as her mother began to shoo them out of the room._

"_Where has Dany gone off too?". She asked quickly not seeing her friend anywhere near. Her mother glanced back at her with a chuckle._

"_Rhaegar decided to attend after all, so she went to accompany both of her men into the ball. I was surprised that He chose to, given... well, anyway you all behave. I mean it.". She said to the three siblings that stood behind her with sheepish grins._

_She nodded to herself knowing that she had to do this regardless if she detested these sorts of things. Her mother knew it but she was equally sure that her father had voiced the same opinion as hers, once upon a time. Being the dutiful daughter, at least right now, she followed her brother and sister down the curving steps that lead towards the throne room where the ball was being held._

_Arya could feel eyes upon her the moment her feet touched the floor at the foot of the steps, refusing to look up till she heard the dulcet tones of Dany quietly whispering to her brother. Taking a deep breath she glanced up and over to where they stood, seeing them both look at her with identical smiles. Dany motioned her over so that she could speak with her before they were announced._

"_Give it to her, now brother.". Dany motioned to the small box in Rhaegar's hands, violet eyes glittering with excitement as she smiled up at her brother. _

_Rhaegar sighed down at his sibling with an air of annoyance but he turned to look at Arya with a soft, welcoming smile. "Little wolf, every day you look more and more like your aunt. She would have enjoyed your antics, mostly because I believe she pulled just as many as you have. When I first met her I had something commissioned because I knew that in the end she would be mine, and I think it's fitting that You wear it.". He said in his soft, but firm voice the smile that fluttered against his lips so like his son's that it made her heart flutter slightly but she kept still watching the box. "Please wear this tonight, she would have wanted someone to.. to cherish it as much as she did."._

_The box opened slowly in Rhaegar's hands revealing a delicate circlet that had a wolf's head with ruby eyes, the silver still gleaming after all these years away in a box. Large gray eyes glanced up at her uncle with an arched brow. He laughed slowly and took it from the box and gently placed it upon her brow adjusting it slightly as it settled against her skin._

"_I was not able to give her the crown that she was born for, but she treasured this and would love that someone has it now. The wolf blood is wild and not wholly without a purpose she told me many times. I wish she had been able to crowned with me, but fate is often fickle and cruel without meaning to be. Luckily, She gifted me with a gift that I can never thank her for.". He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Arya's forehead leaning in to whisper to into her ear something else only for her ears. Arya's eyes widened as she sighed softly, nodding in agreement as her eyes sought out Dany's seeing her nod as well knowing what her brother had said._

_She turned to glance at her Father knowing he had stopped to watch the conversation. His eyes were dark as they took in what had just occurred, "She loved that, you know. She often would wear it when she should have been wearing the one that bore her as a royal princess.". He smiled at his good brother and motioned for Arya to follow. Her eyes gleamed as she dutifully followed, but she glanced over her shoulder at the two dragons standing close together. She would be on her guard tonight, like her uncle had whispered because not everyone was what they seemed here in the capitol. No, indeed they were not._

* * *

_He stepped from the shadows as soon he watched the Stark's move into Hall, their names being introduced much like each of the families whom came to celebrate with the rest of the elite from Westeros. His father glanced up in time to see Him sidle up close to his aunt, tickling her gently as she swatted his arm lightly._

"_Do you avoid on purpose?". Daenerys glanced up at him with a smirk upon her lips. Her hair had been tamed down tonight into a sleek amethyst colored snood that matched her eyes and the dress that clung to her figure._

"_No, I had some business to attend to before I could come down. Why should I want to avoid family?". He glanced at his father, looking towards the box that Rhaegar was holding. When his father didn't answer he shrugged._

_He knew what his father had done without even having been told, sometimes they were like that. The bond had been that thick between them because of them both losing the person they loved, even if he hadn't known his own mother it was the memory of her living within him. His father had done everything he could to raise him in both her memory and that of how she grew up. Rhaegar made sure that stories told to him in the years they had been married were told to their only son, it had been important to Lyanna so it became important to her two men. The only regret came that it took him years to feel able to send him to the family in the north of westeros. He had made up for it however and let his son grow into what he was now._

"_Remember what we spoke about earlier, not that I have to warn you about anything. You are much more adept at certain things that I am, to be sure. Just, Just..". Rhaegar sighed and nodded before the doors opened again and he motioned for his sister and son to enter before him._

"_I always do father, and now I have more to worry about, but I've never stepped down from a challenge.". Jon said quietly as he held out his arm for his aunt to take._

"_We all will be, for more than just us.". Dany said with a smile up at him, violet eyes darkly twinkling, "Protect.". She whispered as she glanced ahead as their names were announced into the room, trumpets proclaiming royalty were arriving. _

_His lips turned up into a cold smile as those dark eyes glanced around the large room dominated by many of the ruling families here in Westeros. They of course came to see the three who's name days were quickly upon them. Men, to be certain, whom were of the age to be wedded to some of these women. He knew what was going on in some of the elder women's brains, their nubile daughters would make fine princesses and perhaps one day queens. This was life for him, but, for the most part he chose to ignore most of them since it mattered little to him this mating dance. Jon knew that he didn't have to abide with the customs here since he was of a foreign land prince, but he was affable and therefor played the game. If he wanted to keep dragonstone for his children, then he had to play. For somewhere in his mind he would be tied still to this land when he had her for wife._

"_Presenting King Rhaegar Targaryen of Valyria and their royal highnessess Crown Prince Jon Targaryen, Lord of Dragonstone and Princess Daenerys Targaryen.", One of the knights that were assigned to the hall called out as they stepped forward eyes lingering over their countenance as the trio stepped in front of the throne._

"_We welcome you back to the red keep and westeros, I know it's been many years since you have graced this place with you presence Rhaegar,". The king of westeros intoned, his voice frosty as it usually was in regards to the man in front of him._

"_Thank you for the welcome Robert. Indeed it has been many years since I have been here. Thank you as well Cersei for the welcome, and for including my son in the celebrations.". His father's voice was warm and melodious and filled the overflowing room._

_The queen smiled gently and nodded as her eyes glanced at her husband before returning to the room, "Think nothing of it, we thought that since their name days as well as Robb Stark, future lord of winterfell's was close as well this would be a grand celebration. Now, with pleasantried all done, musicians please begin.". She clapped her hands and music began to flow into the room from their hidden nest high above the floor._

_Jon felt his aunt's hand on his arm as she whispered to him, "Give her five minutes and she will have trapped you to meet the princess. You are a juicy prospect for the fine maidens here, such as they are maidens that is. I'm sure you are used to all of this by now. I'm sure you can handle yourself, but to be sure I will watch out for Arya either way. She is unused to courtly life, but she will learn. Remember what we spoke of earlier.". She smiled up at him before moving off towards in a cloud of her familiar lavender scent. His eyes turned to scan the room watching the first couples begin to dance others chose to do the rounds and see those they had not seen in a long time. He was greeted by many whom he had met over the years here, and on other shores._

"_Your Highness, excuse me but the queen would like a word with you,". One of the knights spoke close to him, breaking his reverie with an apologetic smile motioning towards the dais in which sat the royal family, with the exception of the two sons whom were off in attendance of some fair lady, no doubt. Jon almost snorted when he thought about Joffrey, most likely he was off fucking some woman in a shadowed hall. He shook his head at the image and nodded to the knight moving forward with a smile and gave a courtly bow to the Queen, noting that the King had decided to find the bar for a drink._

"_Prince Jon, the last time you were here you didn't meet my daughter. She was away at school. May I introduce you to Princess Marcella. Cella, this is one of your brother's friends and the Crown Prince of Valyria. He is cousins of the Starks." She explained to the girl, no woman sitting on a small chair near the throne. Jon smiled at the princess watching as she blushed gently and looked up, green eyes twinkling._

"_Gendry has spoken about you so much that I feel as if I know you as well. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." her honeyed voice purred as he leaned over to kiss the hand she offered, blushing even more. "We will have to dance later, yes?"._

_He nodded as his lips curved into one of his rare smiles, the icy gray eyes that seen much lightened considerably. "I shall hold you to that Princess."._

"_Call me Cella, if you would. No need for titles between us since we are equals, no.". She simply stated, waving off all pretense. _

"_Of course, Cella. I am Jon then,". He acquiesced, nodding to her. "I shall come find you sometime this evening for the promised dance then.". He bowed to the Queen and her daughter and made his way away from the dais and towards his family whom mingled with others on the other side of the room. _

_To the casual observer they would have thought he was flirting with the princess but, to those whom knew him that was not the case at all. He was all courtly when he had to be because from a young age it was instilled in him just what it meant to be a future king. He could claim to be that and all it entailed, but in truth he wasn't really listening to what they said but watched their actions. That was something he was taught from his father's spy master, and it proved to be useful when needed. The queen was up to something, other than trying to get her child married off, to be sure. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was, yet._

_People began to greet him as he moved towards those he considered family. Eddard turned and arched a brow towards the dais, not even having to speak to get the question across to him. Dark eyes much like his own had seen the interlude and wondered._

"_You know what You seen Uncle.". He said in a low tone trying to not arouse those whom would hear the interlude. Jon was about to say something else but the crowd near parted and his aunt and her ever constant companion strolled closer._

_His breath stopped in his throat with just the first glance in her direction. Arya stood laughing with Daenerys at ease unlike most of the people here in the throne room. Dressed in lustrous gown that clung to her curves like a second skin, allowing every male to take notice that the once brazen tomboy was now a woman. Gazing down the length of the dress his eyes lingered on the fantastic swell of her breasts above the strapless gown's bodice._

"_Stop eyefucking my sister.". Robb growled into his ear causing Jon to jump and issue a growl back at the wolf. _

"_Easier said than done.". Jon winced at his words. "Best be on your guard Wolf, for the mothers are out waiting to snag them a big catch."._

_Robb snorted loudly causing several women to glance his way, eyeing him boldly for a moment as they went back to gossiping amongst each other. "Sometimes when they do that I feel naked, as if they are assessing me."._

_Jon laughed softly towards his cousin, but his eyes watched as Arya swayed closer to where they stood, her eyes lowered but he could feel them on Him. "They are assessing you, or your wealth. Take your pick, but just remember you can pick whom you want to take for wife, when you are ready. Don't let anyone trap you, and don't get in a position to be trapped."._

_Before Robb could answer she stood in front of him and his senses took over, the ever present scent of the winter rose clung to her skin as she laughed softly at him._

"_Pick up your chin, it's starting to drag upon the ground.". She quipped with another giggle leaning in to wrap her arms around him gently but before she could move off he tightened his arms._

"_Whatever is on under that dress, you best keep it. I'd like to see what it looks like,". He growled against her ear, "have you received any marriage requests yet from the overly pretentious men here?"._

_Arya stilled in his arms and sighed, "No, but I fear it's because the bull seems to be glaring at anyone whom comes close to me. Honestly, I don't fancy staying.". She whispered back. Jon's head dipped in a silent nod of agreement._

"_I feel the same way little wolf, but we must because this is what we do. Now, behave. I'll come for you later,". He told her as he pulled away from her embrace lest they have people trying to figure out. His father had cautioned anyone knowing his true feelings yet, just to figure out what was going on here._

* * *

_As soon as he began to circulate around the room he began to relax until he came upon Gendry, whom had been watching the dancers with a bored look upon his face. Those bright blue eyes that always seemed to be calculating one thing or another focused on Jon the moment he came into view. He could almost see the hesitation in them but it was soon wiped out to be replaced by a smug smile. Jon almost smirked but he knew that the stag couldn't ever compete with a dragon, or a wolf. Let him play his games, but if he touched one hair on her head, well a fallen stag was dinner right?_

_When he came up upon Gendry the prince eyed him wearily, "I see she got to you, didn't she? She's biding her time to have Robb up on the dais to show off her only daughter. She'd much prefer a crown to none at all, but she wants Cella to rival her. I would much like her to marry someone I know than an unknown. So, take her off my hands would you?". Gendry smoothly spoke, trying to keep the pleading out of his voice._

_Jon swung his gaze away from his friend towards the dancers and laughed harshly, "You would like that wouldn't you. Would clear a way for you wouldn't it? However, it wouldn't matter because she wouldn't want you. Even if I wasn't in the way, and you would ask why. It isn't because of me, it's because the Stag and the wolf aren't made for one another. You are my friend, but if you attempt to do anything you threatened to do.. Well, You won't like my answer. If you are so keen on a stark, You may want to do some magic to get Lady Sansa to sway your way. She's not as much of a wolf more of her mother's blood. She would be a good queen to your king."._

_Gendry smartly stood next to Jon for several minutes just enjoying the solitude between the men. His eyes not missing much of the action that was taking place in front of them._

"_Shouldn't the Lady herself be the one to tell a suitor to back off, and not another suitor?". Gendry asked cautiously, not looking at anyone in particular._

"_You know I'm no suitor. There won't ever be that for us. I know it sounds weird to say that, but it is what it is. She is tempting, but she's still needs time to accept everything. However, your little stunt made me have to step up faster than I wished, because she is a wolf and they tend to be a little coltish.". Jon explained, "I would hate to lose your friendship, I really would."._

_Gendry wisely nodded, but didn't say anything for a while knowing that he should agree but, still there was a small part of him that wanted to tame the wolf. He wanted to do something his father had tried to do with another wolf, but ended up with a lion whom was more claws and teeth than a purring cat. Still, Jon's words had some merit, since he had never have the little wolf perhaps he should see if Sansa was as tempting. If not, well he would have to work slowly to see if the little wolf wanted a stag, instead of the dragon. _

"_Perhaps, I should take your advice after all.". Gendry spoke as his eyes turned to look at the woman in question. Her auburn curls spilled down her back in glorious waves down towards her hips, large breasts that were encased in light blue gown that made her eyes glow in the dim light of the hall. She would do, he thought, but she had an intended so maybe just maybe he would sway her. He leaned against one of the pillar that dominated the room shaking his head._

_Jon turned from his friend to see Dany standing near his elbo with a look of anger turned towards Gendry, piercing him with her violet eyes. Quickly he grasped her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor away from the temptation of violence._

"_Relax, I think took care of the situation, but with him one never knows. He plays the fool a lot but he's far ore crafty than most people know. I have seen him sucker people into doing what he wants, but he most often than not underestimates me.". He whispered into her ear as they began to dance in time to the music. "The queen also is trying to foist off her daughter onto me as well.". He heard her laugh softly at the admission._

"_The nubile young princess presented to the dragon prince. I bet her father has no idea, because I doubt he would ever consent. Not that it would ever be an option.". She countered back, the amusement in her voice apparent. She glanced over his shoulder and frowned seeing Gendry approach Arya for a dance. "He is a bold one, he's asked her to dance. Don't you dare tense up and cause a scene.". She whispered as her turned her to watch._

* * *

_Across the room Arya eyed the Prince wearily and nodded as her took her hand gently pulling her onto the floor, carefully wrapping his hands in hers. She had not wanted to, but she knew that this was something that would be watched and if she wanted to escape without incident she would do this. His eusiyes glanced down at her as their bodies moved closer in time to the music, swaying slightly._

"_Little wolf, look at me.". His breath was hot against her cheek causing her to glance up quickly spearing him with her silver eyes. "Much better, I know you are not in the least shy. So, you must be nervous.". His voice was like velvet against skin as those white teeth widened into a cocky smile. When she snorted he began to laugh, his chest shaking with amusement. "I riled the wolf, good. I want you all fire and ice for me, are all starks such as this?"._

_She glared up at him with her fathomless eyes for several seconds, fingers still in his itching to find the nearest weapon and use it against him. He must have sensed her rage building because he quieted his laughter and pulled her closer against his muscled body trapping her there unable to move. If people turned their eyes towards them it would only seem as if they were dancing fairly well, but she could feel him rubbing up against her. One would be stupid to not notice that his cock began to twitch and press against her stomach lightly, had she been a little taller it would have easily slid along other parts of her body like he wanted to._

"_Do you enjoy this?". He whispered into her ear again, "Tell me you do, and I'll come visit your chamber tonight little wolf. I will treat you well, I promise.". His voice purring deep in his chest._

_She broke from the spell he was trying to weave into her mind, eyes widening as she glanced across the room spying the two dragons watching closely. One's face wide with shock and the other was rapidly beginning to resemble the dragon's that they so deftly trained. She had to get away from this man before something occurred, something that she didn't wish to happen in front of all these people, even if she didn't care about most of them._

"_Prince Gendry, if you wish to father children in the future you may want to reconsider how you handle me. I am quite capable of rendering you sterile if you wish. Before that we need to come to some sort of agreement here about our future paths, because it's beginning to be clear you don't quite understand when I say that I am not interested in a liaison with you. However, even if I did this rough wooing would never be how I would want it to go.". Her voice stilled to an icy hiss, her eyes flickering over towards where they had been watching a second ago seeing Jon begin to move forward but was stopped by Dany's hands gently stopping him as she motioned towards her friend. "There are many women here whom would be glad to have you shower romantic attention upon them. I, myself, am not one of them nor have I ever been. You are a friend to my brother and to Jon, so therefor a friend of mine but if you continue, I cannot say what will become of that in all parties minds.". _

_Arya gently pressed her palms against his chest and pushed ever so lightly against him. She watched as his eyes lightened again returning to the bright blue that was enchanting to most females, this one however began to wonder about him. He nodded his head in agreement and took a deep breath before he glanced down at her. She took a deep breath herself watching out of the corner of her eye as Jon slipped through the crowds towards one of the hallways that led out among the many gardens of the castle._

"_You are bold little girl, perhaps someone should lock you up lest you really do carry out your threats.". He growled low in his throat, "But, what they say is true about you. At least you speak the truth when You do talk, most of the women here would jump at the chance to have me. They chase, and I find that I have a great distaste for that. Perhaps that is why I find you so enchanting, or could be that we Baratheon's just crave the wolf blood. So, I'll apologize for now. For just this moment, I won't apologize for how I feel about you, or what I want to do to you. Because, I want to do so many, many things to and with you. Perhaps one day you will stop running and I'll catch you. If not, well fate is fickle." He grumbled as he escorted her to the edge of the dance floor and with a bow turned to find another partner and her in peace, for once._

* * *

_She took a deep breath trying to still her rapidly beating heart after the encounter with the bull. Perhaps now he would leave her in peace, but she wouldn't believe that till she seen it with her own eyes. Quickly she moved along among the people whom were milling about, her feet whispering against the stone floor as she made her way to the hallway they had disappeared into hoping that everything would be alright. The shadows danced with the candle light that bathed the area in dim light, the music drifted in the air as she began to move as quick as her heels would allow out into the air of the night._

_Arya heard her name being called softly from near the door as she slipped out into the dark of the night in the garden. Whipping her head around to see Dany standing close to the wall, eyes full of concern as she nodded her head off towards the imposing rose garden they intent clear. Not a word needed to be said between the friends as she whispered a brief prayer to the Gods, thought she knew that it was not up to them but fate. _

_She pushed forward almost meekly, unsure about what she would see when she came upon him. Sometimes his temper rivaled those animals that were so clearly beloved by his family. While the ice tempered her without question many times when she could have easily exploded, the fire in his veins made him burn, far too brightly at times. When this would happen it was best to leave him to it, for you can burn in the flames if you aren't careful. _

_Arya's eyes narrowed listening for the sound of footsteps but heard just the faint strain of another song in the far away hall, and perhaps soft laughter of those enjoying this, but she wasn't one of them. In fact, at this moment all she wanted to do was go somewhere she loved and be around those she chose. As soon as the girl rounded the corner she spied him pacing around the edge of the garden's sea wall, the sound of the water below lapping against the rocks creating a roar that echoed off the land surrounding it. His eyes raised locking with her as soon as she stepped closer to where he stood, fists balled tightly as if he wanted to use them immediately which caused her to take a step back away._

"_You should go, I am not fit to speak to right now. In fact, I should have left long ago.". Jon snarled, his lips thinned into sneer._

_Arya shook her head at him and began to move closer to where he was pacing again, her arms fell to her sides but she continued to move regardless of his words._

"_Go, please.". He managed to whisper just before she stood within his grasp, sliding her palms up his arms trying to send him some of her calm before he melted. _

"_No, I won't. I can't...". She began but was stopped as his lips crashed against her much like the water below them upon the sea wall. His tongue brutally swiping at her lips demanding entrance before those arms of his wrapped around her whole body pulling her taunt against his. If he had been a real dragon she was sure that nothing would be left of her but ash from the heat that his body was producing against the material of the dress._

"_Mine" he snarled, eyes dark pools of anger and desire that trailed her whole body. "You will always be mine...". His lips crashed against hers again, this time taking her very breath as he began to devour her. A moment of panic drifted down on her subconscious that he was angry at her, but she did nothing wrong._

"_I'm sorry," Arya mouthed against his unsure what she had done to displease him so, but it soon was replaced by anger that so much was being withheld from her to not know._

"_Mine", he repeated softer against her ear before pushing her against a wall that provided some shadow, his hands pushing down the bodice of the strapless dress revealing the corset and the twin globes that were now bare for him to take in. Quickly her nipples puckered in the cool air standing out proudly as her hands began to try to cover herself back up frantically but her swatted away by his._

"_Mine,". He repeated again almost in a whisper, the anger beginning to fade from his face, replaced by a lust so hot that it took away her breath in an instant. _

"_You are mine.". He repeated this time he looked at her with an intensity that she had never seen nor known before. "say it, Arya.". He hotly demanded hands grabbing her upper arms and beginning to shake her lightly watching as her breasts began to wiggle in their silken prison._

"_I am yours,". She whimpered trying not to struggle against his hands which felt like iron against her skin._

_His eyes closed in relief hearing her words reach that part of his brain that so needed affirmation, but he didn't let her go. The moment he noticed Gendry's hands on her body he list control of both the situation and his own emotions. Had Daenerys not been close this may have ended differently in which case there would have been mad ramifications and that would have hurt both her and everything that he had worked for. He couldn't lose all of this now, not ever. He felt her tremble in his arms as her words began to sink into his heart._

"_There is no going back now,". His words came out in a husky rush before they descended upon one of her rose tipped breasts tugging on the hardened nipple with his teeth. She gasped arching her back against the intrusion against the sensitive buds._

"_Please...". She managed to exhale squirming her body closer to his. He pulled back and chuckled darkly watching the emotions stir within her face. _

_He had to stop now or someone would eventually come upon them, even with Dany standing guard. Gently he pulled up the bodice of the gown covering her breasts with a sad sigh._

"_We had to stop little wolf, else I would have taken you here. Not that I don't want you but...". He stopped talking as he heard voices nearby moving on another path but didn't seem to be close enough to encounter them. "I don't think this is either a safe place, or a fitting scene for virginity lost. Besides, being quiet isn't one of your strong points.". Leaning down to drop a kiss along her neck. "Besides, you owe me a dance. Let me go back first as to not arouse suspicions, I'll let Dany know to wait for you.". He dropped a kiss upon her lips and quickly disappeared into the garden._

* * *

_It took her several minutes to collect her thoughts from the myriad of images that were collecting against her closed eyelids. She turned and stood against the railing watching the water dance below the ledge of the garden, it's dark waters rolling with the time of the tide. Sometimes she couldn't understand Jon, but she knew him well enough to not have to spend that much time trying to understand what was going on in his head. Jealously flared easily in him when it came to her, she realized and where it should concern her it didn't. She had those moments when women would come to him and fawn over every little word but she knew it wasn't real, they never cared to see him for what he was._

"_Arya, are you okay?". Dany appeared out of the darkness with a concerned look upon her lovely face, fingers gently holding up her train to avoid trailing it on the surface of the walkway._

_She nodded in response and moved her way to stand close to her best friend, leaning on the small girl._

"_Still standing,". She responded feeling the other girls arms comfort her in the only way she knew how. "We had words. Among other things, but I think he is okay now."._

_Dany nodded after a time in her own fashion pulling the girl along with her back towards the keep, "We should get back inside before they wonder where we are."._

* * *

_He stood upon the threshold of the throne room's doors glancing at several dancers dispassionately, not feeling the need to do so but knowing it was once again his responsibility. _

"_Jon?". A soft voice called from close by jerking him from his thoughts as he turned to see Marcella make her way to his side with a pleasant smile upon her lips. "You did promise me a dance, and since you have no partner would you?". She arched a brow in question._

"_With pleasure Princess,". He bowed respectfully holding out one gloved hand for her to take. She curtsied prettily towards him and laid her hand against his as she was taught to. Somewhere in the room the Queen called for a waltz and the music began to play. Other couples began to fill the floor taking their cues from the royal dancers whom twirled around dancing elegantly. He was sure that many eyes were upon them, but he couldn't have cared less what they thought. He own thoughts were miles away, a jumble of feeling and words that he had just said to the woman that he loved._

"_You dance wonderfully, I was afraid you would step on my toes like so many of the men here tonight have either done, or attempted to do. I did look forward to this dance with you, since now I don't have to worry that I will break a toe, or worse.". She snickered lightly, emerald orbs lowering shyly as a smile broke through her lips._

"_My tutors thought that I would benefit from instruction. I was a accident prone child and they believed and I quote, He would benefit from both the posture and the social interaction. It helped because once I started I didn't seem to be as awkward and I grew to be more confident in my abilities." He smiled down at the petite princess._

_The crowd watched in awe at the sight of the dark dragon prince who was elegantly clothed in all black and the bright princess clothed in apple silk ballgown that swished any time a movement was made by the girl. They could sense tension building from the room, but their eyes were kept on the two of them dancing as they music began to build towards the finish each chuckling at their small talk not bothering to look around the room._

* * *

_Arya could sense something was going on the moment she stepped into the room again, Dany's right hand was firmly against her back propelling her into the crowd towards where the family mingled with their peers. As soon as she came close to her mother, the familiar laughter she had grown to know filled the room from the floor._

"_Arya, dear where have you been? We were going to send your brother off to look for you had it been any longer." Her mother tsked softly pressing a kiss to her daughter forehead._

_Arya smiled sweetly up at her mother's concern, knowing that it came from a place of love she let it go and turned to watch whatever the crowd was so enchanted by._

_Her eyes fell upon the couple just as the music floated away, their movements stopped as those assembled began to applaud. Before Jon could pull away from Marcella the princess wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pressed a kiss upon his. Arya watched in confusion when he immediately didn't pull out of the embrace but seemed to grasp her upper arms in his._

_Confusion blossomed all around her the moment Dany's eyes turned from her brother towards where Arya was watching. Someone gasped loudly enough that the two upon the floor stepped away from each other quickly realizing what occurred. His eyes fell upon her watching unable to utter an explination he began to step towards her spot quickly but Marcella's hand grabbed his before he could go._

_He glanced back at the princess for a second before turning to gently brush off her hand to rush towards where Arya once stood. When he turned back she was already gone from her spot, his eyes quickly seeing the flash of silver escaping thought the arched doors towards the red keeps hallways. _

_She was certain that something was going on around her, but she had lost the feeling to comprehend what was being said around her. Gray eyes filled with tears as comfortaing hands pushed her close to the archway that led into the main hall of the keep. Dany's arms pulled her close, whispering words of comfort as she held the girl up from falling._

"_Little wolf, remember what was told to you at the beginning of the evening about not believing everything,.". A voice in front of her asked gently, violet eyes were staring down at her. When she nodded Dany pressed a kiss to her forehead lightly, soft soothing sounds emerged from her lips._

"_I remember...". She gave a weak smile, but it never reached her eyes._

"_Then remember that none of this was real, don't give up on anything until you talk to him.". Rhaegar pressed his own kiss to the girl's forehead before he turned to his sister and quietly spoke to her about taking Arya to Dragonstone for the time being. He would alert the family so that they wouldn't worry. When they turned to go up to the stairs his gaze moved back into the room watching those upon the dais carefully. The queen smiled proudly towards her daughter as she settled back upon the small chair near the thrones. Robert glanced out into the masses locking eyes with him, a smirk upon his lips._

"_He's not the man I used to know. It's sad to see people fall to rack and ruin.". A voice from his left groused angrily, he didn't have to look to know whom it belonged to._

"_I had a feeling that something was up when we were welcomed with open arms.". Rhaegar mused watching as his son finally made his way to where they stood. He shook his head and stopped his son._

_Ned's gaze floated over the heads of several woman to where his boyhood friend sat. Once, a long time ago this man was just and proved to be better than his father who at the time had begun to plunge the kingdom into a financial crisis, but with smart advice Robert had turned it around. He began to admit that Robert hadn't done anything of the sort. He sold a crown of a queen to get money for the kingdom to float and now the chickens had come home to roost. He knew the moment the dance started something was going to occur and felt the anger rising that it had been used to hurt his daughter._

"_It's of no matter now, besides we shouldn't discuss this here. I told Daenerys to take the chopper to Dragonstone for now, I believe they are up packing quickly and I can bring anything else with me. Ned, she will be okay. As for you son, you will be coming with me now. We won't stay here a moment longer. Fetch the girl's maids and let them know that they need to quickly gather what is left so that we can take it with us when the chopper comes back.". Rhaegar patted Ned's shoulder as the other man rubbed his face with a tired sigh._

"_Have her call me in the morning, and we will speak then. If she needs anything at all let me know.". Ned's quiet voice was icy cold, belaying the rage that seeped through his very pores. "Perhaps a chat with the King is in order in the morning."._

_Rhaegar frowned but quickly refrained from speaking as Ned's eyes drifted over to glance at him. With a shake of the head all words were spoken between the once good brothers._

_The dragon king's son on the other hand glanced over his shoulder towards the dais. The royal family had finally gathered upon their seats and smiled out at the crowd, a picture of the perfect family. The only one whom had a look of confusion was Gendry, his eyes bore into his friends. In that moment he knew that one of the members of the royal family had nothing to do with this sham. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Two years after the ball...**_

_The salty sea wind brushed against her sun warmed skin as she stood upon the isle of gods seeking one last look at the many temples that inhabited this island in Braavos. This would be her final day in the free cities now that her education was finished, and thus would be returning back to westeros for the time being. She wasn't really upset to return, more hesitant because in the two years she had been free to be whomever she wished, and she had lived how she wanted. Well, at least she believed she did, but deep down she knew that someone was always watching. In the beginning it had bothered her, to know that there were eyes out there watching but grew to accept why they were there._

"_Welcome sister,". A soft voice appeared near her elbow as she stepped into the sept-beyond-the-sea. She gave a respectful nod towards the septa and moved deeper into sept wishing for a few minutes of silence. This place reminded her of home, somewhat. This was her mother's religion and she was somewhat faithful to the seven while most of her children took after their father's, of the north. Yet, coming here had helped her to quell her anxiety. Her mother used to tell her that time and faith healed wounds. She still had some reservations that it was entirely truthful, that phrase. Time had certainly helped her focus on what was important in her life, and what had to change since she had stepped foot here on Braavos._

_Her heart ached, but not for what happened anymore. The realization happened soon after she began classes that sometimes things happen for a reason, some good and some bad but you have to leave and move on from each little lesson. She took that to heart, literally. This was by no means a declaration that she felt nothing anymore, farthest thing from the truth. Yet, what did scare her now was returning and wondering if it had all changed for everyone else. The hope was still alive in her, somehow._

_As she made the rounds of the altars, she realized that in less that a day she would see those she loved again. It made her heart flutter slightly, but she sighed instead. They actually didn't know she was coming home tomorrow, she was going to surprise Dany first. Dany being one of the only ones who visited those two years, the one who kept her sane in a sea of insanity those first weeks after the ball._

_When she would ask her friend about the days after the ball, Dany would be hesitant to speak about it for fear of causing Arya more harm. She finally explained a few weeks ago why it had been hard, and she understood. She loved Dany, more so than her own sister some days but mostly because they were alike where Sansa was the perfect lady._

_She thought back to what she could remember after leaving with her friend to Dragonstone..._

* * *

_She could no longer feel her feet as the chopper landed on the helipad outside the stone drum tower, her eyes still full of unshod tears as Dany pushed her out of the door gently letting her feet touch the ground._

"_C'mon wolf, I will get you right into bed and have Sam come have a look at you. He will fix you right up, that one will. 'Cept it should be someone else fixing what is broken, but there will be time for that later.". Daenerys softly crooned into her ear as she clung tightly to Arya. _

"_Damn them Baratheon's, the lot of them are horrid.". She whispered looking down at her friend again, noting how pale she had become._

_As soon as the two girls stepped into the grand hall there was a flurry of activity as the servants and others rushed forward to take the girl into their arms and up to her room._

_Sam rushed in with a frown, concern etched upon his wide open face. He glanced at Dany quickly._

"_Let them get her into bed before you go up Sam, I need to tell you what happened.". She began but Sam shook his head silencing her. "He already called you?"._

_Sam nodded slowly, "Never heard him so upset and defeated in one sentence. What happened? I mean, he told me that you would be here soon with the little wolf and that she may be on shock, but not how that happened. I thought tonight was going to be a celebration, not this.". _

_She grimaced and motioned for him to follow her into her nephew's study for more privacy. This was not something to speak out with ears always out to hear what the nobility were doing, it was fodder for gossips and this was not something she wanted repeated all throughout the kingdom. Wearily she settled on one of the couches and nodded to another for him._

"_I can only give you what I witnessed, the other half would come from Jon. I will start by saying that he finally stepped up to let her know how he felt, sort of. I don't believe he told her how he felt, but that he was going to claim her...". She trailed off unsure really if that was the full truth, but it was probably as close as she could surmise._

"_That is good right? I've told him time and again that he needs to at least let her know how he feels. But, that wouldn't have caused this, the girl loves him as much as he does her. Right?" Sam asked quietly in his own way, which made Dany smile back at him sadly._

"_Actually, what I remember was him leaving the ball after Prince Gendry danced with Arya, and apparently tried to accost her. I didn't see the end of the dance since I had to make sure that Jon didn't hurt the crown prince. I assume nothing happened on the dance floor since Arya hunted him down minutes later, with me holding guard no less.". She stopped trying to recall in her mind what went on moments after that._

"_Go on". Sam urged her. She glanced up with a sigh._

"_They were in the garden for several minutes, maybe more and came back looking a bit disheveled and I think I heard him yell before that but the music was interfering with me hearing anything. Not that I wanted to hear the words, anyway. He made me wait for her to take several moments to herself. So, I did as he want back inside to make sure that neither had been really missed, but apparently earlier in the evening the Queen got it in her head that Princess Marcella was in need of a groom.". Her brows raised towards Sam with a smirk, "You've seen it before having been around these mothers whom believe that their daughters are nothing without a husband."._

_Sam rolled his eyes recalling many times he witnessed this around Jon, they all wanted their daughters to be introduced to a prince regardless if he was in the market or not._

"_Then you know. So, the moment that he came back into room to have the Princess ask for a dance, which he wouldn't have denied. Apparently, they were good partners. At the end of the dance she decided, or was told to, wrap her arms around Jon and kiss him rather passionately and it was at that time that myself and Arya stepped into the room again. This is where it would be good to have his side, from where we stood it almost, I said almost looked like he was kissing her back. I know he wouldn't do that, so perhaps how he was trying to distance himself didn't work. I don't know, but something broke in her.". Dany glanced up at the ceiling before her gaze moved back to Sam. "If you want my opinion, I think this was perhaps not planned per say, but the looks between the King and Queen were quite telling. I don't know what they would have to gain from hurting Jon, unless they were doing this to Arya. Whatever would she have done...No, this was aimed at the Starks.". She growled, violet eyes flashing in anger._

"_I imagine that Lord Stark didn't find this at all amusing, nor did your brother, I bet.". Sam gently replied, trying to do his best to keep his best friends aunt as calm as can be. "Whatever, the result happened and she's not in a good place, so why don't you wait here for them to show up and I'll go check on her.". He stood, smoothing his hands nervously down his sides as he was wont to do on occasion. When she didn't reply he quickly left the shelter of the room._

* * *

_When he entered the room the servants whom had taken her up were just finishing putting her to bed after removing all traces of the ball from her._

"_Was she still upset when you got her up here?". He asked one of the girls with a small smile. When she shook her head, he nodded quickly. "She didn't fight?"_

"_No sir, in fact I believe that the moment we got her out of the dress and into something comfortable she drifted off, but she's restless.". The girl explained before she gathered the gown in her arms taking it off to have it cleaned._

_He stood over her for several minutes checking to make sure everything was alright, which he knew was. She was just overwhelmed and he could understand why. Court intrigue was never a light affair, especially when the Royalty wanted something. He knew that not every court was like that. Rhaegar ran his without much of what he knew went on here in Westeros, but then again when the ruling family was out of control one couldn't expect their subjects to follow protocol. His own father set the bar high on that subject, he knew quite well. Which is why he wasn't with him now, or never would be. It was just better this way, he thought._

_The door behind him opened silently but not silent enough for him to turn to pass a glance at the visitor._

"_She's fine,". He said quietly as his friend came to stand next to him glancing down at the girl in the bed before them. "She's just exhausted, and with all that has gone on, I can't blame her."._

"_This night went from one that I would have remembered even when I was elderly to feeling as if someone has ripped my heart out. I can only imagine what it is for her.". Jon growled, gritting his teeth in anger. Sam could only place one hand on his friends arm urging him to calm so that she wouldn't wake. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated at the events tonight."._

_Sam glanced between his friend and the girl on the bed again, feeling out of place. It was a common occurrence for the shy man around women, especially when he was around Jon whom used to just have to walk into a room and be surrounded by beauty._

"_I'll give you a few minutes. She will be fine in the morning, but come down to the study when you are done.". Sam said quietly, patting his friends hand before waddling out of the room._

_Jon moved quietly closer to the bed watching as she slept, his eyes drinking in her beauty. Gently he sat down next to her trying as hard as he could to not disturb her rest, but the need to touch overrode any other thought of sanity._

"_I'm sorry my wolf. This was the last thing that I would have ever wanted to do to you, was cause you pain. I'm supposed to protect you from pain, and I failed. I won't let that happen again,". He whispered softly as his lips pressed against her forehead gently, breathing in her scent memorizing it to his memory. _

_He wanted to sit here and wait for her to wake, but he thought it best to not be the first that her eyes fell upon in the morning. There was much to discuss downstairs anyway, or much to explain he thought as he stood and turned to move away from his mate._

"_I should have told you that I loved you. Instead of just trying to tell you that your mine, because I do. Love you, that is. I have for many years now,". He whispered again hoping that she could hear his declaration as he left the room quietly as he came._

_If he had stayed a few second more he would have heard the whispered words back at him from the girl locked in her dreams._

* * *

_It had been a tense time at Dragonstone for days after, with her being sedated so that she wouldn't harm herself and so she would relax. There had been many talks going on in the keep without her knowledge from the people around her whom loved her, that she knew. _

_Daenerys told her that it had been a consensus that this wasn't directed at her personally but towards the Starks. That was the only thing that made sense, because no one outside of the family, they believed, had known of Jon's intentions towards Arya. Dany believed that perhaps they knew and it wasn't personal towards the starks or Arya, but just a play go ensnare a prince who would be king for their daughter. The queen would do anything for her daughters happiness, regardless of those around here._

_Ned couldn't understand why Robert would still hold a grudge for something that happened years ago, and most distressing was towards someone he claimed was a friend. After the incident and for many years to come the relationship was damaged, and only when commanded to come to court for their yearly land court did he venture into the capitol. It would change years later, but even then He didn't bother to re-connect with his childhood friend._

_It was decided that perhaps things should be put on hold, and let the course of time decide what would come of everything. Which meant that they all wanted Arya to go away as she had planned to school. No one wanted to say that they wanted them to separate, but that maybe wasn't the time to peruse the relationship. No, indeed Dany believed that Starks had been happy that Arya had found someone that she loved, and would keep her from harm. Yet, this episode proved that she wasn't really ready for all that entailed yet, given she was only just seventeen._

_They all looked at Jon waiting to see how the wind blew in regards to their decision, both his father and her parents. He could feel his temper building in him with each word that was spoken, however he knew that he had to hold it in else he could lose her permanently. He very much doubted that option would have worked out for anyone, least him. In fact, his father suggested that he give them both these few years of her schooling to meet others to expand his horizons._

"_We aren't saying this because we want to, but we all know that we don't want you to both to have qualms later in life about not having that option. I am glad that You found each other at a young age, I mean knowing that your souls call to each other,". Cat said with a tender smile at her nephew. Her heart breaking a little for both of them as she watched him struggle to keep his temper in check. The dragon prince would one day rule his kingdom as well if not better than his father, she thought proudly._

"_I know that you all mean well, and that your words are there to help. I believe what You say is probably the best solution for us, but I can't help but feel frustrated that this was not our faults that this happened, but we are punished for their avarice. How is that fair?". He asked quietly as his dark eyes scanned the room watching those whom sat there. Frustration was evident in his as he waited for an answer._

_Rhaegar reached out to grasp his son's hand in his, gently squeezing it reassuringly. "it will work out for the best,", He nodded towards his son._

_In the end he decided to head to his father's court so that she would have the time here to ready herself for her classes. He knew that they had spoken to her and explained the situation and what they thought was best. A few days later he spoke to his aunt and she told him that Arya was better than before but still shaken, but not at him. She was adamant that most of the blame was on the queen and her daughter, whom apparently went with it. She would abide with what was decided. Since they were not allowed to see each other before he parted a letter was left with Dany for her, since he knew that she wouldn't read it._

* * *

_My little wolf,_

_I can only imagine what emotions are swirling around in your head as they speak to you about your future. I had to bite back my temper as they began to decide for US what should be done. As if we couldn't decide upon our own what to do. However, perhaps the heart will grow fonder with this space and time apart, but if not all you have to do is call me when you are in Braavos and I will drop everything to do what needs be done._

_However, in the end I agreed with them that you need to experience life when you are away at the university, so please do that. I will try to do so, thou I am not sure that it will be possible._

_Please know that I had nothing to do with what occurred there, nor would I want to do something to cause you to suffer. Know that you are precious to me._

_J_

* * *

_Her heart had been heavy that summer but those close to her proved that they would help ease her hurt, but she knew only one would ever be able to clear that. He kept his promise to stay away from his home until she left one bright autumn day._

_The university took up that time in her life that had it been empty would have driven her crazy, but here it was spent studying or exploring her new home trying to get a genuine read on the world around. She missed home, that much was true but this was something different and that intrigued her. _

_She didn't know the exact moment that she knew her heart had healed, but she felt it before she realized it had been done. That wasn't to say that she was going out on dates, not that there hadn't been a few men whom were interested in getting to know the mysterious wolf but none measured up. She kept that to herself, even from Dany whom visited often to explore the city with her best friend. The one question still hung over them with every visit, the only one she has been afraid to ask but every time Dany knew and understood._

"_He's fine.". She would whisper each time she left to head back on her travels, trying to find a place in the world. Each time she would get that answer another prayer would go up to the old Gods that they kept him fine, for her._

_But, was she fine? She thought to herself. Had she been happy here in Braavos these last few years. She had made friends, and tried so very had to do what they had wished and date others, but no one measured up for her. _

_The only one whom came close was Edric Dayne whom was relentless in his pursuit of her, but she couldn't find it in her heart to hurt him by pretending. Instead of being hurt, he chose to offer friendship to her as he was a foreigner the same as her and they could explore together._

_Around the time she began her second year at the university, she began to received presents that would mysteriously show up in her suite out of thin air. The first were small, practical items that she had needed but eventually they changed into things she had craved once upon a time. She had suspected that edric was behind it, but one morning the gift was a silver charm so like the circlet that graced her head once, that she knew whom was sending these._

_When she told dany about the gifts the girl could only laugh, and deny that she had known about it._

_Then came the day that she had dreaded would appear. The media always loved to follow any royal for juice tidbits of gossip, and anything they could get their grubby hands on was fodder for the common folk to eat up. So, it shouldn't have come as a shock to Arya that they would follow him around._

_A date, the paper screamed up at her. His face was there smiling as his hand was cupping the elbow of a beautiful blond woman, who's father was a rich merchant whom was conducting business with one of Rhaegar's companies._

_She wished that she could be the one to put the smile on his lips, but it seemed that their ship had sailed on. Perhaps it was time for her to do so, she thought as she threw the paper into the trash can and walked away._

* * *

_Across the sea another was thinking of the same picture with about as much gusto as the girl had. Deanerys sighed deeply wondering what her nephew had been thinking that night, or any of the nights these last few months. As if overnight he changed from the man whom they knew to someone else entirely. She couldn't put her finger on it, but if she had to guess the man whom he had Arya probably had told him of the friendship between his little wolf and the Lord of Starfall in his own right._

"_Stupid stubborn Dragon, if you had asked me what was going on I would have told you, instead you took information whom didn't know her as well as I do, ". She muttered disgusted at the turn this was taking._

"_Who offended you now?". She heard from the door and looked up at the one person she had rather not wanted to talk to. His eyes fell upon the paper, snorting softly, "Me then, so? You know they like to bother me when I'm out. What is the problem?"._

_She stood slowly, raising to her full height as her eyes narrowed towards him._

"_I can only hope this wasn't what I think it is?". She pointed to the woman, tapping on the paper with one manicured finger. His brows arched returning her gaze, giving the same look back at her from moments ago._

"_Look, I don't believe I need permission to escort someone out for dinner do I? I mean, If others are doing it without a thought, then why can't I?". He snapped, his eyes cool as they glanced away._

_She sighed softly now knowing that this was exactly what she had feared was coming true. She could only hope that Arya didn't read the papers, else this was going to be difficult at best._

"_You are more of a fool than I had ever thought, You know. That so called person you have watching her, and yes I know you have someone watching her, is wrong. She isn't seeing the Lord of Starfall, for your information. He has asked her numerous times, and she has declined them. They are friends, she is allowed those. As are you allowed to escort others, but this is more than that isn't it? Please tell me,". She looked at him, one brow arched waiting for him to reply._

_He turned away from her to look out the window that overlooked to the sea below, the waves crashing up against the sea wall._

"_I don't believe that I have to answer to you about anything in my life. I think everyone gave up that right when You forced me to give up the one person that meant anything to me. So, now I have a right to regain a little happiness now. None of this is about her, and you're wrong, you know. He sent back pictures of them at a restaurant. A date, not friends.". He thundered throwing a paperweight across the room not bothering to look as it smashed against the wall into pieces._

"_Friends do go out, you fool. She has never lied to me about anything, and we have spoken about him. I have also met him, for your information. He's not devious like Gendry would be, but a nice young man whom realized that if he couldn't have her as a romantic partner than to not have her as a friend would have been a loss regardless. I don't understand you at all, but now, I don't think I want to. I can only hope that you find yourself soon, or all may be lost.". She smiled weakly looking down at the shards of glass that were laying against the wall. "She knew it was you sending the gifts, and she said she would treasure the charm the best of all. I'll let her know to not expect anything else from you now you have someone to devote your time to. Also, I'm going to send her Nymeria, she needs to have some protection over there."._

_Dany stood quietly watching her nephew as he looked out the window towards sea. She wished desperately that there was some magical answer that would help either him or her friend right now, but she had nothing._

"_I'll send Nymeria,". He spoke after several minutes, still not turning to look at her. "I am a fool,". He muttered quietly, "I miss her."._

"_We are all fools when it comes to love, some of us just feel stronger about it than others. I've always known that You just seem to have a deep well of emotions, sometimes it's hard to understand.". She moved up behind him, gently wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him. "I know you miss her, and I know you have a right to move on and do what we all discussed, but just be careful okay. I would hate to see you trapped and then be forever without. Just, be careful."._

_He nodded placing his hands over hers. "I've only escorted her to supper once or twice, nothing more."._

"_Okay, just next time come to me if you need an answer regarding her. I speak to her just about every day, so I could tell you anything... well, anything that I could reveal that is. Now, clean up the mess. I need to go make a call, and you inquire about sending Nymeria to her. It would be nice for her to have her pet for the months she has left over there.". She smiled as she quietly left her nephew alone to contemplate their conversation._

* * *

_Arya knew that Dany would call sooner or later, but when it rang she was almost tempted to not answer fearing what she would hear. Yet, she knew that to ignore her friend would be wrong because it wasn't her fault that this was happening. They all agreed to have this time, and he was doing just that, expanding his world when all she could do was sit and wait for the time to end. She had known that she didn't need the time to soul search, that was never an option to her. She loved him, but she understood. While she wouldn't it wasn't fair to hold him up to her standards. So, she knew it would be wrong to ignore her friends phone call after all._

"_It's been FAR too long since I have heard your dulcet tones. To what do I owe this pleasure?". Arya quipped as the voice on the other end laughed loudly._

"_You are far too happy, so I'm going to just cut to the chase and guess You seen the rags,". Daenerys grumbled._

"_Of course, kind of hard to ignore the front cover," She answered honestly, sighing into the phone softly. "Before you ask, it's fine. I was upset at first, but then I realized this was what everyone wanted. So, he's doing what was asked. I... I just can't, you understand, right?"._

_Daenerys chuckled softly, "Yes, sad to say that I do understand. You are whom you are. I had been worried because I knew you had to have seen this."._

_For several seconds there was nothing but silence between them, both lost on their own thoughts. Sometimes this is how the two girls were, but each of them knew what the other was thinking. Dany decided to not tell her friend about the argument earlier, it just wasn't something she wanted to explain. This situation was already tense as it was, even if they could all pretend everything was just fine._

"_I'm fine Dragon, I'm fine. I miss seeing your face, and my pup too.". Arya said softly, "So... is the woman someone important to him?". She asked carefully trying hard to not have her voice crack._

"_Honestly, I don't believe so. He told me after we had a little conversation that he's just escorted her to dinner a few times. Apparently from what I have learned, Her name is Beony, and her father is an important merchant in Lys that Rhaegar is currently working out a deal to sell some steel there, or something like that. That is all I know. I should tell you he knows about Edric, not from me. I did tell him however that there was no romantic feelings there. From you, at least."._

_Arya gripped the phone tightly almost wincing as she heard the creak of the plastic from her vice. Stupid, stubborn dragon she thought to herself. So, he's lashing out again. _

"_There won't ever be, I just can't even if there wasn't anything going on with anyone. He's far too sweet to put up with me.". She laughed softly, "Is he happy?"._

"_If you want my personal opinion as to what he's told me, or do you _want_ what I think? Or both?". Dany asked carefully._

"_Both,". The reply came quickly in a rush of breath._

"_Ah, he says that he's trying to be, but He's not. Not, really, but he sure can pretend as much as he wants if it helps.". Dany eyed the door of the library quietly after hearing a sound coming from beyond the hallway. "Someone is coming to bother me, I need to go see before they come upon our conversation. I'll call soon, you keep up on those fencing classes, but don't go stabbing anyone."._

_Arya sighed as they both hung up the phone, her eyes closing tiredly. If only..._

* * *

_The sky above was awash in a palate of colors as the sun slowly took it's leave from view. This had always been her favorite time of the day here in Braavos, where the daylight hours were spent working by those industrious types. The nights here were dark, and filled with anything and anyone you wanted to find. More often than not trouble was around any corner, at any time. The free cities had taught her that each place was unique for the virtues and vices that could be had for an asking, or coin. This was what she was going to truly miss once she had to return to normalcy, or was it? That was the question of the hour wasn't it? What was her normalcy now._

_She shrugged to herself not knowing how to answer that particular question anymore. Those close to her would answer that it was what she would make of it, and that was enough for her. She was going to do something, and soon._

_Returning to the haven of the dwelling that had been hers for these last two years was bittersweet, for it held all of her belongings now packed away ready to be taken back to her home. Home. Where would that be for her?_

_Before she could answer the click of nails against the floors alerted her that Nymeria was awake and waiting for her Mistress to greet her. Normally the wolf would have launched herself at Arya but she quietly came forward winding her away around the girls legs._

"_What is a matter my sweet?". Arya asked the silver colored pet with a little smile upon her lips. She knelt upon the floor and gently dug her fingers into the soft fur, scratching where she knew the wolf loved. A soft chuff filled the silent room as she laughed in response. "We will be home soon, my love. I know you miss you mate too. Is that it?". She eyed the wolf carefully, eyes watching._

_When the wolf looked up she could almost swear the animal had a wolf grin, but that was strange. Shrugging she stood rubbing the pet's silky ears almost as she would a worry stone. "Everything is ready to go, come let's head to bed."._

_There was still an inkling that something was off here, she thought to herself watching as the wolf ran ahead of her into the bedroom. As soon as she turned the corner into the room she could see something upon the bed that had not been there when she left. The silver box gleamed as the moon's light began to pour through the many windows that ran along each wall. _

"_Did you let someone in? Is that why your so quiet...". She stopped, remembering all the gifts that had been left months ago. They had started months after she got her but had stopped soon after the first photos appeared in the rags. It had hurt, almost as if she had been erased from memory, but she knew that each one that had come was treasured regardless. Yet, this was interesting. Why now?_

_She glanced at the wolf again, the golden eyes that stared back were filled with something she couldn't quite name. Then it hit her, no he couldn't.. could he? Her eyes cut again the the wolf, but when she looked back into the pet's eyes they were as they normally were, bright and full of mischief._

"_I must be imagining things now,". She whispered to herself. She had forgotten that link deep in her, with the wolves. Never having thought that it could have been given to him as well thought the blood of the north. Only she seemed to have the strong pull, unlike most of her siblings save Bran whom was special all on his own.  
_

"_Come girl, let's see what is in this present, yes?". She picked it up gently, shaking it carefully only hearing the soft whisper of something within. Nymeria's ears perked up as Arya laughed in response. "It's not a treat for you silly girl. Hmm..."._

_The package was almost too pretty to want to destroy with her clumsy fingers but she carefully peeled back each layer till the bone white box came into view. A grin formed along her lips reading the box's origin. Someone had did their homework on her likes._

"_Agent Provocateur,". She breathed quietly pulling open the box gasping at what lay among the black tissue paper. She knew whom this was from the moment her eyes fell upon the sinful red bikini. You really want me to play with fire don't you, she thought with a laugh. As she pulled the top up from it's nest a note was hidden under written in a familiar hand._

_Won't you feel fire kissed in this?_

_Wear me._

_She laughed loudly._

* * *

_Daenerys stood on one of the many terraces overlooking the gardens that graced Dragonstone watching her nephew as he was strolling around with the very pretty Beony's arm in the crook of his elbow. They were both laughing at something that his wolf was attempting to discover in one of the flower beds._

"_Casual, my ass.". She muttered darkly remembering his words several months ago after their argument. Perhaps at that time it had been, but something changed a few weeks back. They were lovers now, she knew. This would not bode well, at all with Arya's arrival in two days time._

_Well, Arya knew the score and so did Dany, so the cards would fall where they may. She wouldn't interfere anymore, she had promised her brother when she had let him know about the row with the first picture. Rhaegar firmly believed that things would work out like they would once all the players were back on the board. If not, well fate then chose another path and they would have to honor what was given to them. She just prayed that this, her eyes fell on the blonde, was not the path. She was nice enough, she mused but something told her that it wasn't all to the girl._

"_Stop brooding,". A voice came from behind her startling her from her thoughts, " You'll give yourself wrinkles before your time. Plus, that insane horse king your after wouldn't like that now would he?". Sam grinned at her jovially but his smile faltered as he looked down. "I can see why you were frowning. Troubling, indeed. I gave up trying to reason with him after the fifth time we went about.". He commented sadly._

"_Is she still coming here?". Sam asked carefully. He witnessed some of the arguments between the aunt and nephew in the last two weeks about Arya's arrival. Jon hadn't said that he wanted her to not come here, but there was something in his eyes that had warned of trouble._

"_You know she is, she's welcome here as long as I am. Rhaegar wants her here, I want her here. Hell, ghost wants nymeria here. The stubborn ass dragon down there down there does too..Well, he wants her in his bed the most, but he's fighting it. Using that girl as a shield to protect himself. You can't tell me that I'm wrong can you?"._

_He shook his head at the assessment, knowing that Deanerys always seemed to see more than most did._

"_No, You aren't wrong. He's afraid of himself, I think. Losing control, is what I think it is. He's not been himself since the ball happened. If it was anyone other than Jon, I would say he was sowing his oats, but he's never been concerned like that. I would say that was more our crown prince's attitude, he was like that. Now, the places have changed.". Sam replied honestly._

_Dany laughed loudly causing the couple below to glance up at her with wide eyes. She looked down with a blank stare before her gaze turned to her companion. She had heard the story from many, including the lady he was perusing herself. Stange, Indeed._

"_Sansa told me the strange story herself. Stranger still that the Starks allowed the engagment to happen but as long as she feels secure to enter that snakes pit, more to her. She had been unhappy for months after the Martell heir left her for the princess, but apparently Gendry caught himself a stark after all, maybe not the one he originally wanted but a Stark none-the-less. I'm heading over to King's landing later this morning to meet with her. Arya should be here tomorrow sometime, everything ready?"._

* * *

_Soon after Daenery's took off for her appointment to see Sansa now that she was housed in the red keep in King's landing preparing for her upcoming wedding to the heir of the iron throne, Arya arrived surprising some of the staff when another helicopter landed upon the pad. _

_The staff had been expecting her tomorrow and it threw Sam off kilter when he rushed to greet her there. No longer the small tomboy whom caused trouble wherever she wandered this girl was now a full-grown woman, a very beautiful one at that. The years in Braavos had given her not only freedom but it had changed her in ways that gave her an air of wisdom. No longer was there babyfat that had mellowed her curves but now she was curvy because she filled out to her full potential._

"_Sam!". She exclaimed as her eyes fell upon the man before her. "How I have missed your worrying face! Sorry for the appearance, I know I'm a day early and all, but I wrapped up everything well before I had thought to. If you are still preparing I can hop on over to the mainland to see my sister, I know Dany's there today. No biggie,". She grinned watching the large man as his hands twisted in thought._

"_No, it's all done. You know me, I keep things well oiled around here. Someone has to else this place would be all chaos.". He replied carefully watching as Nymeria hopped from the chopper, stretching her lithe muscles before beginning to scent the air. However, the female didn't have to even utter a howl as a large white wolf padded out from one of the large copses of trees. "Ah, the welcoming committee has arrived, it seems. He's missed his companion, you know."._

_She nodded as she watched the two wolves greet each other warmly, "Ghost, you been keeping out of trouble boy?". She whispered into his ear as her arms wrapped around his warm body. "She's been good, your mate here.". She smiled as Nymeria whined nipping Ghost's side as they began to run off towards the gardens happily rubbing their bodies against each other._

_When they disappeared from view she turned back to speak to Sam but found herself looking into eyes so like her own that she almost squeaked. He stood there arm in arm with the woman that had been gracing the covers of the magazines for months now, each trying to get a scoop on what was going on in the royal's life. Briefly disappointment settled upon her self, but she stopped herself from wallowing with the fact that she could fight for what she wanted, and she would._

"_You're early,". He said without a greeting, his dark eyes devouring her features not giving a hint as to his feelings behind them._

"_I'm aware of that fact, as I was just telling Sam here that I wrapped up everything quicker than I had imagined I would, so I moved up my flight. I also offered to hop back over to King's Landing to go see my sister and find out what was going on in the wedding front, but he assured me that everything was ready in my room. Am I intruding here?". She quietly glanced between the blond holding onto his arm and himself._

_The woman beside him nudged him gently breaking the silence that held awkwardly for several minutes before she gently cleared her throat._

"_You must be Arya, correct?". The woman spoke in a lyrical voice glancing at her, a smirk upon her beautiful features. When Arya nodded her head in acknowledgment the woman began to speak again, "Well, welcome then. I'm Beony, it is nice to finally put a face to a name. Daenerys speaks of you so often that I feel as if I know you. You're Jon's cousin yes?"._

_She took a deep breath trying to control her temper towards this woman who was attempting to take what was hers. HERS. Yet, she knew that this wouldn't solve anything if she let her temper get the best of the situation._

"_I am among other things, once upon a time. So, You're what?". She eyed the woman's hand not finding a ring, so she was sure it hadn't progressed as far as she had imagined. That calmed her somewhat, but not enough for the wolf when angered tended to not use the logic that she should._

_She watched as Beony turned to look at Jon with a smile upon her lips but it quickly faltered as Arya's words hit him._

"_His girlfriend, of course. Maybe more sometime soon, I hope.". Beony's blue eyes twinkled merrily at this new girl._

_Arya's posture stiffened at the insinuation, worse than the thought. Dany hadn't told her it was this far, or perhaps she hadn't known any of this yet._

"_Well, felicitations are in order then. May you both get what you want then,". She said slowly as her eyes found Jon's, tears beginning to gather on the surface but she blinked them away before turning to give the girl a little smile. "I believe I will settle my things and do what I was going to do originally and go off to King's Landing. I fear that I won't be staying as long here as I had wanted to.". She turned to look once more at Jon, gray eyes suddenly tired._

"_Perhaps it's for the best," the blonde said suddenly having caught the looks the two were giving each other. "I mean, I'm sure you should go home and see your family, I bet they have missed you since you were gone."._

_Sam gently rested his arm on Arya's elbow trying to get her to move before this escalated quickly after the other girl's remark. They all knew of her temper, and didn't wish to have anything happen here. But, before Sam could move her Arya laughed deep in her throat, the sound making both Jon and Beony jump. Arya patted Sam's hand gently as her body turned to move closer to the girl._

"_You would be mistaken to believe to think this isn't my home, because it is. It will be long after your gone, don't think to try and push me out of here because you will find that this wolf has staked a claim a long time ago, and when a wolf does that there is no going back.". She purred softly in her throat as the words came out as a hiss against the girl's cheek. Turning again to place her arm in Sam's arm she moved off towards the Keep, hips swinging sensually with each step she took. Her laughter was the only sound that could be heard from the two, whom disappeared into the castle proper._


	6. Chapter 6

_**(( I think I have to address this so that people don't wonder, yes Jon is a bit of a hothead, but believe me I have a point to all of this, so have faith, please!))**_

_The butler, Graves hurried towards them with a fond smile for the girl as she stepped into the castle with Sam by her side gently patting her arm in reassurance after the confrontation in the gardens. Arya tenderly pressed a kiss to both Sam and the butler's cheeks, giving them both beaming smiles even if her insides felt like she was melting away. It would not do to show just how miserable she felt to everyone, because she was better than that. No, she would do what she has always done, thrive if she could. If not, she could always leave and go spend the summer in the north with her brothers, which she didn't relish since her parents were currently traveling in Sothoryos. Once Daenerys was back from her trip it would help her to have someone here whom she could talk to, or at least have someone whom would back her up. She knew that counting on Sam was a hit or miss when it came to what battles he would pick, being Jon's best friend and all. Yet, in this she could see where the wind blew. Interesting, she thought to herself as the butler took the small bags she was carrying._

"_It's been far too long Lady Arya, good to have you back. Is the pup with you as well?". Graves asked in his stately voice, reminding her terribly of Hodor in Winterfell._

"_I have missed this place as well Graves, and all of you. If you think I could have left her behind you would be mistaken. I only left her here because I wasn't sure I could have her there, but I was ever so glad to have had her for the year that I did.". She smiled again, pleased to know that some people wanted her here. Graves quietly directed the staff to take up the rest of the baggage. _

"_Then it was good that the Prince sent her to you, yes. Those wolves that you have are connected to the very blood, so my grandmother used to tell us about the northmen. We could tell the pup longed to be near you when you were away.". Graves gave them both a bow and turned to stalk off down the hall back to his duties._

_She turned to look at Sam with a raised brow, "He sent her? I had thought Daenerys did, or was I mistaken?"._

"_He sent her, of course. He would have sent the moon to you, if only you had asked for it. I'm sure he would have taken one of the dragons and a chain..." He faltered clearly revealing too much about his friend. She knew it was unfair to grill the man about this, and if it had been her in his position she wouldn't feel comfortable explaining either._

"_It's okay Sam, I'm not going to grill you about this. I was merely curious who decided to send her since I hadn't really thought about it, mostly because I hadn't ever asked if I could have her there. Luckily, no one minded. I am grateful, and I'll tell him my thanks sometime, just not now. I don't think I can talk to him now.". She glanced up the massive stairway sighing as her eyes rested upon a painting of Rhaegar and Lyanna at their wedding._

"_Had you arrived when you were supposed to, this probably wouldn't have happened. Not that it's your fault, or anything because eventually it would have occurred, but what is done is done. You handled yourself quite well, if this had been two years ago... Well, I wouldn't be sure the girl would have all her limbs in place. So, I think you have progressed little wolf. Now, I have some business matters that I need to attend to. You know your way around here as well as anyone. Try to stay out of trouble.". He gently patter her shoulder, his kind eyes staring into her's in his pleading way._

"_I'm glad to see you have some faith in me. I'm going to go up and bathe and perhaps sunbathe in a bit, it's nice outside. Dinner still at seven?". She remembered how much the butler liked everything to be just on the dot. He ran this castle with an iron fist in a velvet glove. Sam nodded with a pleased grin. "Have fun with work,". She called out as she turned to find her way up the main tower towards her room._

* * *

_This wolf has staked a claim, a long time ago._

_The words thundered in his head as he watched her turn away and saunter into the castle with Sam several minutes ago, leaving him outside with Beony. Frustrated he took several deep breaths before his eyes swung down to the blond beside him. What in the hell possessed her to tell them that she was his girlfriend? He damn well knew that Daenerys believed that he had slept with her but as much as the blond had wanted him to Jon couldn't. Rather, he wouldn't even when she slipped into his room one night intent of seduction but that hadn't gone well._

"_Want to explain that stunt there?"._

_Beony's lips curved into a smile that he had begun to know so well, but this time it wasn't going to get her anything. She was good at getting what she wanted out of men, but with him it hadn't ever worked, which made her try even more. He genuinely liked being around her, but there had never been that spark. Only one person had ever had that effect on him. _

"_Explain what? Well, You are sort of my boyfriend. Wouldn't you call going on dates just that? Honestly, I didn't think I had said anything that was remotely a lie. I wasn't the one who was rude either, for that matter. Doesn't she have her own family to go to?". She demanded in a hiss._

_Now he truly began to understand what his aunt had been saying the night the first photo had appeared in a magazine. He hadn't thought over it enough to really explain to her why he was escorting the girl about, after the first time at his father's insistence. Oh, there was no doubt that he had been furious after the man that he had hired to keep an eye on Arya sent back the photos before he even knew whom he was. Yes, he had been jealous, and stupid._

"_Alright, I will give you that we have gone on dates. Which, I would like to remind you were strictly platonic. You wanted me to escort you around so that your ex-fiancee would get jealous, which didn't seem to work out. Yet, I had actually liked being around you, but I was honest here about how I felt. I have never hidden the fact about my feelings, now have I?". He stared down at her again, his eyes dark. Frustrated his fingers dragged through the midnight curls that swarmed about his face._

_When she didn't answer the question, he turned to look at her once before moving off back deeper into the garden away from the eyes of the castle. He was sure by now that there had to be at least one person watching the heated exchange. As if his life wasn't already filled with enough trouble he had to go throw in a few angry females, whom could inflict their own brand of justice against him anytime they wished._

_May you both get what You want..._

_If she only knew what he wanted, she may not have been so rash to throw that at him. Oh, it was plain to see for those whom knew Arya what she had meant by that little barb. The little wolf wanted him to suffer, well she would probably vindicated to know how much he had suffered without her._

"_What did she mean back there by she had staked a claim?". He heard her ask from behind him, her voice now unsure and nervous._

_He didn't even bother turning around but stared out at the water, closing his eyes as the salty wind poured over every inch of exposed skin of his body. A loaded question that one was, and while he wasn't very happy with her it wouldn't be in his best interest to upset the girl._

"_It's a bit complicated, but I'll try to explain it as simply as I can.". He explained as his eyes opened to gaze over the waves as they rippled against the surface of the water, "Wolves, sometimes tend to be territorial as most animals are in the wild. When Arya was younger, she was much like a wild wolf as were most of the Starks, except Sansa. She has always been just how she is now, poised and in control. The rest of the pack were boys, save Arya and were as wild as their sigil is, a direwolf. I suppose my mother was like that as well, which is what drew my father to her so long ago. Anyway, She had been unlike any other girl I had ever met before.. brash, wild and honest."._

_An irritated sigh was heard from behind as she finally came into view, "What does that even have to do with what she said?"._

"_It means that She was telling you is that I am not available, or rather that you don't own what you think you do. Which, let's face it, you don't. She does not know that.". He explained gently, trying desperately to keep his temper in check._

_The blond laughed softly as she turned to face him, but quickly stopped once her eyes fell upon his face._

"_So, let me get this straight. She's been gone for years, without even speaking to you and thinks that it's perfectly acceptable to just plop back in your life and disrupt it?"._

_He shrugged in response, anything he said now would just upset the blond in front of him and by now it wasn't going to end in any good way possible. This wasn't really how he planned on this going at all, not that he had this in mind for today. It wasn't really that he had decided today was the day to end this, but in the back of his mind the date kept nearing when Arya would finally be back in his life._

"_Do you want me to lie, or tell you the truth?". He asked irritated now, more at himself for letting this going on for far too long._

_Before she could answer a thrashing began to sound from the edge of the gardens followed by excited yips as two large wolves crashed through the hedges. They both raced forward at Jon, crashing down at his feet with little growls happily in each other's company after so long._

_He watched as the blond took a few steps back keeping her eyes trained on the large animals as they nuzzled against each other's sides, growling playfully._

"_Don't show fear, you should know this by now.". He sighed down at the pets with a little smile watching the silver female roll over exposing her belly for him to scratch. "They wont hurt you, unless you are an enemy."._

"_Another wolf? Where have you been hiding this one?". She asked hesitantly. "You haven't been hiding this one in some corner of the castle have you?"_

_He laughed kneeling down to rub Nymeria's soft fur earning him a little whine from the bitch as her mate watched on trusting his Master. Nymeria licked his palm lightly, her eyes rolling back in her head._

"_Hardly, this here is Nymeria. She belongs to Arya, and is Ghost's mate. It's been about a year since they have seen each other, I shipped her to Arya because they missed each other. Which is why you have not seen her before.". _

_The silver wolf looked at the blond with measured golden eyes watching to see what the human female would do. A soft growl escaped the canine mouth revealing her teeth before she rolled over nuzzling against the large white wolf sleepily._

"_I'm beginning to see now.". She finally spoke after watching him interact with the wolves on the ground. "You never answered the last question I asked, which means that You are okay with her disrupting your life whenever she feels like it. Did I ever have a chance?"._

_He stilled himself as he mulled over her question carefully burying his fingers into both of the wolves fur to help him think. He couldn't sugarcoat it anymore, he guessed. Still, it wouldn't be good to be really frank with the girl._

"_It was never a question of disruption," He said sadly, "Beony, I am not one to try and hide my motives, had this been something permanent we would have known by now. I think you have known that, you just are blinded by the title which I carry that let's you hold on even when there was nothing to hold on to. I actually find you to be interesting, but not in the way I want to feel about the person I will take to be my partner. Had it been that way, it would have been quite nice to be with you, but no. Honestly, that part of me has been gone for a long time."._

* * *

_Several hours later Arya quietly stepped out into the garden in search of the two wolves not having seen them for most of the afternoon, not that she had been really looking. No, after she finished her discussion with Sam it was clear that a nap was in order to shake off the jet-lag that had consumed her. Usually the wolves would be near her door scratching to get in when they knew she was close to sleep, but today they hadn't even bothered her. She had a feeling she knew where they were, and what they were up to but she would check first._

"_Arya, Supper is in an hour.". Sam called out behind her not having heard him she jumped with a laugh._

"_I'm never late, I'm far too scared of Graves to want to be late.". She rolled her eyes playfully. "It's far too quiet around here, where did the two brutes run off too?"._

"_Probably off making up for lost time,". He said slyly with a laugh, "Honestly, I don't know. Last time I noticed them was with Jon earlier after you arrived. Oh, Dany will be here for supper instead of staying, she's lugging your sister and the princess along with her. Just a heads up to put on battle gear.". He winked as someone called his name making him rush off the calm another fire down._

_She sighed and glanced off towards the cliffs that ran along one edge of the island. This place was her home now, regardless of whom thought it wasn't, for it was in the fabric of her very soul. Winterfell may claim a large part of it, but this place was special to her. Eventually, she mused, so would Valyria too._

_The sea wall rose up before her as her fingers brushed against the rock lightly feeling it beneath her hands as it has always stood for many thousand years here. This land was in her bones, and she was going to stay as long as she could. _

"_For a moment there, I almost believed you were Lyanna,". A voice whispered in her ear causing her to smile and turn to embrace the tall man who stood quietly a few feet from her. "When you were younger you favored her, but now you could be her doppelganger. I'm sorry I startled you, I had thought I made enough noise with these two mangrels thrashing about but seems to not be the case.". He motioned to the wolves who milled about his legs, rubbing their great furry bodies against him._

"_I hear that a lot from father, even time I see him these days. I didn't know you were here. Sam, that great lout didn't tell me.". She muttered pouting. _

_Rhaegar laughed suddently making the two wolves scatter towards Arya with a whine, she grinned and rubbed the heads of the two large beasts. She had missed hearing him laugh, actually she just missed everyone._

"_I told him not to. I wanted it to be a surprise because I didn't get to see you enough lately, not that you couldn't have made a trip to see me. I know you visited with Dany often enough, for she tells me lot of tales of trips to certain islands and certain temples." he teased, nudging her side as she began to laugh._

"_Ah, yes. Lys is one of those places that seems to be a dream but it's not. We did visit the pleasure houses, but only to learn for they have classes for those whom want to learn little tricks. Wicked, I know but what is life without learning something naughty to use along the way. Besides, that is what we are supposed to do, learn right?". She teased, a blush forming across the swell of her cheeks at what she had seen there._

"_I can imagine they didn't teach you everything, for the only ones that learn all their secrets are the acolytes. They could hardly have a princess as one of those would they? Besides, I've been there before. Luckily, you went to Lys and not Tyrosh. Did you enjoy your time in the free cities then?". Rhaegar asked seriously as his violet eyes narrowed in thought glancing at the girl in front of him. _

_He watched his neice's facial expressions as they talked quietly there in the garden. He had been told, of course, about what occurred when Arya arrived and the subsequent actions of his son. He was not happy with him at the moment, for more than this little drama but he'd deal with it in his own way. _

"_I love each place that I have been to in my own way. I find small things that every cities and take them with me. Such as Myr, the lace there takes my breath away. I bought a beautiful red dress made of just the lace there from a master craftsman, and I don't much like lace to be honest but this was breath-taking. Your sister however, I think loves those great plains that stretch far from the cities. No, she loves their king. He's an interesting one there.". She snickered in memory._

"_It's good to preserve memories that we can think back on when old. I think it was right that you ended up finishing your education there, at least we all were concerned but it's clear that you have matured. Are you happy?". His eyes held hers, his voice serious._

_Arya tilted her head slightly as she pondered his question. She was happy for the most part, but there was something missing. Someone, she thought._

"_I'm trying to be, but it'll happen.". Arya turned to look back out at the sea, "Am I too late?". Her eyes stared at the colors beginning to change the sky as sunset neared._

_Rhaegar opened his mouth to speak but heard the soft footfalls of someone approaching them. The wolves raised their head scenting the air before a soft whimper sounded. Only a few people would elicit that sound from these pets, and he stilled himself. Several seconds later his son's dark head appeared quietly making his way towards them with brisk strides. Something was wrong, he could feel it._

"_Sam wanted me to let you know that the girls will be here in minutes, and they will also be bringing other guests. Seems as if they will be here for the weekend, she claims.". Jon explained to his father, but his eyes were drawn to the dark haired woman standing several feet away with her back to the two men. His dark eyes drank in her figure like a thirsty man in the middle of the desert. Rhaegar didn't miss any of the silent exchange and began to smile to himself, if only he could give them a little push, but he wouldn't._

"_I'm only staying for the night, so that should work out not that there aren't enough rooms here, but I have some business in Westeros before I head back. I wanted to see the little wolf before I left.". His eyes glanced between the two. "Well, I will go await the arrivals and leave you two to talk, try not to throw each other off the seawall, please.". His lips quirked into a grin taking his leave before either could stop him._

_As soon as Rhaegar left the silence fell upon the two souls for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. The only sound was the roar of the water lapping below them, and the two wolves quiet sounds as they moved between their owners._

"_I'm sorry for earlier, for what it's worth,". She began softly, still facing the water not allowing herself to face him and his scorn. "I honestly should have just waited till tomorrow and not made any trouble for you and your girlfriend. I was just a little tired and snappish from traveling, so please tell her...". She stopped as his hand gently reached out to touch her shoulder, squeezing it lightly causing her heart to flutter._

"_You have nothing to apologize for little wolf. You had your reasons to speak the way you did, and there was nothing said that wasn't true from you. I should actually apologize to several people for letting them assume certain things, which were vastly untrue. She, was sort of, someone I had been seeing yes. But, nothing to the extent that I would have ever taken seriously. It's a long story, and if you want to know You just have to ask me.". He stepped closer to her, almost touching her side but he knew that he didn't have the right so he just lingered. _

"_Perhaps, later we could have a discussion, or you could yell at me. I don't know, just anything than this silence I'm hearing. It's been hell, these last two years. I missed you more than you will know". He admitted close to her ear, his warm breath pushing against her skin._

_She turned suddenly almost making him stumble back with her quick movements. The look in her eyes almost made him want to wrap his arms around her and block the world from them both, but that was the last thing she needed, he thought._

"_Yes, we will talk later. Perhaps tonight, depending on who is coming here. ". She gave him a brief smile looking down at her hands, "Thank you, for shipping Nymeria to me, I missed her and it helped to have something from home to remember."._

_Soft laughter drifted down from the Hall's main doors alerting them to the arrival of those they had been waiting for. Arya looked up at Jon with a little shrug nudging him to make haste to greet his guests._

"_No need to thank me for that, she wanted to see you as much as you did her. She was lonely without you, well as much as she could be with Ghost always near, but it wasn't the same."._

_Jon whistled loudly at the wolves as he backed up away from her with a little bow, "I'll let them know you are on the way then, take a few moments to gather yourself. I'm sure whomever they have brought will be bothersome, as they usually are to me.". He grinned, the old smile beginning to break though._

_Her laugh filled the air, much like it had earlier giving him pause as her turned to see her moving up next to him._

"_Stop". She said softly, one hand on his arm effectively halting him. He blinked and waited to see what she wanted him to do, but before he could think to ask she raised on her feet up towards him. Her lips brushed against his just barely, but enough for him to feel it. "You may go now.". She waved him off, already turning back to look at the water._

* * *

_What had just happened?_

_She hadn't planned on kissing him at all, in fact, had she really given it much thought pushing him into the water should have been her first inclination. However, the moment he stepped close to her, his scent overcame her. He had that hold over her, barely a touch and she was already in trouble. No, not this time. She would make him work for whatever he was planning on doing._

_After she was sure it had been a few minutes she began to make her way back to the castle, enjoying the late spring air's last bit of crispness before the long summer would descent upon the land. Summer had usually not been her favorite, but the summers here were tolerable, at best. As she moved closer to the entrance a long person stood outside, glancing up at the sky charting the stars which were beginning to peek out into the rapidly inky darkness._

"_Well, I've had a hell of a day already,". Arya began without even greeting the woman before her. "It was my lucky day here, it seems.". She continued dryly, eyes rolling in her head._

_Daenerys laughed loudly at her friends expression, violet eyes widening in concern. "Sam let me in on a little of it, my nephew is furious with me and You my little wolf have a weird glow about you. Everything okay?"._

"_We shall talk about it later, hopefully. The glow is probably a sunburn, I'm still a little jet-lagged. My nap was interrupted by the quest to find the wolves, those little shits disappeared for most of the afternoon.". She said with a dry smile upon her lips, eyebrows wriggling dramatically._

"_I can only imagine what they have gotten up to, she should be ready to breed.". Daenerys tilted her head slightly, smiling coyly. "Ghost has been a patient suitor, for that wild wolf."._

_Arya laughed softly linking her arm with her friends, pulling them both inside. "That isn't up to me, if she has them, then she has them. I won't subject her to anymore travels then, if pups show up."._

* * *

_As they both entered the hall, she noticed the four newcomers standing with Rhaegar and Jon, conversing quietly amongst each other waiting for them to show up. Arya's eyes fell upon the first two whom stood closest to her, gray eyes assessing them. Dany pressed a kiss to her forehead gently before leaning close to her ear to whisper, "Gear up for war!". She almost laughed but nodded as her friend moved away from the group to make sure that all the arrangements were done for the stay._

"_Arya!". Sansa's voice rang out as she moved to wrap her thin arms around her sister's tightly, pressing soft kisses to both cheeks. "Look at you, all grown up now and so very beautiful, different.". Sansa's cheeks blushed delicately, "You know what I mean."._

_Arya grinned slowly listening to her bird of a sister give her the eye-over. Her gaze drifted to the person standing slightly behind Sansa, tensing as one brow arched giving him a stare before she sank into a curtsy._

"_Prince Gendry, So nice to see you again. Welcome to Dragonstone, and felicitations on the engagement to my sister. Also, Welcome Princess Marcella and the rose of highgarden Margaery Tyrell.". She poke sweetly, but the frosty overtones made Gendry laugh. She turned to look at him with an arched brow as He returned a courtly bow, a faint smile upon his lips._

_Before any of them could move Marcella moved forward hesitantly to stand close to Arya, her green eyes were lowered slightly, "Before we can all begin tonight, I have to beg for your forgiveness for what occurred the night of the Name-Day ball. I am forever forgetting to ask if certain people are affianced to others, and I didn't know that Jon was taken. I wouldn't have done anything untoward had I known.". The princess said sincerely, looking at Arya with a mix of sadness and pure determination which Arya could admire, perhaps._

_Arya glanced towards Jon watching his expression carefully, still rather unsure about how to feel, but knowing that her words would help all be more relaxed tonight, then so be it._

"_Princess, We all do things sometimes that we begin to regret. I have moved past it, and so shall we.". Arya soothed the woman's distress as gently as she was going to, which wasn't all that much considering that she rather wasn't sure to really believe it or not._

"_Excellent, now that's out of the way supper should about to be served.". Rhaegar announced as Graves stepped out of his little cove to let them inside the cavernous dining room._

_Arya stepped out of the way to let the others enter the room before her, mainly on precedence but truth be told she wanted to have the freedom to pick where she sat. When everyone but Jon had entered the room she turned to look at him._

"_Shouldn't you have been in there after your fa...". She asked quietly before he pressed one finger to her lips silencing the rest of the question. Her gray eyes widened as her feet tried to back up but the wall pressed in behind her effectively trapping her from escape._

"_Quiet little wolf, now listen to what I have to say before you begin to argue with me. Thank you for forgiving her, or at least saying you would. I know your tones better then most of them here, with the exception of my aunt. I've found that she wasn't really complicit in her parent's machinations, she's just a shy young woman who's in need of friends.". He whispered as her pressed himself close to her, leaning in to inhale the skin at her neck briefly . "I could find you in a dark room, you still smell the same.". He growled playfully one hand reaching around to grope her ass tenderly before pushing off the wall to saunter away._

* * *

_As soon as the supper had ended, Rhaegar excused himself and the rest of them to enjoy what was left of the evening. Arya had attempted to escape the group but was quickly commanded by her sister to accompany the rest of the girls to the beach so that they could have some time together. Begrudgingly she followed as the two guys were left to entertain themselves. They all quickly made their way to a stretch of the beach falling upon the sand._

"_Arya, Dear are you okay tonight? You have been rather silent not your normal snarky self, I'm quite concerned about you.". Margaery asked, her brown eyes wide as she smiled at Arya. Margaery had been friends with Sansa for as long as Arya could remember, they were thick as thieves and just as deadly if cornered._

"_I'm still a little bit jet-lagged Marg, that's all. Traveling is hell when you get so little sleep the last few days, and being back here has been an adjustment. I'll be fine in a few days, maybe.". She admitted with a little laugh, still not sure if she would be fine._

_Daenerys climbed over to settle next to her best friend with a little sigh upon her lips, pulling Arya into her arms. "Arya will be fine, this strong little wolf will be just fine. Fate may be fickle, but she sometimes knows what she doing. Everything will work as it's supposed to.". _

_The other girls smiled at Daenerys declaration, nodding their agreement as the conversation turned to both Sansa and Marcella as they prepared to be married within the next year or so. _

_Marcella explained them that since she was still eighteen, her marriage wouldn't take place for another two years but she was happy to be able to bask in the love that she felt for Quentyn. Arya felt a little pity for the girl because she would cast looks toward Sansa every so often out of guilt, she supposed, over the breakup of Sansa's first engagment. However, as it was sansa was content with whom she snagged, or snagged her._

_The other three girls were not affianced as of yet, or ever close in Arya's case to know what to say when they spoke about colors and place settings, and soon she began to drift off slightly, keeping her ears perked for any gossip that would occasionally drift up._

_Arya sighed softly as Dany's fingers tenderly brushed back her hair as the wind would rustle the curls that floated around her face._

"_Is she sleeping?". Margaery asked quietly peeking over at Daenerys with a little giggle on her lips, sipping the wine from her glass. She could feel Dany shake her head, but her closed her eyes feigning. Now, she was curious as to what was going on._

"_Is it true that you both went to the pleasure houses in Lys to learn?". She heard Margaery whisper loudly to Dany. _

_Daenerys settled her palm against Arya's shoulder knowing that she would likely spring up with laughter, but a soft shush sound came out between her parted lips for only Arya to hear._

"_Well, I suppose it's true and untrue. We didn't quite train as one would call it if were were to take up a trade there, no. They however, we found in our travels before but were too young to enter was classes for those whom can pay to learn the arts of pleasure or to give it. I found them to be stimulating, and someday it will be useful when entertaining ones husband." Daenerys answered carefully, trying desperately to keep the laughter out of her voice._

"_How did she fare?". Sansa's voice drifted over to where they sat, a little giggle could be heard from her sister. "Did she actually go in there on her own accord?"._

"_The little wolf has some hidden talents that were put on display in each of the classes that we took, in fact," Her eyes glimmered as she looked down at Arya, tapping her cheek lightly,"The teachers had some of the best trainers of the arts in to watch her dance. I didn't dare tell Rhaegar this, but a few of them offered to buy Arya. We were told that her gifts were sought after in many places around the world."._

_The three girls looked at Daenerys with wide, identical expressions of awe at Arya who finally sat up and rolled her eyes. She glanced at Dany with a snort, shaking her head._

"_Actually, some of it is true. They did offer for both of us, but they were not really serious because they knew whom we were. Well, whom she was but if you want to learn the arts of seduction, dance and pleasing it's worth what you pay. To be sure it's much different than what is taught to the pleasure slaves that are bought and trained there. I asked.". Arya winked. "I was curious, given that it's a well known commodity there in Lys."._

_The girls were too wrapped up in listening to what Arya began to describe that they didn't notice the two men at the edge of the sand, hearing every word that she was saying. All, except Sansa who heard the faint rustle of the leafy trees that stood near the edge of the beach._

"_More wine ladies?". Margaery shook the bottle slightly eyeing the girls._

"_They don't mess with you, do they?". Marcella whispered loudly enough that everyone but Arya laughed. She blushed and leaned in, "You know what I mean."._

_Arya had been nervous about that in the beginning as well, but was quickly assured that nothing of the sort would be happening. Males were only there when instruction about pleasing the males were admitted, and only for instruction. She blushed for three days straight after that class, but Daenerys had found it stimulating._

"_Actually, no. Mostly women are the ones whom are teaching the pleasure classes. There are some men whom teach the dancing, but that is because they are the ones with the experience, I didn't understand that quite but they were all professionals. So, it was never uncomfortable in the way your asking. Truth be told, I don't think I stopped blushing for three days after one of the classes, and the dragon princess over here was pestering me about it for days afterward. I couldn't help it, but now the skill could come in handy.". She tilted her head to look at Daenerys with a wink._

"_Gods help whomever keeps you, because you will end up giving them either a heart attack or stroke.", Dany said softly, her eyes narrowed as she watched Sansa motion discreetly towards the trees. They wanted to listen, did they. "In one of the classes, Arya let them paint her body like some of the pleasure slaves in parts of the world. It was rather erotic, but pretty and then she learned the dances the harem girls learn to please their Masters.". Dany leaned over and tweaked one of Arya's nipples causing the other girl to squirm an swat at the fingers._

"_They invited me back anytime, but I fear that it may not be in my best interest to do so.". She sighed remembering the one suitor whom tried to buy her. She shook the memory away, glad to still have learned._

_Sansa having forgotten the men who listening leaned in again starting at her sister in a whole new light, "You didn't give away anything did you?". She asked with wide eyes._

_Arya looked up having sworn that a shadow had moved along the tree line, but when after several seconds nothing else moved she turned her attention back to her sister with a little laugh._

"_They told us that we could have that sort of instruction, if we wished but We didn't go that route. So, when we had to learn we could choose to have a woman help, or just watch and hope that you learned enough. They don't make it where you are uncomfortable. It's quite welcoming, you may actually like it. Well, I know Marg would, she's up for most things. I mean, she gave Joffrey a twirl once, didn't you? Hell, he probably knows some of the women in the pleasure houses in Lys.". Arya winked at Marg as the girl began to double over in laughter._

"_Oh, please. A twirl for him is a hand job in a dark hallway. Sorry Marcella, but your brother is a train accident waiting to happen." She smiled and patted the younger girl's arm lightly. Marcella waved her hand knowing exactly how Joffrey was._

"_Are the classes easy to get into? I'd do it, instruction or no. I'm no maid anymore, always looking to improve my vast skills of seduction. Now, I'm no slut here, plenty of them around posing as maids, but I like to be honest about it. No sense in simpering when You can get your jollies off, who cares. Most of the gentlemen these days aren't virgins, so why should a woman be?". Margeary shrugged sipping the rest of her wine._

_Arya glanced at Daenerys, who's gaze was currently locked on the forest beyond where they sat. It hadn't taken much to realize that they were listening to them. She thought, might as well make it fun to terrorize them._

"_I couldn't say about who is and who isn't a virgin these days, but if you really want to have the classes you get in contact with the pleasure houses guild, I believe?". She eyed Dany who nodded with a sly look towards Arya, tweaking her nipple again. Arya slapped at Dany's hand again, blushing._

"_Have them paint your body. They use different colors of henna, it's amazing." She grinned, "I have a picture somewhere...". She trailed off hearing the leaves finally moving and out walked the two men, almost falling over themselves._

_Jon cleared his throat loudly as he stood up, brushing off the sand that had fallen in his hair._

"_I heard something about pictures, and painting. Care to share with the class?". He glanced at Arya slowly, eyes dark and gleaming but not from amusement._

"_Guess, it depends on how much your willing to pay.". She replied sweetly, curling her body up against Deanerys. "Then again, I'd hate for them to get out into the public and all. It took them a while to prepare me before they painted me and all. They tried to talk me into piercing places, but that didn't appeal to me."._

_The men stared at her with open mouths, before Sansa tripped Gendry laughing as he went down with a shout. She peeked up to watch Jon, but he turned and settled down in the sand across from her. His gaze lingered on her breasts, the nipples tightly puckered from Dany's taunting the men._

"_When you mean prepared, what do you mean?". She heard Gendry ask Daenerys a few minutes later before she heard a grunt as Sansa swatted at her fiancee._

_Arya bit her bottom lip trying to search for the right way to explain without visuals. However, before she could even utter a word a quiet voice spoke out._

"_In the days of the Harems, the girls would have all of their hair from the waist down removed. It involved, well back then at least, some sort of almond paste mixed with whatever it was that dissolved the hair.". Marcella smiled at Arya. "Was that how they treated you?"._

"_How in the hell do you know any of that?". Gendry yelled towards his sister whom had the good grace to actually blush a deep red upon her cheeks. "No, wait, don't tell me. You've taken the classes too.". He muttered._

_His sister primly turned to glance at him with the widest smile that she could muster, "No, mother had one of the pleasure slaves come and teach me some history of women sexuality. She had to sneak her in because if Joff had caught her scent it would have been another incident like a few years ago. She told her they should have sold him the the unsullied at birth if she would have known how much trouble he was.". She giggled sweetly, sticking her tongue out at her brother peevishly._

_Gendry blinked and began to mutter under his breath about wanting to have had a go at a pleasure slave, but was quietly nudged by Sansa again._

"_I learn more from being around these girls than I ever have. How do you handle it?". He glanced towards Jon who was shaking his head slowly, still imagining Arya dancing._

"_Carefully, they can apparently act as pleasure slaves, and can wield knives. You have to tread very carefully, but then they have to ask well when dealing with dragons,". His eyes slid back over Arya's body._

"_Anyway, to answer the question that was asked, sort of. It's less caustic as it once was, the paste. But, everything else is pretty much true. Helps with most of things that were taught.". Arya smiled at Marcella, who was secretly enjoying this._

"_Well, I think our evening class has concluded." Daenerys said with a little laugh. "I think I need to help Marg back to her room, she's looking a little too happy there. Marcella, you come along too. You have already given your big brother heart palpitations, or at least a big case of regret he didn't to view the pleasure slave in the red keep. The rest of you, please don't get too drunk and get swept off the beach with the tides. Ask Theon what happened when he had it happen to him, that dumb twat.". She snickered softly pulling Margeary up with Marcella's assistance and began to trek back to the palace._

* * *

_Soon after the first three left the beach Sansa and Gendry decided to explore the gardens, not really enjoying the beach as much as most of them had. As soon as they disappeared from view Arya laid back upon the sand again, sighing to herself as she waited for him to fire questions at her about what he heard._

"_I have to ask,". He began with a little sigh, "You never answered your sister when she wanted to know if when you were doing these classes.. If you had given up your virginity, did you?". His eyes locked with hers keeping her from glancing away._

"_If I am, or not.. How is that your business?". She asked carefully as her eyes closed trying to relax her rapidly beating heart. _

"_Please, just tell me.". He growled low in his throat, his palms itched to drag her to where he sat and show her why he wanted to know. "Please,". He repeated._

"_No,". She whispered jumping up from her spot as she quickly escaped the beach, her feet whispering against the stones that covered the terraces that lead up towards the first of many gardens. As she rounded a corner she was pulled back into the shadows from behind and pushed against a wall gently. She pushed at him with all her might, but his corded arms wrapped around her cradling her gently as she began to cry._

"_I'm sorry, you are right it is none of my business if you were or not,". He whispered in her ear, his hands brushing against her curls trying to calm her. "I would still want you if you weren't, I just want you.". His breath blew against her ear softly as he began to nuzzle his lips against her neck, pressing her against the wall._

"_Please stop...". She whispered, pushing her palms against his chest_

_separating them slightly. "We can't just jump into this after all... after everything, and today... No, I have to go now.". She cried again, "I have to go...". Her eyes looked up at him. When he stepped back she began to rush by him but he grabbed one hand tightly, his eyes unreadable._

"_Just promise you won't leave dragonstone until we can talk everything over. I'm sorry... Just don't leave me again, promise me.". He murmured as he pulled her in again to press a kiss to her forehead. "Promise me..."._

"_I promise,". She whispered pulling her arm from his and began to run towards her rooms away from him..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Arya sighed as the sun's bright morning rays fell upon her bed waking her from a restless night of sleep. Even if she couldn't admit this to herself right now last night had given her a ray of hope that perhaps she was wrong to believe that everything was out of her reach. Yet, she couldn't shake the fact that she still didn't have the whole picture in front of her to understand what she had learned yesterday, but she wanted to find it soon. Why had she promised to not leave? She found herself questioning that countless times, with no answer to give. Deep down she knew it in her heart was because she couldn't live without any of this, but the thoughts in her head told her to go. There had been no resolution from the first meeting last morning, and more questions to be answered. Those questions, she knew, wouldn't be answered if she just laid in bed._

_At least she knew that at this time of the morning most of those whom were out on the beach last night would be sleeping, so that she wouldn't have to answer if they had seen her sprinting through the castle crying. The thought sobered her that anyone would have witnessed that, let alone ask her why. Answers, it all boiled down to answers and she was going to have some of those today, else the promise she gave would be broken. She wouldn't stay anywhere where she would be lied to anymore, it was time for her to get what she needed. Quietly she made her way down the tower hearing only the quiet chatter of the staff as they went about getting the day underway._

"_ah, little wolves are up early this morning. I would have thought you would be off in slumber land having spent the night on the beach." Rhaegar appeared from the doorway of the breakfast room with a smile that faltered seeing her face. He motioned for her to step into the room with a soft sigh, cradling a mug of tea in his hands. She nodded silently tucking the loose strands of long hair that escaped from her ponytail back against her ear. The scent of breakfast filled the room with tempting smells, making her stomach grumble in hunger._

"_Eat, little wolf. Can't have you wasting away on us, not like you would but you ate so little last night.". He motioned to the side board that held some food prepared by the staff. "Eat, and tell me what is going on. I haven't heard anyone else up and about so I think it's safe."._

_After she piled some of the items on the plate before sitting down across from Rhaegar with a little sigh upon her lips. How did she start to explain everything that has been going on without sounding like a child?_

"_I'm sure by now someone here has told you about how I arrived a day early, which I will say I did apologize and offer to head over to King's Landing to find out about Sansa's wedding.". She smiled sadly, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. His hand reached out to grasp one of hers lightly squeezing for support._

"_Sam told me last evening, yes. You know that you have never been an imposition here, you wouldn't have had to leave. This is as much as your home as Winterfell, always remember that.". He sipped the tea carefully watching her gray eyes dance from the unshod tears, silently wondering what his son has done now. "Go on."._

_Arya stared down at the plate for several seconds trying to remember everything that happened yesterday morning. The images of the blond coming through the garden to stand before her rose before her, threatening to overwhelm her._

"_So then you know of my meeting his girlfriend then, or is she more? I wasn't sure really because she made it out to be more serious and the only thing that he said in the whole time, was to say I was early. Beony is her name, right? Told me that I should probably go visit my family since I had been gone for so long, and this wasn't my home. I have seen the newspapers, so it wasn't a shock to see them together, but for her to tell me I think was. I had really considered going to visit Winterfell, but I remembered that my parents are off traveling, and I don't want to even think about what is going on up there without parental guidance." She quietly spoke, glancing up only a few times to measure her uncles reactions, his frowns giving her the push to keep on telling what she recalled._

"_After I left the garden last night, what did you two speak about in regards to the situation yesterday morning?", He hadn't stayed to over hear what they had talked about because his sister spotted him before he had her and called him over to talk. He had been curious because the supper that followed was awkward and full of glances when one wasn't looking at another. He had hoped that they may have spoken after supper, but it seems as if that didn't happen. _

"_He alluded that he had been seeing her, but that it was a long story and greatly exaggerated, but that if I wanted the whole story to just ask. So, I'm not sure if that means he's seeing her still but it's not serious, or that he's not with her anymore.". She glanced in his direction, arching a brow in question. Her uncle gave her a glance before he started to laugh softly, rousing a frown upon her face as the sound._

"_From what I have been told was that after Sam escorted you into the castle proper they had some sort of discussion about something you said, which I was never told of and that she left after a while, upset. I don't generally pry into my son't affairs so I couldn't tell you what he said, that you may want to ask him about.", He smiled tenderly at the girl, his eyes watching carefully. _

"_Now, I won't pry into yours, but I have heard that you lived like a septa in Braavos, carefully going about your classes and doing all that was expected you... and more after learning about Lys,". He quipped, lips twitching into a grin, "But, I've also heard that you had several suitors whom were interested in you, but you chose to not take any up on their offers. Why was that? The lord of Starfall is quite the catch, I've heard, and talented it seems in the fencing world."._

_She glanced up quickly, a slight blush forming on the apples of her cheeks as her own lips stretched into a grin._

"_Ned? Goodness, No. I mean, he is nice and a good friend but I wouldn't have been happy, for he is too nice and I would have run roughshod over him before he knew it. He didn't believe me, of course when I turned him down and told him just that. Either way, he and I became friends, and explored the city, that is all. There were others whom tried, of course, but I was always honest that I wasn't interested just so that no one believed I was leading them on.". She explained simply._

_Rhaegar nodded in understanding at her explanations and found them to be truthful, for Daenerys had filled him in on her time away. While his son had been out trying to forget everything, she had just been trying to survive enough to return. If he could just shake them enough, maybe they would actually understand just how much they need each other. Only the Gods could help them now, he thought as he caught a movement in the doorway. He really didn't even have to turn his head to know who stood listening to the conversation. He breathed a soft thank you up above as this was the answer he had been looking for. It was past time for these two to have the conversation they were having with everyone else, to be with each other._

"_It's past time that I get going if I want to make my meetings before I head back home. You keep your chin up, and things will work out for the best. This is your home now, too. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, little wolf.". He said softly leaning in to kiss the top of her head before turning to leave the room, but not before giving his son a look. He noted that Jon looked as tired as Arya did, but he chose to not comment before closing the doors behind him._

_Jon quietly locked the breakfast room doors so that no one would enter as he wanted to have a long overdue conversation with the woman before him. _

"_What are you doing here?". She asked quietly, keeping her gaze lowered nervously. She had known it was him the moment he entered, once upon a time she had memorized the way he walked when she would follow him in the halls of Winterfell, and it seems they hadn't changed much._

_When he didn't answer she finally looked up finding him standing across the room watching her intently._

"_Come with me,". He finally spoke looking at her as he held out one hand for her to take, "I'd like to take you someplace that we could talk, without interruption. It's time that we had the conversation that should have happened a long time ago."._

_Her heart began to thump against the cage of her ribs as she heard his words. Had he decided after last night that she wasn't worth the trouble and would rather have the blond woman on his arm now that he had time to think it over. Her eyes widened in panic as she looked to his outstretched hand waiting for her to move. _

_Jon's eyes widened as she made no move to take it, then disappointment began to surface as she made no move to take his hand. After several seconds he sighed and withdrew it letting it lower to his side and nodding._

"_Very well then,". He whispered softly as his gaze lowered turning away from her, opening the door to leave the room as quietly as he had arrived several minutes earlier. _

_Just as he disappeared from view he could hear the soft whisper of feet behind him as a soft body barreled into his, arms quickly wrapping around his midsection as if to keep him for leaving. The only sound coming from the woman was the sound of her breathing as her body trembled against his back._

"_Come here little wolf, it will be okay,". He whispered, pulling her from behind him gently as her arms fought to keep the proximity of his body close to hers, the trembling building in her frame as her eyes were tightly closed tears spilling down her lashes. "Hush my love, nothing is that bad that you have to close yourself off like this.". He whispered near her ear, his lips planting kisses along her cheeks breathing in her scent as they stood close. His eyes glanced up realizing that they were in the hall he sighed before scooping her up into his arms gently, cradling the shaking form tenderly._

* * *

_Several hours later Arya rolled over in bed stretching as she began to wake from her slumber, frowning sleepily as the warmth that had been next to her shifted on the mattress gently. Since when did Nymeria sleep in the bed next to her, was the first thought she had but a deep male chuckle caused her to stiffen in panic._

"_I was wondering when You would wake up, little wolf." Came an amused voice from beside her, arms pulling her back against a naked, warm muscled chest that rumbled from the chuckle earlier. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who was speaking, and soon she began to remember what occurred earlier in the morning. She sighed softly and began to feel embarrassed that she had fallen apart the moment he had tried to speak to her._

_Jon watched as the woman in his arms began to stir awake slowly, her eyes still closed as if she was trying to figure out where she was. She knew, he mused, but she was trying to tell herself that this must be a dream. _

_When he had brought her up to his tower bedroom from the hall after crying herself to sleep with his name of her lips, he knew he had won. She didn't have to tell him how she felt, he knew now. Had she not came after him, well he didn't know what he would have done. Left, most likely to lick his wounds and assure himself that this was for the best. Yet, when her body crashed into his, the hope he once had soared but was quickly tempered. He wanted to ask her, but he would wait and bide his time. The time for questions would be soon, but for now he was content to watch her sleep._

_He knew once she realized that she was almost as bare as he was, there would be hell to pay. Later, he would claim to be no gentleman when it came to her because he wasn't. Once he carried her up to the tower, he gently stripped her of the tear stained shirt and bottoms for sleeping in your clothing wasn't comfortable, to him at least. He was smart enough to leave on her underclothes, but that was just enough to drive him mad. _

_The moment his eyes fell upon the scrap of red lace that covered twin globes topped with pale rose areola's, he almost forgot himself. There had been one memory that still plagued his nights was the feel of her hardened nipples against his mouth and that lovely silver corset that pushed them up to tempt him. He had went to bed last night dreaming of Arya painted as she described from her lessons, dancing for him all naked and gleaming. She had not lied when telling the girls that she was bare everywhere, his eyes fell upon that mere scrap of fabric that separated his eyes from seeing her bare made his cock twitch painfully. His fingers brushed against the skin below coming close to sliding one digit into her warmth but he stopped hearing her soft whimper. No, he wouldn't be that callous to take without her giving him leave to do so. So he eventually stripped himself of his clothing save his own underclothing, pulling the sleeping girl against his chest and drifted back off to sleep._

"_Are you suddenly shy now little wolf?... because your cheeks are red as an apples. Come, open your beautiful eyes so that I can see them.". He whispered in her ear gently, fingertips brushing down the length of her silky tresses that were spread over the pillow below her. She would make him pay for this, he knew but right now he didn't care. She was here in his room alone and they would not leave until this was settled, once and for all._

_Her lashes parted as she finally opened her eyes to peer up at him, feeling her cheeks warm from the blush that had settled there permanently. His voice had caused her body to shift slightly closer to him, pressing her breasts against his chest causing each others breath to hitch, skin contacting skin. The fact that she could feel him easily made her still, glancing down to find herself quite bare to his dark eyes._

"_Why am I in your bed, and almost nude?". She asked the uncertainty in her voice apparent, confusion clouding her features as her eyes swept around the large room that she found herself in, alone with the dragon prince for the first time in a long time. The last thing she remembered was his hand reaching out to her, trying to get her to go with him to talk but she had frozen in fear. No, she recalled, it wasn't fear but panic that he was going to tell her that everything was a mistake. Tears again welled in her eyes at the way she reacted without even knowing what he had wanted from her._

_His chest rumbled again with soft laughter at her words, thinking that she had chosen to ignore his jibe but he quickly sobered as her eyes turned back to look up at him from where she lay. Where had this all come from, he wondered quickly seeing the stricken look on her face. Then it hit him that she had suffered as much as he had, but she hid it better for a time but she had given up trying to pretend and perhaps yesterday morning had been the breaking point. Her walls had crumbled the moment she came back here and seen him with another, and he still hadn't explained it all._

"_Do you remember earlier? You had exhausted yourself after crying and fell asleep in my arms after you tried to tackle me in the receiving hall, so I brought you here. I had wanted to take you on a walk to talk to you about somethings that were on my mind, but you had some sort of panic attack... I think. As for the clothing issue, I didn't think you would be comfortable in all of your clothing, but I knew you would try to hurt me if I took everything off." His eyes glanced down at hers a smile forming on his lips. _

"_Once again, I have to apologize for the way I am behaving. This is getting to be tedious I bet, I.. I'm going crazy, no excuse for treating you this..". Her words trailed off by his lips capturing hers sweetly, pulling her against his chest firmly as his arms wrapped her close to him. She responded without hesitation pressing herself against him, snuggling into his warmth._

_He pulled away to look down at her face, one hand cupping her cheek gently brushing away the tears that pooled on her lashes._

"_There is no need to apologize for your actions, today or yesterday. I think I understand why you're feeling this way, and you cannot help how you feel. I should be the one apologizing for the scene you witnessed when you arrived. I had wanted to tell you before supper last night what occurred after you went inside, but I couldn't because I was still processing everything that had been said between you and Beony, and then what she and myself had to say later.". He told her quietly, fingertips skimming along her soft skin._

_She shook her head in confusion at his admission, wondering why he was blaming himself when she had been the one to intrude. She rose up on one elbow to begin to argue but his gaze stopped her from speaking._

"_Let me talk right now, little wolf else this won't ever be said. I have a lot to atone for when I comes to you and some of my confession has nothing to do with you, but that my fear of what could happen that drove me to act a certain way with you those two years ago. Someone told me a while back that I should have been honest at the get go, before I could begin to take what I wanted. Yet, I dismissed the words and stubbornly acted a fool, and almost lost you.". He told her with a soft, sad smile. He leaned over and brushed his lips against her forehead before rising from the bed._

"_Go on...". She urged watching him slide on a robe as he moved towards the large fireplace that took up almost the whole wall in the chamber. His laughter echoed at her words._

"_Do you remember the first day that we met?". He began turning to look back at her, his eyes peering at her questioningly. She nodded quickly, her eyes grave as she listened. "Yes, I'm sure you do little wolf, but do you remember just how detached I was for a while there? I was standoffish with the opposite sex for a while, maybe with the exception of you, but even then I treated you horribly for which you left but it wasn't your fault. Nor was it because even then I knew there was something between us, but I hadn't really known the extant of that till years later."._

_He paused to light a fire in the damp chambers, his eyes focused on the flames that began to lick against the kindling beginning to flicker casting shadows against his face. She watched him in shadow as she lay against the bed, her fingers brushing against the spot he had laid now cold but the scent of his skin clung to the covers. He had been a lonely child as she had been, she thought sadly. Love had always been there from His father and Aunt but, that hadn't been enough it seemed to match the ghosts in his eyes._

"_You see, about two years before my father brought me to Winterfell, he sent me off to Braavos, much like yourself to continue my education there believing that they had some of the best places to learn. Most especially for someone as myself whom would one day take his place to lead, so I went off eager, I think to be my own man even if I was still a boy pretending. Soon after arriving I met someone whom had the same superior standing as I did, not that much of that ever bothered me, titles and whatnot. The royal crown prince of Westeros introduced himself to me, perhaps to meet another crown prince as himself I had once thought, but afterwards I realized it was to measure what he had heard all his life about us, namely my father.". He laughed harshly at the memories of a fifteen year old Gendry and himself standing close at the citadel both wet behind the ears, and eager to prove their worthiness to each other and the world._

_She nodded slowly, realization beginning to creep into her mind where this may be going._

"_Indeed, from a young age, Gendry had been told a sad lamented tale of lost love, a dragon swooping in to take a lady love and a death far too early from a dastardly dragon who kidnapped her and forced her away from home. Apparently the Targaryen's were an evil word for his father, the King. Mostly because those whom could refute these claims were far nothing, and cared little to come to the capitol, he believed them to be true. I was the first Dragon that He had met, so he wanted to measure me to those tales. Perhaps, Perhaps if I had just listened to myself and went off to do as I planned I could have saved a lot of time, and frustration but I chose stay. I don't know what he thought to learn, but we spent time together and I found him to be charming, but deep down there was side to him that had nipped at the edge of my mind."._

_His feet whispered against the stone of the floor, pacing near the warmth of the fire as his eyes closed in memory._

"_About six months into our friendship, I had met a girl, who had been unlike anyone I had ever met before. I was used to girl trying to get my attention, but she really never did, she was just there and would tell me I knew nothing. I suppose I didn't but, in time I thought was love blossomed. Many people tried to warn me about her, Ygritte was her name, that I was foolish to believe her. Sam, had told me that he spied her once or twice with Gendry. Thick as thieves, he once said, and that whatever was going on with me was a sham. Even Daenerys whom had come to visit me remarked that something was up."._

_He had been so into the story that he hadn't heard her slip out of the bed to press herself against his back, holding onto him. She made quiet noises as her fingertips brushed against the curls that lay against his shoulders. "You should listen to her more, she's far smarter than she lets on with us sometimes". She said softly as her arms wrapped around his midsection._

_He glanced back with a chuckle, nodding knowing that he should have listened when he had the chance, but chose not to._

"_I should have, I know now. Yet, I listened to her when she claimed that it was not her whom others seen with the prince. No, of course not she detested him for his cockiness, and that she was a commoner. I hadn't cared about any of that, what is love for a title? So, this went on for a few months until I came upon them one night when I came to visit Gendry and found them in bed. I guess that was the moment that I learn to be very choosy in whom I trusted, or let near me. Weeks later I learned they both had been planning this, for me to catch them to, I don't know I guess knock me down a few notches? It only occurred to me years after this that somehow he had done this for his father, never truly understood it.". _

"_None of that was ever your fault, don't take the blame for others. How can you stand to be near him now?". She asked quietly as her arms tightened around him, pressing her face into the material of his robe__._

"_Honestly, I don't even blame myself so much anymore but, I think that I should have listened when others tried to warn me, that much I can blame on myself. Your brother Robb was the one that got us to have a conversation about the whole incident, after one drunken night I told him what went on.". Jon said dryly, rubbing his face slowly as the memory of that night came back in a rush. "Robb wanted to know why I was standoffish with women, and mostly why anytime Gendry came up, I went off the rails. It slipped out, with a lot of beer in me. So he took it upon himself to round up Gendry, who had been one of his friends, and made us have a conversation. By this time Gendry had learned more of the real story from Robb, and realized that he had fucked it all up. I guess I forgave him, but I never forgot and still don't. Learn from your mistakes, but try to overcome them as well."._

_Arya nodded against his back, knowing that lesson rather well, but this was his story so she kept quiet._

"_The trouble really began that day Sam told me of what went on in Braavos with you and Daenerys. I've not learned if he had known how I felt about you before this, because the only person I discussed my feelings about you that knew him would be Robb, but I can stake my life that it didn't come from that camp. So, either he guessed, or he honestly just wanted you. I can see why he would,". He mused grumpily, still wondering whom could have known._

"_I think I may know whom it may have been, of course, this is just a guess. I had often wondered how he know whom I was, having never met him since by the time he began to visit at winterfell.". She trailed off, sighing remembering the boys whom had been around that summer when they teased her. Only one was still around with much regularity, one whom seemed to have a big mouth. "It had to be Theon, he was around all the time with you guys, and he knew that I had a crush on you. I could be wrong there..."._

"_Does it really matter anymore? Probably not, but I wouldn't be surprised since He was with Gendry a lot that summer, I never asked how he knew, because would I have been given a honest answer? Doubt it, even his Uncle told me to be weary of him with his intentions with you, which I think made me lose what little control I had been holding on to that night. The way I acted towards you was unforgivable, but in my mind I was trying to both protect you and keep you as mine. The wrong way, as it seems."_

_Jon gently pried her hands from his midsection and turned himself around to tenderly cup her face in his fingers. "I should never have acted that way to you, when I was angry at others for their actions. It all snapped the moment he put his hands on you during the dance you shared. I had warned him a few minutes earlier that he had no claim on you, and he said the same thing to me. Which was true, really, I had no claim on you either but I wanted one. No, I had to have one would be more apt, by then I knew what I felt for you. Daenerys told me that I should be honest, and not be so aloof.". He murmured against her ear softly._

"_He wouldn't have ever touched me, because if he had... Well, let's just say that the hope of the nation would be on Joffrey, and no one wants that.". She laughed softly up at him. "I can handle myself, you know."._

"_I don't think if it frightens me more that they would have to rely on Joffrey, or that You would have maimed Gendry. Everyone is aware that you can handle yourself, but I want to be able to take care of you, if you let me. Someday..". His arms tightened around her, laying his head atop hers tenderly. "The moment you left I had to tell myself that this was what everyone wanted, but as time went on I realized that it was harder than I imagined. I know your aware of what I did.."._

_She pulled back from his embrace slowly, her eyes wide contemplating those last few words. What had she meant, she wondered but she kept that to herself moving away to settle back on the bed. The feeling of his eyes on her gave a small thrill, but she wasn't about to show it for he had yet to complete what he was trying to tell her._

"_What you did?". She asked suddenly._

_He sighed softly raking his fingers through the dark curls that framed his face. His gray eyes found hers as he took the few steps towards the bed but sank down before it on his knees in front of her, "So, a few months after you left and no one would really tell me much about how you were, which made me insane. I should have just came to see you, but I felt that If I did, something would have happened... I would have done something to trap you into staying with me. Then I realized that I had to honor the agreement, but, I wanted to know you were okay and safe. So, I had someone follow you...". He trailed off wrapping his arms around her legs tightly, placing his head into her lap._

_She glanced down at him contemplating telling him that she knew that someone had to have been following her, because of the gifts. There hadn't been a way for him to know what she wanted, or needed had someone not watched her to know when to deliver them. Oddly enough, she wondered why they had stopped when they did but she never questioned it, until now._

"_I pretty much figured that you had to have someone in your employ there. When I started receiving the gifts, which were often left IN my suite, it was apparent that you were behind them. Thank you, too. You could have come yourself, but I understood. I even understood when I starting seeing the first magazines, with pictures of you in them with her. I told myself that I couldn't have hurt feelings when the time away was for exploration, even if I actually hadn't done that, you still had the right.". She said softly, rubbing a few strands of his hair between her fingertips. "But, I had a good life over there, learning and exploring. I missed this place, and family, and you but I went to do what I had to. Do I regret anything, perhaps. Would I change it, probably not."_

_He took several deep breaths against her skin, inhaling the scent. She was his, he knew now. If she hadn't run from anything he had said before, he was sure that she wouldn't keep him away now._

"_We don't have to talk about yesterday morning, I understood but my jealousies got the best of me when she began to try to push me away from here. That was never going to happen, unless I was told to go.". Her gray eyes narrowed at the thought of having to go. "Last night, I shouldn't have taken it as far as I did... we, uh, knew you were listening to us talk."._

_He had the decency to look slightly ashamed as he pulled up to give her a look. "So, you didn't train?"._

_She began to laugh softly leaning over to kiss his curls, brushing them out of the way to lazily flick her tongue along his lips, "No, that much was true... I did the classes, with you in mind.". She whispered into his ear, "One of these days, perhaps you will get to see how much I learned."._

_His dark head came off her lap slowly, registering the words she just promised him. "I will be the only one seeing how much you learned, little wolf.". He growled as his lips crashed against hers kissing her possessively, pulling her body closer to his. "Won't I?". He cajoled huskily, his eyes drinking in the sight of those swollen lips._

"_There has never been anyone but you, I couldn't... wouldn't hurt anyone because it would have been unfair to them that I wasn't available mentally or physically to them. That night in the garden when you told me there was no going back once I replied to you, do You remember that?". She asked, the blush returning to her cheeks imagining that night in the garden, his gaze upon her body. Those few minutes there had been one of the dreams that visited her almost every night for those two years, sometimes casting her into a sea of unhappiness and sometimes it made her hold on._

_She silently watched as his eyes drifted closed, his posture tensed, but she felt his need surge pressed against the molten center of her body,arching slightly yet instinctively against him. She could feel his breathing hitch, "Mine, You are mine. Mine to protect,". He growled low in his throat, pressing hot lips along the column of her throat, teeth nuzzling the skin lightly ,"Mine to fuck,". He said even lower, "Mine to keep,". He moved his mouth down lower to press a kiss against her stomach, "My children will grow here, under your heart. Once you came back here, there was no going back, You came back. Just as you are mine, I am yours. There will be no one but you, there really hasn't been anyone but you for me."._

"_Mine,". She nodded, the wolf in her had known this moment would come long ago. "You are mine, had you really listened to me yesterday morning You would have already heard the declaration. I said once the wolf claims there is no going back, I came back because I had to. Besides, if I didn't nymeria might have killed me in my sleep, she was as eager to get back here as I was.". She shifted on the chair, wrapping her arms around him._

_Before He could answer a loud banging began to sound on the outer chamber of his rooms, an insistent voice began to yell for him to come open the doors._

"_Someone hates me up there, don't they?". He grumbled glancing at Arya, "Then again, I've kept you up here most of the morning and some of the afternoon. The search party may have been called out? Should I hide you somewhere so when they leave I can take you at my leisure?". His eyes lingered on the scrap of material that lay against her center._

"_You open this door right now Jon, I can hear you in there and you aren't taking her anytime soon! She best still be intact!". Daenerys yelled angrily thought the door, still hitting it with her fists. "Out now!"._

_Arya began to laugh hearing her best friend begin to curse most unladylike before Jon finally opened the door almost making Dany spill into the room with Sansa quickly following._

"_Well, at least she still has something on,". She eyed her nephew with a snarl, "You didn't defile her did you?". He could only laugh at her anger, spurring it on even more._

_Aryas laugh caused them all to turn and look at her with wide eyes, "No, he didn't. It's not what it looks like, this..anyway, long story. What is the matter?". She glanced at her sister then towards Daenerys. _

_Daenerys moved across the room grabbing the clothing that sat close to the bed tossing them towards Arya, motioning for her to get dressed before she turned to look back at Jon._

"_Go get dressed, we have guests to attend to. When we are all gone you can try to breach her defenses, until then... down boy". She waved him away, glancing back at her friend while she dressed quickly. "She's gonna go get a shower and dress, you do the same nephew. We will be out in the gardens waiting for you to join us."._

* * *

_Two wolves greeted her most enthusiastically the moment her feet touched the gravel path that led into the gardens away from the castle. The soft summer breeze stirred up the heady fragrance of the unique blue roses that flourished in the sea air, some called them the winter rose, but the color gave remembrance of frost. When her aunt married Rhaegar she brought the roses here so that she would remember where she came from, and also to Valyria. The scent always hung heavy in the glass greenhouse that was her mother's retreat in Winterfell, those roses were always present, as a memory. Once, when she asked where the roses had come from her father replied that they had been grown here since the castle has been there._

_The whine of a wolf snapped the reverie that often happened when she spied those roses, or their scent which was ever present here. She knew that it gave Rhaegar comfort when He did visit, for those very roses grew near the crypt that he had built after she passed away. When she didn't respond to the wolf's subtle act of gaining her attention one nipped her hand lightly, another whine accompanying the action._

"_Okay, what is it you two want?". She finally knelt down between the two great furry bodies, pressing herself against them. "What did you do now?"._

"_They got themselves in trouble, one of them stole a chicken from the kitchens. I suspect that it was ghost trying to feed his lady love here, but there was no proof of which one, but the staff was sure to say they heard the click of nails running away.". A voice from behind her said, her body froze suddenly recalling the story that had been told to her hours ago. "I didn't mean to startle you Arya, I was waiting for your sister to finish getting ready, but that may take years at her rate.". Gendry said sheepishly moving to stand a few feet from her._

"_You two should know better than to steal from the kitchens, not like you aren't fed well enough." She muttered at Ghost, who had the decency to lower his head in supplication at the tone. She eyed her own wolf with a sigh, knowing full well what Ghost had been doing. "You little girl need to raise your standards, he brings a chicken and you roll over? I thought I taught you better...". She kissed the silver wolf's head lightly, rubbing one silken ear affectionately. She almost laughed when both of the wolves lowered themselves at her feet, little yips almost like they laughed back. She stood slowly, brushing her hands together as her eyes focused on the man near her._

"_Tell me something Prince Gendry, do You love my sister?". She asked directly, narrowing her gaze at him. He frowned at her, arms crossing defensively at the tone. She knew he wasn't used to many people being direct with him, but she wouldn't beat around the bush with this man._

"_Do you think I would have asked for her hand in marriage knowing that Your parents aren't my best fans if I hadn't?". His voice cut through the silence, sharp mostly annoyed at her question. "Not that I have to answer to you, but yes. Oddly enough, we compliment each other.". He said softer, more confident._

_She could feel the wolves rise from the ground, pressing their large furry bodies around her legs, forming a barrier between their Mistress and Gendry. She watched as he understood the movement and sighed, shaking his head slowly._

"_As long as you aren't doing this as some weird way to get some sort of warped revenge on my family, or the Targaryen's for some perceived slight, that was never a slight then we will be okay. However, if I hear that you have treated her unfairly, or done something to hurt her there won't be any power on earth that can stop me from taking retribution." She said softly, lips curving into a pleasant smile. "If you love her, then make her happy. She'll be a spelendid queen for you, one day. She has very little of the wild north in her, so that should appease those who call us wild."._

_Gendry looked at her in confusion for several seconds, trying to decipher the words she lobbied at him. "You dare to threaten me...". He began, his blue eyes suddenly stormy but she held up a hand to interrupt._

"_I didn't threaten You, Prince Gendry, merely reminding you that I keep my promises. Try to think of it that way, and we will find an easy truce, given Your actions of the past. It should be easy, mainly because I am hardly in my sisters presence.". She admitted with a shrug._

"_He told you?". He asked, his gaze leveling on her face, "Yes, I love her. If I wanted a marriage like my parents I could have chosen the Dornish princess, or one of the many eligible ladies. Yet, I happened to want a marriage with someone who I wouldn't scheme to kill in a few years, or make them so unhappy they would use the children against each other. No, I wanted one with someone that I actually loved, because it's a long time to live with someone who makes you so unhappy... anyway, yes, I love her.". He growled, fists clenched tightly trying to control his growing ire at the little wolf in front of him._

_She felt the slight tremor in the air before the wolves raised their heads yipping some unknown command from the shadow that stepped behind her. One hand pulling her body back against the wall of muscle, growling low as she felt rather than seen the tension began to eek away from where they stood._

"_I told her yes. She had not known of our long acquaintanceship, or the history behind it. I told her today, so her ire may still be simmering. The little wolf is protective of her family, much like she should be. Don't feel threatened by her, you aren't the first to hear those words, nor I suspect will you be the last.". Jon's voice loomed over her head, his chin resting upon her hair lightly._

_Gendry nodded slowly, "No offense taken, My Lady. I can see why you would be concerned given certain knowledge, but let me impart something... I was a child then, well young man, and I hadn't known that I was being manipulated to do something that was wrong, and I learned from said mistake. When I said those things about my parents that was part of why I could or would not marry for convenience, or political gain like they did. Rest assured that I will do my best to keep her from falling into the viper nest that seems to be prevalent at court. Which is why I choose to stay in Summerhall, now that it has been renovated, away from the headaches. My father wishes that I would stay near, but I'm certain when it's time for me to take the throne, that I will rule without his instruction."._

_The trio quickly glanced back towards the entrance of the castle when a clatter arose in the form of four women running from am angry Sam. Arya could hear Jon muttering something under his breath when they girls made their way towards where they stood among the roses. The girls bearing a guilty look giggled loudly as ran to hide behind gendry, whom bore the look of amusement watching Sam thunder towards them._

"_Do, I want to know what you've done now?". Came the careful question from Jon, his gaze bounced from the girls towards his friend. The girls all shrugged eyeing the newcomer ready to flee again at a moments notice._

"_They have drank a three bottles of the fire-wine from Myr, proceeded to eat every dessert that was for tonight, and then called Gilly to ask why she has refused to go on a date with me." Sam pointed at Margaery, "That one there, she's mouthy...". _

_Margaery smiled in response, brown eyes slightly out of focus, but enough wit to suppress a snicker before trying to look contrite, but failing._

"_Wine is there to drink is it not?". Margaery primly asked, a coy smile curving her lips, "It is not as if we can go out and cause trouble, we are on an island, after all.". Arya had to look down before her own smile alerted Sam that he was slightly overreacting, as usual. After his rant had been done Sam returned to the safety of the Castle._

"_Ladies, try to not give Sam too much trouble. He thrives on everything running smooth here, also if you wouldn't go near the beach in your state. I would hate to hear one of you got swept out in a tide, after being quite drunk.". Jon glanced at the four women whom stood near Gendry, "I suspect he's more angry about the dessert being consumed than anything else, he loves those brownies that the cook makes more than anyone. I would be wary of him,". He said as Sam shot him a look of contempt. "Now, try to leave me some wine when you leave, please. Oh, and stay away from the strongwine."._

_Daenerys pulled Marcella and Margaery with her as they took off towards another path that lead into the heart of the garden where they could drink some more. She glanced back at Arya with a little grin, wriggling her brows before they disappeared from view, only their shrieks could be heard._

"_I should probably keep an eye on them, given they have a propensity for trouble when they have some wine in them," Gendry muttered taking Sansa's hand in his, "Apparently a lot of wine in them, how in the hell could you four drink that much fire-wine and be standing?", He glanced at his fiancee, eyes wide. Sansa laughed, pointing in the direction of the shrieks. _

"_I only had a glass or two. Your darling sister had three and between the other two they can put that stuff down. We probably wouldn't have partaken in so much had we not been looking for a lost wolf." Sansa said slyly, glancing at her sister with a telling grin. Soon after she was being pulled away from her sister, her fiancee's voice grumbling over being a nursemaid to crazy females could be heard over Sansa'a laughter._

_When the quiet finally returned to the garden Jon's hands slowly wrapped around her midsection, pulling her backside against him. They stood there for several minutes watching as the wolves rolled over each other in play, soft growls could be heard from the two._

"_Your wolf is leading mine into trouble, just so you know.". She glanced back at him, smiling._

"_Highly doubt that, but she'll have some pups in her by the next moon I bet.". He softly whispered against her ear, "He pined for her when she was gone, and now she's back it's time for her give him what he wants."._

_Her fingertips brushed against the velvet surface of a rose, "are we talking about the wolf, or his Master?". She asked quietly as one of his hands boldly cupped a breast through the material of the sundress, his thumb flicking against the rapidly forming nipple._

"_Both, I suppose." He murmured palming her breast gently in his hand, "Although, I don't know if my little wolf is ready for motherhood just yet."._

_She squirmed slightly from both his touch and the words that he was whispering into her ear. She was not ready for a child yet, was she?_

"_Sounds like the dragon is however...". She trailed off as one of his hands drifted under the dress hidden from view. Her breath hitched as one digit slid along the panties that covered her pussy. _

_He laughed low against her neck, nuzzling the soft skin as he began to slide her panties to the side, reveling in the wet heat that began to seep out of her center, "I want nothing more than to see you heavy with my child, knowing that I was the one whom helped you create the new life inside.," he answered, his voice husky with need. "Fuck, your already wet for me aren't you my little wolf. Do you want me to touch you?". _

_She nodded slowly, turning her head slightly to look back at his. His lips curved into knowing grin, eyes dark with something glimmering in them. "I don't want to do this out in the open when any of those fool can come by and disrupt your pleasure,". His hands withdrew from her body, causing her to whimper softly as he began to chuckle, "I will spoil you my pet, come.". He whispered, quickly scooping her up in his arms carrying her towards the castle._

* * *

_The library was eerily quiet as they entered the dark room as silently as they could without being detected or detained. Arya almost laughed at the determination that settled upon Jon's face the moment she acquiesced to his demands, his need for her great she guessed. She felt herself slide down against the length of his body as he set her feet upon the floor, smirking as she felt his cock through the fabric of his pants._

"_I've got you where I want you now my little wolf,". He growled leaning behind him to lock the door barring her escape. Gray eyes narrowed as she began to take several steps away from him, dodging the hands that attempted to imprison her in their grasp. His lips curved, eyes focused on his prey who stood across the room, palms pressed against a desk that separated them. _

_Her palms pressed against the surface of the glossy wood, waiting for his next move. She watched as he slowly began to move closer to her, eyes focused on hers. "Come here little one, you know I won't hurt you,", He crooned low, holding out one hand for her to take, "Come...". _

_She smiled, lowering her gaze but kept her ground not moving towards him, playing the game that he so wanted. "No,". She squeaked lightly, readying herself to move if he pounced. Yet, she had not been prepared for his actions as he sprang quickly, pouncing upon her._

"_You want to put up a fight, do you? Your pulse is pounding, and your not scared. I bet if I slid my hand back under that dress, I would find you even wetter than before. Wouldn't I pet?". He brushed down the length of the dress, fingers bunching the material as it slithered up her skin revealing inch by inch of her figure to him. He threw it across the room with a triumphant smirk, "On the desk,", he patted the surface._

_Apprehensively, her bottom pushed against the coldness of the desk, sliding back with a wiggle on the polished wood. Hips arching up as her palms spread along the inside of golden thighs, gently resting the tips of fingers on the edge of her panties. Inky lashes lowered slowly, but she could still see him. His hand reached out slightly, wanting to touch but hesitated for a moment._

"_Remove the rest of your clothing for me, I want you naked,". Jon ordered, settling himself in the chair before her, watching each subtle movement of the girl. His body exuded that fierce need to rip the panties from her and quickly drive his cock into her warm, and very willing body. The only reason he hadn't let that happen was because of her virginity. He wanted to savor it like a fine wine, slowly. He had the patience to make this a sweet for her as it could be, and later it would be fierce like the little wolf's moods._

_Deftly, she reached around to unclasp the hooks of the lace covered bra, letting the straps slide along her skin revealing more to his gaze. The lace brushed harshly against her hardened nipples, the mere touch bringing a soft whimper to her parted swollen lips. She could hear him shifting in the chair before her, but made no move to look up. Dropping the bra near the floor at her feet, she gave another wiggle of her hips, grinding against the surface of the desk. _

"_You could have just ripped these off you know..". She whispered, brushing her palm against the wet lace that rested against her pussy. When he made no effort to move to do so, she sighed softly a pout forming. _

"_I said to take them off. If I had wanted to, I would have done so. Now, continue. If you stall more, we will be interrupted I bet by those drunks outside. You don't want that do you? That sweet pussy says no, so be a good girl and do what I asked". His tone sharp, but his eyes were drawn to where her fingers began to push down the thong, away from glistening skin that was swollen with need. "There you go my little wolf, so very beautiful.". His tone softened._

_He stood suddenly, looming over the desk with a feral grin dominating his features as he drank in the sight before his eyes. "Touch yourself,". He growled huskily as he began to divest himself of his own clothing, eager to claim his mate who sat temptingly before him. "Please,". He added with a sinful grin, full of unspoken things._

_Her fingers slid down along the soft planes of her stomach towards the soft folds of her pussy, feeling the wet heat as soon as she dipped one finger inside. Squirming slightly against the desk as her digit found the hard little nub full of nerves, gently rubbing the sensitive flesh she could hear his exhale of breath, and the groan that followed. Daring to peek up she found him watching her, a bold smile formed as she leaned back allowing his eyes top watch as she began to pick up the pace. Pressing her bottom against the desk, feeling the friction of the finger against the swollen clit made her whimper in need._

"_Give me that hand,". He whispered as his eyes watched her grind against the desk, arching a dark brow. Arya squirmed one last time as she flicked the finger against herself before pulling the glistening digit up. His gaze upon her eyes as he took the finger into his mouth, sucking softly lapping up the juices that coated it. "Fuck,". He growled, "I need you now,". He breathed in deeply as his body came closer to her, his cock sliding against her thigh seeing it's snug nest. "I cannot help that this will hurt you my sweet, but I will make up for it,". He murmured against the valley of her breasts, gently licking each of hardened peaks._

"_I'll be gentle, I promise,". He whispered hotly, taking his cock in hand to gently rub against her cunt, groaning at the wet heat that greeted him. His gaze dropped to watch as he began to slowly press himself into the delicious heat that began to surround him, muscles tightening around him. _

_He stilled as he reached the barrier that was her maidenhead, staring down at her with a triumphant smirk knowing that he couldn't be gentle now with her muscles beginning to clutch. He took a deep breath before sliding back one and rearing deep into her warm flesh, tearing her apart. _

_The pain was sharp and immediate, but quickly faded from her memory as his hands grasped her hips tightly pulling himself deeper. His eyes looked down at her in concern, but she nodded eager for him to begin moving as her legs wrapped around him, urging him to move._

"_My eager little virgin, so tight,". His voice filled with lust as he began to thrust into her over and over, picking up the pace and depth with each movement. Her own body began to respond, greedily flexing her muscles against his cock. _

_She writhed against him, soft little whimpers falling out of her mouth each time he slammed into her. Nails dug into his shoulders, tensing her body around him. _

"_So, close...". He growled plowing into her soft body over and over, one hand sliding between their bodies finding her swollen clit pinching the bundle of nerves lightly. "Cum for me,". He hissed softly against her lips as a scream built in her chest, her orgasm pushed though every muscle in her body, bucking against Him. "That's it, fuuuuuuck". He roared as his own orgasm peaked his hips pushing his seed deep into her warmth._

_Jon planted a soft kiss upon her lips feeling spent, gently he pulled out of her warmth watching as the seed dripped down those golden thighs for a second before scooping her up in his arms planting tender kisses along her face. _

"_Thank you, my love,". He whispered against her lips, carrying her over to the sofa and settling her down gently. Gray eyes sought his out with a little smile forming, her arms resting against his comfortably._

"_They may have heard us out there... with your yelling and all". She giggled softly, the blush returning to her cheeks._

_He shrugged, a look of contentment settled upon those handsome features. He really didn't care if they did or not, because he finally got what he had wanted for years, and no one was going to have taken that way. She was his, and would stay his. _

"_Matters not to me.", he stated kissing his wolf tenderly. "I got what I wanted, you."._

* * *

_In fact there had been two whom after having heard the great shout came running into the main hall, wondering._

"_What in the holy hell was that?". Daenarys asked with a laugh, a new bottle of wine in her hands trying to hide it from the person standing next to her, but he had already spied it as she came running._

"_If I was to venture a guess, and this would only be a guess...". Sam muttered, clearly unhappy to even have to mention this, "Sounds like Jon, and Gods knows what he was doing... Oh, well.."._

_Daenarys glanced at the closed door with a smirk as she sauntered back out towards her destination, "Lucky,", she laughed under her breath._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sam could feel something was on the horizon and it was not good, no there wasn't anything definitive that had his guard up, but Jon had taught him to trust his senses. Even his father had taken him aside the last time he visited Horn Hill, his families ancestral seat, talk was mention that there was something afoot. It could easily be problems with the Royal Family, which wouldn't be out of the norm given the continued animosity between the King and Queen. No, whispers had started to leak from far north of Winterfell that those whom lived beyond the wall were on the move._

_While he didn't know how concerned those in power were about this, he knew that the Starks and the Military of westeros were. They called themselves the night's watch on the wall, preferring to wear all black, so the locals called them the black cloaks. Ned Stark had contacted his nephew to let him know, who in turn shared it with Sam. If anything he knew his history of the land, and when something up past the edge of the kingdom stirred it usually meant trouble. _

"_He asked you to come up didn't he?". Sam asked as Jon stalked into the library, a scowl upon his features._

"_No, but I'm going to anyway. Winterfell is part of me as much as this place is, so I go. Father agrees, and I should bring up one of the big dragons as well, but that I should keep it near Winterfell until needed, they aren't all that enamored with the cold, and the springs there will be good for them. Robb told me that Stannis is up there with his new girlfriend, some practitioner of a religion in essos. Took his daughter too, poor girl, doubt it's easy being the daughter of that one.". He replied, shrugging as if in thought. _

_This was not going to be a fun discussion once it was brought up to Arya, but he would go anyway, for family. Not that it wouldn't be hard to leave his wolf's side. These past few weeks had been peaceful after that day in this very room. He grinned to himself still seeing the moment he took her in his mind. She was his now, for all intensive purposes but they hadn't gotten around to speaking about what that entailed, of course it was always out there but no one had taken the step to verbalize it yet._

_He would never actually admit this to her, or anyone for that matter, but he was hoping that even now she carried his child, so that her skittishness of marriage wouldn't even be a conversation. It would be a fact, and something that she couldn't run from. A child would be cherished by him for the mother was already, and an heir was gladly rejoiced as well. His father reminded him more these days of responsibilities that were upon royal's shoulders, and the sooner he had a wife and child, the more the better. Yet, this was Arya who did things on her own terms, so he had to play dirty from time to time. Having her with child first was probably for the best, so that she would have to do the right thing, and protect that life which she carried._

_However, now he was worried that he would be away from her for some time if this did become more than whispers, but perhaps war. He already knew she would demand to come to Winterfell, but both her father and older brother had told him that it would be best if she didn't, for if there was problems that close it would probably ready the vast estate. Even her mother would be going to spend time with either her siblings or daughter, and the younger boys were in school away. Cat assured him that he could send Arya with her, if she insisted. She told him that there was still much to do with the wedding being in eight months, and being a royal one that meant much more to do. Arya would have the choice, he supposed, but here or with his father would probably be best._

"_When will you be going?". Sam asked carefully, watching his friends face. "Will you want me to go as well? I fancy a look at the wall again, even if it's bloody cold up there even in the summer.". He grinned, remembering the time Jon had taken him up to meet the Starks and the vast north that they governed. _

"_I cannot see why you couldn't go. You know how to handle yourself eh, slayer?". His eyes swung to look over at Sam, who was rifling through stacks of papers, grinning at the old nickname given to Sam when they were at school. Sam grunted giving him a look. "I think it will be a week, so plenty of time to prepare."._

"_Arya can run things well enough here, if she chooses to stay. If not, your assistant can do the job. If she does not, then we will just close it up with the bare staff here, and send the rest back to Father for the time being."._

_Sam looked up, arching a brow. "Speaking of... Daenerys called a day ago, something about having Arya come visit her while shes working out her.. help me out here will you... engagement agreement. What is that? Either your engaged or not?". Confusion bloomed on his face._

_Jon laughed loudly at his friend, knowing that he too had asked the same thing when Rhaegar had mentioned it to him several days ago. He never understood those traditions that the Dothraki still hold today from long ago. Many hundreds of years ago they were nomadic, and some still are it's said, but they now have claimed much of the plains in Essos as their kingdom. Now, they have vast ranches and breed the best horses in the known world. The Khal, or king among them now is a young man named Drogo, whom Dany had found didn't put up with her bullshit like many of the men whom have tried to catch her eye._

"_Ah, well from what I understand it's a bit of a give and take. Think of a dowry but, it goes both ways. I didn't ask what it entailed, since it's none of my business, but I think that the Khal wants some valeryian steel from us and Father wouldn't mind having some of their fine horse flesh to add to this stables. I know there is more, but I have my own problems to attend to. Yeah, she asked if Arya would like to come visit help her take over estate that is theirs once the agreement is finalized, which I think it is all but done. They will be married in both places, for a Dothraki wedding still hold to some of their traditions. So, it's gonna be close to a year till that comes about. So many weddings...". He grumbled, so many weddings and none of them are his, he mused. His thoughts drifted to the ring that sat in his pocket._

* * *

_The object of Jon's thoughts was restlessly pacing back and forth before the fireplace in their shared bedroom. She accidentally had overheard a conversation several days back between Jon an her father when Ned had called. Arya had been in search of Him to ask about a gift for her sister's wedding when she heard the voices, and stood by the door for several minutes before rushing off not wanting to be discovered._

_Problems up north were never good, those that lived beyond what most of the kingdom called the wall were not part of their lands, but people who were quite violent at times. For the past few hundred of years they have left this side of the kingdom alone, but now they were banding together for something. Now, Jon wanted to go help, which she knew he would if given the opportunity._

_She wouldn't try to discourage him, even if she felt that this may be dangerous because he was a true knight, even if there weren't anymore but in stories to children to get them to sleep at night. No, he was more someone who would help if it was asked of him, especially when family asked. She just worried, is all._

_These past weeks had been some of the happier in her life, and largely it was because of him. If you looked past his gruff and sometimes guarded facade that he had to put up to keep those whom would use him out, there was a man whom could keep the dark away from her. She didn't want to lose that, or him ever._

"_You will wear a hole in the rug if you keep up with the pacing, little wolf,". A voice near her ear teased. Her lips curved into a smile as his arms wrapped around her middle, cradling it gently. "What has gotten you so worried, my love?"._

_She glanced back at him, gray eyes meeting gray as a sigh escaped her lips before she could even reply._

"_You are going to go aren't you?". She asked quietly, leaning back against him relaxing in his warmth as his teeth nuzzled her neck lightly. _

"_Yes, I owe it to you all to help in any way I can. Whether it be by using what I have, or fighting, which I doubt that I will do.. I will. You understand, don't you?". He asked carefully, his palm still pressed against her stomach, almost praying for her to conceive soon._

_Arya glanced down at his hand, a faint smile forming against her lips knowing what he was doing. She would pretend to be asleep at night when he would gently cradle her in his arms, whispering to the Gods to make a child quicken in her before anything bad happened to tear them apart again, the fear was still too fresh to him. Truth to told, she wanted a child as much as he did but she didn't know if she could handle it if he was taken from her so soon. _

_She nodded slowly, glancing back at him again as he watched her. The need to have an heir was an important one, more so ever in their minds once she found her wolf with pups. Jon's predictions that there would be pups on the way came true soon a month later. Within a few days, Nymeria should be a new mother, and Ghost who these days never left his mate's side, a father._

"_I understand, my love. I'm just worried is all.". She murmured quietly, eyes closing in contentment as he began to push the robe she wore aside to palm one breast gently, the pad of one thumb brushing across the rapidly hardening nipple. "Do not seek to distract me,Dragon.". She exhaled deeply._

_He laughed against her ear, the breath hot against the skin as he cupped the breast again, feeling the warm flesh against his. "I don't seek to distract you. You do that all on your own. I cannot help if anytime I am near you, that the need to bury myself deep in your body overwhelms me. It is the way of mates, you drive me crazy.". He growled. Shaking his head to focus back on the task at hand, with a little pinch of the nipple he steeped back to move to the opposite side of the room._

"_Actually, you do drive me crazy, how you know things before I even talk about them. I came up here to have a discussion with you, but you seem to know some of it already. Are you like Bran, that I didn't even know it?". Only the family knew of Bran's abilities, mostly because they didn't wish for him to be ridiculed but he was a very talented psychic, or greenseer in the north._

_Arya laughed and shook her head as her fingers pulled the robe back together again, hiding the flesh from his gaze as she could hear his sigh of disappointment._

"_No, I don't have that but that is a rare gift only given to the few. But, odd that you asking something like that...". Her head tilted to glance at Ghost._

_Jon laughed softly, a brow arching as he watched her look towards his wolf and then back to him._

"_I really know how you kept an eye on me when I was in Braavos, well, after you sent Nymeria over.". She explained as she moved towards the two wolves, kneeling before her own rubbing the extended belly gently, those golden eyes watching her Mistress intently. "Did you never talk about this with Robb?"._

_He walked over to her and knelt beside her, gently petting the female lightly. "Yes, we talked about it, and he told me about the northern blood having the ability to warg. I can, but it's more than just my northern blood that make me have this, remember when bonding with the dragons you have to have something akin to that there too. So, yes I did jump into her from time to time to make sure you were okay.". He lowered his gaze to hide the smile from her view. "Arya, if anything had happened to you over there, it would have ripped out part of me... Now... Now, if something did I would lose half of me.. Which is why...". He sighed his hands rubbing Nymeria's stomach gently, feeling the rippling from the pups._

"_Why, what?". She prodded gently, resting one hand upon his arm waiting for him to finish._

"_I want you to promise that You will be safe when I am gone, if that means staying here, or going to my aunt, or father... just be safe.". His eyes locked with hers._

"_I promise, You know I will.. but you have to promise to come back to me. If I lost you, I'd lose the other half of me too.". She said softly, a tender smile framing her lips as she cupped his cheek gently. "When do you leave?". She asked seriously, her eyes dark._

"_Few Days, not long enough". His gaze left hers to watch the two wolves. "I am loathe to take Ghost with me, but I will need him. I'm taking Meleys too, if I need others I can have them as well.". He said gently, talking of his Dragon._

_Arya nodded as she turned to look at him again, "I'm going to stay here for a while, and then visit with Daenerys. After that, I don't know... hopefully you won't be there long so it won't matter. I should be able to keep busy, and out of trouble!". She nudged him playfully as he laughed._

"_Not a chance, You behave?". He smiled, but then grew grave. "I want you to be careful, I still don't fully trust Gendry, even after his declarations of being in love with Sansa, I just don't know. I would be more comfortable with you in Essos, where that crown's power can't reach, but at least if your here... Just be weary, if you have to get out of here, go."._

"_I promise I won't take any unnecessary risks, nor I hope you won't either.". She leaned over to kiss him gently._

_Arya gave the wolves an affectionate belly rub hearing them both whine in contentment as she stood and moved towards the fireplace, staring into the flames for several seconds. She could hear him moving behind her but when it grew silent she turned, gasping as he knelt before her with a grin._

"_I had hoped to do this somewhere romantic, on a beach perhaps or in Paris perhaps... but given that I have to leave soon and I want you to have the protection of my house, this is fitting. I love you, more than you will know, and I have since I met you all those years ago. You went from a wild little girl with eyes bigger than her face and hair flying everywhere to a beautiful woman who is as fierce as a wolf. I already had a conversation with your father about this, and he gave me his permission gladly but now I need to ask you.". His eyes were darkly serious as the palm of his left hand opened to contain a delicate ruby ring, "Will you do me the honor, because it is an honor to be able to have you, of marrying me?"._

_She took a hesitant step towards him, her lips curved into a loving smile as her fingers plucked the ring from Him, sliding it onto her finger. "Of course, I would...". She whispered, gently leaning down to kiss his lips._

* * *

_The days following were a blur of Jon preparing to head north, readying everything that would need to be shipped or taken with him. However, the moment the sun went down he would drag Arya up to their chambers, locking them in. He took her over and over night after night, trying to lock in the memories if he had to be away from her for any amount of time. She cherished the moments that they had with each other._

_The night before he was to leave, arya awoke to hear a loud whining from outside the door of their chamber. Nymeria, she thought with gasp on her lips. In all the chaos, she had forgotten that the wolf's time was upon them. Opening the door she spotted ghost about to scrape the door again but quickly trotted off in the hopes she would follow. In a little alcove near the stairs leading to their tower, the two wolves had made a little nest for Nymeria._

"_Oh sweet girl,". She said gently watching the wolf straining in the midst of birth, one tiny pup already emerged. Kneeling near the two wolves, she watched in silence as three more emerged from their mother. The little wiggling masses mewing a soft whine as their fur was licked clean by Ghost._

"_Four is a good number, she's a strong mother and didn't lose any.". Jon said from behind her, smiling down at the little pups. "Daenerys would like to have one of them, when they are weaned. Says they will scare the shit out of the horses. Her words, not mine.". He knelt next to Ghost, giving him a scratch behind the ears, "Least you got to see your bitch whelp didn't you boy? They will be strong pups, these wolves only seem to like to breed with the strongest. He avoided lady like the plague, remember?,"._

_He swept her into his arms carrying her back into the chamber, but neither slept the rest of that night. By the time the sun rose that morning they had both exhausted each other by the insatiable demands of the other._

* * *

_She stood stoically watching the men whom were going with her love did a final checklist of what they would need for the trip, and beyond. Jon was busy with last minute preparations and would see her before he left, so she watched in silence content to offer supper if it was needed._

"_Your mother knows that you will be here, but is wisely not going to share that with anyone. She too is still a might apprehensive when it comes to the Bull. She said to tell you that if you need her to come, she will in a moments notice, no questions asked. If you decide to travel, call Dany or Rhaegar and let them know, so that they can be aware to have someone come pick you up.". Sam told her with a sigh, "If you feel at all apprehensive, do not stay here.". _

_She nodded, hugging herself gently before smiling at Sam. "I gave my word that I wouldn't take any unnecessary risks, or go into King's Landing without him at my side. Take care of him for me will you? Don't let him take any risks."._

"_I will do my best,". Sam said seriously. "I doubt will be see anything bad anyway, they just seem to like to stir up a bit of trouble time to time."._

_She glanced down at the ring upon her finger with a smile, the ruby gleamed like fire as the sun's rays hit it at that moment. Fire and blood, blood and fire she thought to herself. From across the island came a great roar that seemed to shake the very ground they stood upon._

"_Looks like Meleys is in fine form today, let's hope he doesn't set fire to anything yet.". Arya grinned at Sam. _

"_Bloody Dragons,". Sam muttered as he moved away to go catch Jon._

_Bloody dragons, indeed she thought to herself watching as the dragon prince himself emerged from castle with Ghost at his side, trotting happily as they came before her._

"_I wish that I didn't have to go, but, when family asks we respond.". He began but she quickly shook her head in understanding. "Now, you promised to not take any risks, so if you feel it's not good to be here then please go to Essos. My father would love for you to come to the capitol, to get a feel for the court there. Eventually we will have to live there, you know. Just, know that I am doing this for you, and us. You know how to get a hold of me up there, if you need to. I may not always be where I can get a call, but I will try to keep in touch.". He said softly, his hands cruelly grabbing onto her hips, pushing her body against his. "Keep yourself safe,". His lips slid across hers kissing her tenderly before whispering his love for her in her ear._

_She murmured promises into his ear as her arms wrapped around him, squeezing tightly as she inhaled his scent trying to memorize it for when he was gone from her. Soon, the group that were leaving began to take off in the various ways. Most from the water in the naval boats that common in Valyria, and others were going by air with the chopper, save for Jon whom loved to ride the Dragons that his ancestors tamed for their own use. He smiled down at her, one gloved hand giving her a little wave before the great dragon rose into the air and began to glide away on the strong wind currents high above the castle. Leaving her here with only the crashing of the water below and the breezes that swirled about her._

_She was quite alone now, save for the ones whom stayed behind to see to her and safety._

* * *

_**Two Months Later**_

_Jon stood gazing down at the land below from the top of the wall. The wind was harsh up here almost touching the clouds, it seemed on clear days but the nights were the worst, he bet. So far it had been a mission to see what was truly going on with the villages and cities up beyond the kingdom. They were calling themselves free people, but who wasn't free really, he mused._

"_Burn a few buildings down, and a spot of forest and they back down slightly, is that right?". Robb asked from beside him, peering down into the darkness of the side with what they called wildlings. _

"_I wouldn't count them out this easy, but it may have been a good effect.". Jon grinned at his cousin._

"_Bloody good effect mate,". Robb countered genially, his tully blue eyes dancing in the firelight._

"_How's Jayne doing?". He asked quietly as they both looked down seeing only tiny pinpricks of light on the other side, probably down at the citadel that was housed next to the large ice wall. The soldiers these days rarely had to come up here with the advancement of cameras, but it was still interesting to see the views._

"_She's due any day now, and it scares me to death. She waves me off when I start clucking like a hen, she says. Women have been doing this for ages, she says. Well, this is my child, I told her.". He laughed, but then grew serious, "I just don't like to see her in pain, because then I blame myself for getting her in this mess.". Robb admitted, raking his hands through the auburn hair that he inherited from his mother's side._

"_Just think of it like this, that she's doing her duty to further your line on. Hopefully, the child actually looks like the north and not your fancy self.". Jon nudged his cousin with a laugh. Robb snorted his answer._

"_One day, you will get to experience the highs and lows of your wife for nine months. Most time you just want to hide from the mood swings, and the other times your too busy staring at her growing tits to even hear her. I may have gotten a few concussions from not moving fast enough with the latter, but they are magnificent!" Robb wriggled his brows. "but those come much later, after a proper wedding and all.". He eyed his cousin._

_Jon began to laugh softly at Robb's words. "I'll keep much of that in mind when it comes time for me to be a father."._

_Once he arrived at Winterfell there had been a few men waiting to give him congratulations and some stern warnings to treat their sister well. It did make him feel better to hear privately from Robb that he was still unsure about Gendry, but that if his sister was happy then it was all that matters. The days away from her had been long, and tedious at first, but a few nights ago he had taken the dragon out to flex their muscles against those whom were trying to wreck communication lines. The small forest that stood next to the meeting places of their wildlings was now a pile of ash and the trees were still smoldering._

_He missed her, but was reassured by Sam that she was quite fine. She had left Dragonstone about a month ago to visit with his Aunt and Father. She had grown restless by herself and wanted to travel._

"_She's okay," Robb's voice cut into his thoughts quietly as he turned to look at Jon. "Mother went to see her a few weeks ago, before she left. Said she was blooming in the sea air, and the ring you gave her was stunning."._

"_It was my mother's ring, it was fitting that another wolf should wear it. Blooming?" Jon laughed, having never thought of that adjective for Arya before. It gave him pause, wondering._

_Robb shrugged slightly, a rueful grin on his lips as he whistled for greywind. The large wolf chuffed a greeting as he pranced by Jon the silver fur bristling in the wind._

"_Oh, mother said that the pups were growing quickly. Three of them are white and male, and the other has her mother's markings. Perhaps I should breed the brute here," he eyed greywind, "Lady won't come near him or Summer. Oddly enough for such a civilized wolf, she'll go around shaggy who is the worst of the lot, but when You look at the owner well...". They both laughed, thinking of Rickon, whom at fifteen was hell on wheels._

"_Remember when we were that age?". Jon chuckled again, "Not my finest hours at fifteen. Then again, if I had been here at fifteen, I could have been as bad as he is too."._

_Jon smiled ruefully as Robb and his wolf decided to descend to the citadel for the night, having had enough of the wind. He stayed up there, not bothered by the cold. No, a dragon's blood was hot for the most part, and it was the same for his. Hot. Fire and Blood. He missed his mate, but he didn't need anyone to tell him that she was okay, he could feel her. Wolfdreams, he heard them called up here from a northerner who had a girl in his clan who had the same ability._

_These days his dreams were a mass of images that he still couldn't decipher, even if he tried. After several more hours watching out at the darkness that seemed to envelop the lands north of where he stood, finally his body cried out to get some rest._

* * *

_The man that stood before her had to be at least seven foot tall. Impressive, she thought, was probably what would have come to mind for most people when coupled with the fact that he had a gift when it came to taming wild horses. Arya watched with amusement as Daenerys tried to talk Drogo into letting her ride one of his prized mares, a beautiful silver colored one but to no effect. The man roared at the petite woman before him, pointing at Arya with a sigh._

"_She shouldn't ride,". He said gruffly giving Arya an apologetic look that she couldn't quite decipher._

"_Why the hell not, she rides quite well. She was raised in the north where they ride as soon as they can walk, right Arya?". Dany eyed Arya with a cheeky grin, clearly in her element here._

_Drogo looked at the silver haired mix with a sigh, his black eyes narrowed in thought. Perhaps the wolf didn't know that she was with child yet, for he could tell the moment he met her earlier that day. When you work with animals for so long, you can tell certain aspects but mostly the horses can when smelling the hormones and some had reacted. Interesting, he thought again, eyeing the dark haired woman._

"_If you want to ride fine, I'll show your friend around, but she will not be riding today. You'd do well to remember who is the boss around here little dragon." He towered over the tiny woman who's eyes narrowed at his tone. No, she wasn't going to be cowed by him, this one. When she snorted, he almost smiled but being used to bluffing those whom came to buy horseflesh he just glanced off._

"_Go on Dany, it's okay, I don't quite feel like being jostled around today anyway.". Arya said with a wide grin, clearly enjoying their banter. In fact, if she had been truthful she was damn near worn down lately. Dany grinning happily as she rushed over to the white mare that Drogo had given her the first time she visited with a little laugh, swinging into the saddle her rump wiggling as she moved the horse close to them._

"_Well, be a good host and show her some of the horses. Maybe my nephew will come buy her a horse as a wedding present.". Daenerys haughtily told Drogo before spurring the horse of quickly, dust rising under the horses hooves as she rode off._

"_Forgive me for being direct with you, Lady Stark, but women who are newly pregnant, it is not good to be jostled around. Daenerys should have known...". _

"_Excuse me?". She interrupted him, blinking blindly up at the man._

_He sighed, shaking his head. "You did not know? Forgive me again then, when you work with animals sometimes you can pick up on certain things, plus animals can smell hormones sometimes and they get a little finicky with pregnant women. The silver one reacted."._

"_Um, well this is unexpected.". She murmured clearly embarrassed by the conversation. "Guess now looking back on it, the signs were there but, I have never been good with signs."._

"_Unexpected?". He asked quietly. For such a large man, he was quiet unless someone came to bother him about a business matter and then it was like night and day. Being the king of horses was a mean business, she thought._

"_Ah, just a surprise is all. Jon will be happy, so will his father and Dany.". She explained, her palms already cradling the still flat stomach tenderly._

"_but, not the mother?". He frowned, "All children are a gift, no doubt. If you would like I have a physician here, we tend to be a rowdy bunch and most of my khalasar tend to need medical attention from time to time. It wold be no trouble, and then you can at least know for certain, but I'm pretty sure you are."._

_She laughed, shaking her head gently at Drogo. "No, Um, I mean yes, I am happy for this child. I think I am just shocked is all, but it makes sense now some of the things I have been feeling. Thank you, that would be lovely to have someone confirm.". She smiled up at him, still slightly dazed._

_Drogo nodded quietly as he led her around the large ranch which stretched as far as they eye could see out here on the plains. Horses, he explained, were a very good commodity even in these times. He took pride, she noted, in how he ran his empire. Soon they were standing inside the medical building which staffed both medical doctors and a few veterinarians as well._

"_I'll come back and get you in a bit, I should probably go see where that minx rode off too. I won't tell her the news, I don't even want to explain how I knew before her.". He shook his head seriously, muttering something about Dany that she couldn't hear._

"_For what it's worth Drogo, she adores you.". Arya smiled up at the large man, hearing him chuckle as he strode out of the dwelling, his voice calling out to some of his riders._

* * *

_The doctor had confirmed what Drogo had already told her later that day. Shock still bloomed in her stomch and heart at the thought of being someones mother. Could she really be a good one? Of that, she had no doubt that she would be, for even now that maternal instinct was slowly building. The moment the physician conceded that she was with child, her thoughts turned to Jon._

_He would be without a doubt overjoyed, at the idea that she was carrying his child for he had wanted one. Yet, she worried about letting him know right now, with him being so far away._

"_No need to worry M'lady, this is a completely natural thing. You, without giving you a full physical, seem to be in perfect health and I would suggest that you go when you return home to your normal doctor. Other than that, just remember to take it easier.". The physician told her with a smile._

_Daenerys caught up to her soon after she exited the building with a little arch of a brow. Amethyst eyes searching the gray to see what was the matter with her friend._

"_You okay? Drogo said that you went to see one of the Physicians earlier. Actually he told me to leave you alone, that bossy man.". Dany sighed dramatically, clearly enjoying his attention. She looked over Arya quickly, not seeing anything wrong physically._

_Arya nodded with a little grin at her friends mothering, for that was what Dany was good at. She herself would make a great mother one day, for her children wouldn't get away with anything._

"_Yes, everything is just fine. Um, well...". She fidgeted, the nervousness returning to her frame. The words were hard for her to express now that she had to say it aloud. "In a few months, there will be another addition to the family,". She said quietly watching Daenerys for her reaction._

_The other girl blinked struggling to understand for several seconds, before it dawned on her why Drogo had denied Arya the right to ride. _

"_A baby?". Daenerys whispered, eyes wide with excitement. "Really?"._

_Arya nodded slowly, watching as Dany moved closer nestling one palm against the still flat stomach._

"_Are you okay? How in the heck did Drogo know? Does my incorrigible nephew know yet?". Dany fired questioned at her friend, stil beaming happily at the news. "Fine needs indeed, Rhaegar will be estatic... not to mention the daddy..."._

"_Your horse King knew because he's been around animals enough to know that they can smell hormones when elevated, so it was a good guess. He offered for me to come here to be certain. As for myself, I am okay, bit of a shock I think, but a good one. Maybe not the best time, but we can't always choose when things like this happen.". She said firmly, "I'm going to go back in the morning to tell your brother, but I am unsure how to tell Jon, I don't want him to worry when he's busy over there... it could distract him."._

_Daenerys nodded in understanding towards her friend. It was not a good situation, that was to be sure but, it would have to happen._

"_He still needs to know, regardless. He's going to be a good father, Arya.'. Dany whispered against Arya's ear, wrapping her in a hug tightly. Arya sighed gently squeezing back._

* * *

_The next morning found her back in Valyria standing on one of the balconies of the palace. As soon as she stepped foot in the beautiful white marble building she was escorted to this area to await speaking to Rhaegar. It was just another reminder that here he was more than her uncle, or Jon's father, or a grandfather but a King, with lands to rule. Protocol, was something not totally unfamiliar with her as they experienced something akin to that at Winterfell, with Eddard being the warden of the north took King's business from time to time at the hall._

_Servants silently entered the area, giving the newcomer a curious look as they set about placing food on a large table under an awning. Her eyes watched with little interest, eager to impart her secret before she lost the nerve to do so._

"_The king will be here soon, My lady. He wished for you to have some breakfast while You await.". A soft voice at her elbow informed her gently, sweeping a hand towards the table._

"_My thanks,". She replied, allowing herself to be maneuvered into a softly padded chair. Quickly a plate filled with a smattering of what was offered was placed before her._

_Minutes passed as she sat and stared at the food, nervous now that the news had finally set in. A child was growing within her, it would change everything in the future. She knew that now, and it gave her a tiny thrill to know._

"_ah, there you are. You're back rather quick aren't you? Didn't like the dusty planes or the horses?". Rhaegar laughed as he entered the space, waving off the steward who followed in his wake leaving them in private. He sat before her with a little sigh, looking rather tired._

_Arya smiled up at him with a little chuckle on her breath, shrugging as she popped a piece of fruit into her mouth._

"_You could say that, not that it wasn't beautiful in it's own way and Drogo was interesting to say the least but, something came up that I had to come back."._

_Rhaegar frowned wondering what could have been so bad to rush back from seeing her best friend. Women, he mused, never understood their reasoning but he kept quiet, not being a fool. His eyes coolly surveyed Arya, but didn't see anything amiss._

"_What is wrong?", He asked slowly, watching as she shifted on the seat giving a small smile up at him._

"_Nothing is wrong, really. I swear, but I do have some news for you. I have just found this out myself yesterday, so it's still a bit new for me as well, but sometime after the new year begins there will a new edition to the family...". She trailed off as Rhaegar's eyes widened._

_He jumped up from the table, the chair clattering to the ground loudly in his wake as he pulled her up, wrapping her in a hug that took the very breath from her lungs. She responded but wrapping her arms around him in a responding hug, laughing softly at his response. _

"_Goodness, you do how to surprise me don't you? I had thought something had went wrong with the visit, that Drogo had scared you away, or something. But, no this is joyous news, indeed! Are you okay? Do you need anything? Does my son know yet?". He lobbied questions at her as he helped her back into her chair gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he smiled happily at her._

_She held up one hand with a little laugh upon her lips, gray eyes twinkling at the concern. "I'm perfectly fine, tired but I guess that is just going to be normal for the next few months, or years. No, I've not been able to tell him yet, but it's hard to get to speak to him with being so far up north where towers are rare but I will try soon.". She smiled softly, popping a piece of fruit into her mouth savoring the sweet taste upon her tongue._

"_Well, then you must rest. We will have the court doctor come and make sure that you are okay. In the meantime, I will try to get a hold of my son. He needs to know. Everyone should be informed soon, I would imagine."._

"_No, I would rather wait for a while to let everyone know. My parents need to be informed, but in a few months the rest can be told.". She responded with a nod, her mouth set in a firm line. "I don't want to overshadow my sister's wedding but by then it won't be much of a secret, I'll be big as a house.". Her lips quirked into a smile at the thought._

"_Women are beautiful when they are full of a child, those whom don't think so have dull lives. I could do without the mood swings, but it's a small sacrifice to be able to hold your child after. Your aunt was an interesting woman to live with for those many months, it had never occurred to me that wolves had excellent throwing arms. Well, it may be prudent to wait, I suppose, in telling the rest of the world until it's obvious that you can't hide it anymore." He agreed, eyes dancing merrily. "A wedding and the birth of heirs, Valyria will have such good news to enjoy."._

_She smiled down at the ring upon her finger, twisting it slowly in thought as her dark head nodded. Suddenly the exhaustion began to creep into the very fabric of her being, bringing a yawn to her lips as she smiled up at Rhaegar. He nodded in understand, calling for one of the servants to show the chambers she would be staying in to. He called out after her that he would try to get in touch with Jon._

* * *

_Sunlight streamed through the windows bathing the bed in warmth as she stirred from sleep. She must have slept the whole day away, she thought eyeing the blue sky from where she lay against the soft pillows that lay scattered around her._

"_You have been out for two days, tired I don't believe falls into this category.", A voice from beside the bed alerted her that someone had been watching her, but she knew who it was before even turning._

"_Did you alert the army then? A pregnant woman is tired and slept, the horror,". She snarked back, a little grin creasing her lips as she patted the bed next to her. Several seconds later the soft body landed close, snuggling up to her friend. "You didn't have to come back so soon, you know.". She murmured to Daenerys, inhaling the girl's scent._

"_Actually, yes I did. Drogo understood, and he told me to tell you and I quote," she made the little quotes in the air with her fingers, eyes rolling, "Tell the wolf queen that the silver mare is hers as a gift for the newest dragon. He's not so bad is he? Bit gruff, but that is mostly just for show. In fact, I'll end up giving him a heart attack, I think. I'm unpredictable, he claims. I should be submissive and quiet.". She snorted loudly, "I told him if that was what he wanted, he should re-think marriage then, that quieted him down."._

_Arya laughed, clearly pleased that her friend was happy. She knew the moment they began arguing that it was not going to be an easy relationship, but it would suit them both._

"_He'll be good for you, already doesn't put up with your shenanigans. But, you can bring out something in him that he does not know is there. Please tell him my thanks, for the gift. She is a beautiful mare, I will have to think of something special to get you both for your wedding.". She told Daenerys, smiling._

_Dany waved her hand dismissively with a little wink. "a little girl who looks like me is present enough,". She erupted in laughter before she suddenly sighed, "There is news, from King's Landing."._

_She sat up quickly, eyes widening as she thought of her mother and sister, but Daenerys shook her head, almost reading the thoughts._

"_The king had an accident yesterday, apparently he was out hunting and drinking, lovely combo, if you ask me. Anyway, it's not looking good, but he's still alive but it's touch and go at this point. Your sister called looking for you, but we told her that you had been traveling and were worn out from lag. I think she just wanted to talk to someone, so I talked to her for a while. It's a bit hectic in the capitol over there, I offered for her to come here if she needed a respite, but I doubt and this was me reading between the lines, that Gendry is letting her out of his sights. Not sure what is going on there.". She shrugged, glancing out the windows at the capitol beyond the Royal Castle. _

"_Your father thinks that you shouldn't be anywhere near King's Landing anytime soon, If, and we still don't know. If he becomes King, it's a wild card with him, and now we most definitely have to be careful when dealing with you.". Daenerys smiled, patting Arya's stomach. "That is not to say that the child is the most important here, you are much more to my dunderhead nephew. We just cannot take risks with either of you,"._

_Arya smiled laying back on the bed again, stretching her muscles. "Do they think he's going to die?". She asked quietly, not sure why she really cared but, it was good to ask._

"_Rhaegar said that it didn't look good, but that he's a stubborn fool, so who knows. He thinks, however, that Gendry is ready to take the crown, if need be. While he is like his father, he does not share some of more undesirable traits. He's not much of a drinker, or isn't much into whores, but he does like his sex... unwilling or willing.". Daenerys slid her gaze away, frowning. "Even with that, he's shown that he can rule, or would actually care unlike his father. The only unknown factor here is the Queen, there will be some cat-fights there, if she has to give up power. Which, she will, once the bull gets married."._

"_Whoa, back it up sister... unwilling, or willing? Am I missing something here?". She sat back up again, pushing the mass of hair away from her face with a frown, a concerned look settling in._

"_Oh, not with me for he wouldn't have a cock left if he had tried. No, he was never into me. But, I have heard some rather disturbing stories. Margaery told me once, few years ago that she had heard from a mutual friend that he pretty much coerced her to the point of rape to fuck him. This is one of the reasons that I had to protect you, my little wolf, from him. Well, that and the fact that my nephew would have had me strung up if I had let him touch you. There has always been something about him, but for Sansa's sake, I have been trying to give him the benefit.". She explained with a roll of the eyes._

_They laid there for a while, just enjoy the silence and each other's company like they had done many times in the past years._

"_Oh, so before I came up here to check on you, Rhaegar said that Jon should be home before the afternoon is gone. Given what is going on in westeros, it was best he came home for a little. There is quiet beyond the wall for now, if they need him they will call.". She grinned watching as Arya jumped from the bed and raced off towards the bathroom._

"_I hate you, you know!". She called into the bedroom with a growl, "that should have been what you started off with, dammit."._

_A throaty laugh could be heard near the doorway, "Got your lazy ass up and moving didn't I? Anyway, You have a few hours before He gets here, I bet. Come down when your done, and we'll go over some stuff for your sister's wedding that she gave me the last time I seen her."._

* * *

_The sun was setting in the sky when one of the King's guards alerted Rhaegar that his son had returned,and would be there within minutes. As the news filtered throughout the room, the din of those courtiers whom spent time at the court was rife with news from across the sea. Gossip was the name of the game in any court, Arya reasoned remembering the time that she had to go to King's Landing when younger with her father for the yearly warden meetings. Too many grasping people within close quarters usually made it volatile, she didn't much like that, but knew that this was going to be her future. _

_Arya could feel the stares from some of the young women who came to court to enter the marriage market, wondering if she was competition. If she could laugh, this would be a good time to do it. They had not publicly announced the engagement yet, being that he left so soon after asking. So, some of these women would be disappointed when they found out, not that it mattered in her eyes._

"_Feeling okay?". She heard Rhaegar ask her quietly, his eyes upon her face with a smile._

"_I'm feeling better than I had a few days ago, someone should have woken me up for sleeping so long.". She rolled her eyes with a little smile._

"_No, little wolf, you got up enough to eat something and fell back asleep. We made sure that you ate, but you were too groggy to remember it seems.". He shrugged, his eyes turning to look back over the crowd of courtiers. "Daenerys told you of the troubles going on over in westeros, yes?". When she nodded in response he sighed, "Can't say that I am surprised by this, but I'm not. Strange days"._

_She was about to respond but the crowd began to quiet and move around to watch as their prince appeared at the entrance of the throne room. His dark eyes scanned the room, quickly finding her standing near the throne, lips curved into a smile that began to warm her heart. _

_As soon as he reached the throne, he gave a little bow to his Father, black curls tumbling over his eyes when he stood up. He had not expected her to be waiting for him, for his father had held that little secret from him when they had spoken. She was here, and safe but not from him. _

"_Good to have you back, my son. No troubles for you up in the great frozen north?". Rhaegar chuckled as Arya's eyes narrowed at the description of her beloved north._

_Jon laughed softly, shaking his dark head slowly. "None Father, well other than a few squabbles, but something is still hovering, waiting. We couldn't tell, so if they need of me again, I will go back with Meleys.". He shrugged, his eyes cutting over to where she stood._

_Rhaegar gave a great sigh and shook his head, "We will speak later, after. There is a great deal to talk about, a great deal.". He smiled catching his son's look of confusion but he looked out over the crowd._

_She beamed as he rushed to her side, sweeping the girl into his arms. His lips crashing into hers with a fierce longing that took her breath away as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I've missed you so much my little wolf,". He whispered into her ear lovingly, as he set her back down upon the floor, taking her hand in his, fingers entwining._

_She glanced back at Rhaegar with a smile, his wink almost made her laugh as Jon began to pull her thought the crowds, the grip he had kept her from being lost in the crowd. _

_They quickly left the throne room hearing the courtiers gasp wondering why their prince was leaving so soon after arriving, but he paid no mind to anyone. He wanted to get the woman he loved alone, and now. His need was great, and she was the only one whom could damper it. Quickly they reached the private family sector of the palace, he looked down at Arya with a wink, eyes unreadable as they came upon the door to his bedroom. Pushing her inside gently he closed the door with a click of the lock._

"_I've missed you too my dragon,". She whispered, smiling back at him shyly._

"_How much have you missed me, little wolf?". He grinned wickedly, gently pushing her back against a wall, lips attacking hers hungrily. She whimpered against his lips, feeling his hands dip under the material of her dress to press one palm against her center. "Always so wet for me, aren't you love?". He purred, biting down upon one lobe, making her cry out with need. "That's it my love, tell me what you need."._

_As his words began to inflame her, fingers pushed aside her panties and slid into the wet warmth. His breath slowed as he looked at her with a triumphant smile, sliding another finger into her pussy flicking her clit gently feeling the nub begin to swell._

"_Release,", She growled rocking her hips instinctively in time with the fingers that were driving into, their pace faster at her words._

"_Aye, my pet, there will be a release,". He hissed, pulling his fingers from her dripping pussy, ripping off the panties as he did so leaving her bare from the waist down to his view. _

"_Climb on the bed, on your knees.". He told her, his voice husky with desire. Gray eyes watched impatiently as she smiled up at him with her own dark eyes, hazy with her own need. She turned away from him pulling off the dress, giving him a look at her shapely backside before slowly climbing up upon the bed. Wiggling her ass temptingly in the air hearing him groan in response drove her on._

"_Such a tease.". He mused darkly, his eyes drinking in the sight before him. Cupping her hot skin again, the palm of his hand brushing against the inflamed lips eliciting a soft whimper from her. The soft whisper of clothing falling to the floor was the only sound that was heard as he stood behind her, brushing the swollen head of his cock against the wet heat as he began to sink into her flesh. She writhed as he slid into her, a soft mewl escaped from her lips feeling his cock swelling as he stilled deep within her. _

"_Oh, Gods,". She breathed softly, her pelvic muscles fluttering against him. "Move...". She pleaded in a low kneeing voice, her palms pressed flush against the down coverlet below her._

"_Feel good does it my little wolf? Your tight little pussy strangling my cock is heaven,". His voice whispered against her ear as his body rested against her curves. One hand reached under to cup one breast, tweaking the nipple harshly palming the fleshy mound. The new sensitivity of her breasts making her quiver around him again._

"_yes... yes... yes...". She chanted quietly, fingers digging into the soft material below her, trying hard to not rock her hips back for the satisfaction she so desperately needed from him._

_Gripping her hips tightly he began to pull out almost completely, before sliding back, beginning a quick rhythm with his hips. Eagerly, she began to match his movements, trying to ease that slow burn that began building in her wanting to have a release._

"_You keep fluttering those muscles and I won't last,". He growled against her ear, grinding himself into her every other thrust loving the way her muscles began to greedily milk his cock, over and over. He didn't want to last, he needed to cum with her, in her._

_Soon her soft mewling noises became harsh whimpers, as she could feel the orgasm building deep inside her, the muscles in her pussy tensing tightly against him. As soon as hers began to pull through her tightly wound body, she could hear him rear up against her, quickening the pace of his own release, feeling his hot seed began to pump into her receptive depths._

_She quivered against him, breathing deep as his weight rested against her back, both not able to speak for several minutes after their rushed coupling. The sweat dripping from between the valley of her breasts, making her softly groan._

"_Now, that was the best welcome home ever,". He whispered into her ear again, gently pulling himself out of her. His lips pressing a kiss to her back before he turned to collapse on the bed besides her still kneeling form._

"_Glad to have been of service,". She smirked, eyes hazy as she laid down gently next to him, still trying to calm her wildly beating heart._

"_You know that was not how I meant it, my love.". He sighed, his arms pulling her close laying her head upon his still sweaty chest with a soft growl. "The moment my eyes fell upon you, the need for you overrode anything else. I should have tampered it down, so that Father could have let all those grasping courtiers out there know you were my fiancee. Instead, all they got was a glimpse of their prince pulling a woman with him fiercely. Are you okay?". His silver eyes looked down at her, one finger pulling her chin up. "You know I love you, right?"._

_She nodded slowly, a tiny smile appeared as she shifted against him, raising on one elbow to stare down into his face now. One hand gently brushing back his midnight curls that plastered about his face._

"_I am not interested in politics, or the gibbering of courtiers.". She replied, her voice soft. "I love you too, my fierce dragon."._

_He smiled up at her but quickly sobered seeing something lurking behind her eyes that bothered him, "Something is the matter, whatever is it?". He asked her quietly._

_She sighed softly, giving him the softest of smiles as her lips lowered brushing against his own tenderly. Taking one of his hands, she kissed the palm before placing it upon her stomach, then laying hers atop his. She watched as he glanced down at their hands, willing him to put it together what she had been trying to say to him, without saying it._

"_are you certain?". His voice was quiet, almost a whisper of awe from him as his eyes rose to meet hers. She nodded quickly, pressing her other hand to his cheek._

"_You will be a father come soon after the new year, my love.". She murmured._

_The realization of his actions several minutes before came crashing down on his conscience, causing him to frown softly and look upon her with concerned, but loving eyes._

"_I didn't hurt the babe with my being so rough to you did I?". He whispered, his eyes wild. "I would have never been so rough had I known, had I given you time to tell me before needing to have you..."._

_She smiled quietly, her hands calmly reassuring him. "No, my love everything is quite alright. We are just fine,"._

_His smile returned, fiercely proud now that he realized that soon he would get to see her heavy with his child, and no other man would ever touch her again. His seed had quickened as he had prayed it would in the woman he loved._

"_I love you, so much, and now you have given me the best news I could ever receive. My little wolf full of my pup, ". he growled, nuzzling her neck lightly before his teeth pressed against the soft skin, sinking in slightly marking her. "Mine,". He breathed against her skin before his lips trailed down her quivering breasts to the still flat stomach that soon would be extended full of life. "Ours"._

"_Yes, Yours my love. Always yours,". Her arms cradled his head against hers as they both drifted off to dream of the months ahead._


	9. Chapter 9

_Rhaegar glanced down at the message with a frown, before glancing up to stare out at the window. It didn't do well to brood over the words written there, but it was something he did well. When he was younger, his mother would worry about the melancholy that stuck from time to time. Some would say that the Targaryen's were susceptible to such moods, but he knew it was just his nature. Being the heir to the throne and the weight that it meant had just brought about a serious nature to the young boy. Then, one day it all changed, when he traveled to Pentos. _

_The city itself really hadn't held much excitement since it had been one of the places he frequented when needing to get away. After the deaths of his first wife and children from an accident, he felt the need to keep moving else the darkness would consume his mind. Mostly the guilt at not truly loving Elia, for whom he truly felt an affection, nothing more. Theirs had not been a love match, but a match the parents wished for. _

_So, that day he found himself walking about the city just losing himself in the everyday simplicity that surrounded him when he heard a woman arguing with a merchant. Generally, he would have continued on but, the tone of her voice made him turn to look and that changed everything for him. Years later, he would claim that the mere sound of her voice enchanted him, but it was her fierce spirit that drew him in. She had been a wild wind that blew through his world, overturning everything and anyone in it. Though guarded, she was, when he approached to ask if she needed help with the merchant. She declined stating that she was well equipped to do so, but did introduce herself. Lyanna. Lyanna Stark, of Winterfell. He knew of the family, of course. A wolf of the north, she truly was. In that moment, he fell in love with a wild spirit._

_That had also been the moment that there was trouble on the horizon, not that he had known of course. It would be some time later that it would come home to roost the story of boorish royal stag and his obsession with a wolf. Yet, even after all this time, his memories kept him alive._

"_They told me there was news?". His son said quietly from behind him, startling the elder from his reverie. Turning to see the dark haired dragon standing there made him smile, how much like his mother he looked, yet he was a dragon through and through. He handed the note to Jon with a sigh, shaking his head sadly._

"_Looks like the boar won,". Rhaegar said with a frown. "Things will change over there, no doubt."._

_He frowned at his father reading over the note from Sam. So, King Robert ultimately succumbed to his hunting injuries. Now, truly the drama would turn up in Westeros, he thought to himself._

"_No doubt,". He murmured, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps, for the good. Perhaps not, guess it depends on Gendry now. Then again, the Lannister's influence will still be there. Now, the queen mother will be out for another partner.". He glanced at his father with a little smirk, knowing that once upon a time Cersei had tried to set her net for Rhaegar, to no avail._

"_Perish the thought, I escaped her clutches once, and do not even want to be on the radar when that time comes.". Rhaegar smiled briefly. "Besides, when Your mother died, I told the court that I wouldn't marry again, nor do I want to. Burying one wife was hard, but two was too much."._

_Jon had always known of his father's first family, whom had been taken far too soon, that much was true. He had seen the portraits that had been done for both the wedding and when each of his two children from the first marriage had been born. He would have loved to have siblings, but having an aunt whom was close to his age had been enough. Now that he was on the brink of fatherhood, he understood now what his father was feeling. He was going to be a father, it still hadn't fully sunk it but it was terrifying and yet exhilarating as well._

"_Luckily, you can avoid it all by just not being on the radar. She'll be too busy trying to keep her power base, but something tells me that Gendry won't be sharing any power, with anyone. Not even his soon to be bride.". Jon shrugged a sigh on his lips. "Sadly, Robert gave up too much power, or didn't bother trying to have a good base and left everything to everyone else."._

_Rhaegar frowned, nodding in agreement. He knew when the time came for his son to be in his place, no one would be having this conversation. It had been important for him to teach his son that this was yes, a responsibility but it was also deeply personal and to lead you had to be understand those in your kingdom. He was confident that he would do well, especially with the right woman by his side. Arya, he thought, would do well. She had the right amount of wildness and balance to be able to his help-meet when he needed it, and a dose of reality when it was called for._

"_Yes, he should have been born a younger son, instead the heir. Stannis, while the worlds biggest bore would have dealt well as the King, abiet a rather boring one. Sometimes you cannot help the cards your dealt. Renly would, well, it would have been interesting to see what would have come from that. You cannot help if your born the heir, but you can change your outlook. Fate sometimes deals each of us wicked cards. Life is what you make of it, and what you take.". He stared at his son. "Speaking of..."._

_Jon glanced up with an arched brow, obsidian eyes gleaming. Of course, he would know, he mused._

"_What would that be?". He asked glancing back at Rhaegar._

"_Don't play the fool, of course I know. I asked why she had come back from visiting with Daenerys and Drogo, and she told me. She hadn't looked good, tired I suspect, course she slept for two days after she came back, about the same time you were on your way back.". His father said with a little grin on his lips, clearly enjoying needling his son a little. He remembered the day that Lyanna came to him, revealing that he would be be a father, again. It was time this palace had children in it again, he thought._

"_We've not had much time to talk on it,". Jon replied softly, glancing out the window, a faint smile upon his lips remembering the night before, "I didn't give her much time to let me know. She's still sleeping, eventually we will have much to speak on."._

_Rhaegar began to laugh loudly, watching his son's face. He figured as much the moment he dragged the girl out of the throne room, that talk was the last thing on his son's mind._

"_I guessed as much, nor did I think she would want to tell you publicly. There is time for that, right now is for you and her, and for you to understand what is to come. Making one is the easy part, but the responsibility comes once that child comes into the world dependent on you. This will be your heir, heavy thing that is. For most people, it would just be your first born, and for the landed class an heir yes, but for us... This will be the future King, or Queen perhaps. I know that you will be a good father, and a husband. She will be a good wife and mother as well, you both balance each other out.". He quietly spoke, a benign smile upon his lips._

"_I'm well aware of the responsibility of both a child and heir. Right now, I'd rather focus on it being my child and later, much later the child can be molded into a responsible heir. You did a good job with me, so I have faith that I can do the same with my children. Right now, I'd like to keep this news to just us, as I'm guessing that she's not told her parents, nor siblings as of yet. That is going to be a conversation that will be awkward in itself...". He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

_A soft laugh filled the room as Arya quietly padded into the room having heard the last part of the conversation. Quickly she moved to Jon's side, pressing a kiss to his lips lightly before beaming at Rhaegar happily._

"_Morning, both of you. As for my parents, I doubt they will be murderous, after all you have the best of intentions." She remarked, wiggling her ring finger with the engagement ring upon it. "Just that little matter of cart before the carriage, but, they know me, so it's not terribly too out of the norm for me to do something like this."._

"_Precisely, but you could appease them by marrying before the child comes, you know.". Rhaegar glanced at the two of them, shrugging, "It could be done, you know. I'm sure that with the right planner, matter of months."._

"_It's up to you little wolf.", Jon said with a smile, "I'd marry you tomorrow, if I could. I don't require all the pomp and circumstance, but while I am of the mind of quiet, there are those whom would demand that because of who I am. Either before or after the child is born if fine with me, we are contracted to marry, so they child would have my name anyway.". Jon's hand slid into hers, giving her a squeeze of encouragement._

_Rhaegar nodded in agreement, "Indeed, that would be correct. I would much rather it be before my grandchild makes it's entrance into the world, but it's up to you both. It wouldn't take much, and if you don't want a state wedding, that is alright as well. We can just save that, for later."._

_Arya glanced between both the men with a little sigh. She hadn't wanted to wait, no, but she also didn't want to upstage her sister as well. Sansa's been planning this wedding for so long, that it would be a shame if she had to share her thunder. Yet, right now the point was moot, she was carrying a child that needed protection._

"_I am not good at planning these things, so I would need help, lots. If we can get this planned before the ninth month, so that I am not going to have to be sitting then by all means, plan.". She smiled, tentatively. "The reason that I had been dragging my feet, wasn't because of not wanting this, but I didn't want to steal any of the spotlight from my sister."._

_Jon glanced at Arya with a sigh, "You may not have to worry about that right now, it seems that King Robert has succumbed to his injuries sometime last night. We will find out in the coming days what will be going on, in regards to the wedding. It could very well be a coronation and wedding, and in that case it wouldn't matter because you'd have to go to both, but we shall see. First things first, doctor visit. We need to know when you will be due, little mother.". He smiled down at her, eyes warm and twinkling._

_She blushed warmly across the apples of her cheeks, a little laugh escaped her lips as she nudged him._

"_I will let you both know when I've learned more about the details with everything over there. I'm sure I'll get Intel sooner or later. You do have to let your parents soon rather than later. It would be awkward to have you show up at your sister's wedding eight months pregnant and have not said a word to them, or rather let them know now, so that they can adjust to the circumstances, as they are.". Rhaegar eyed his Son, knowing who to blame for this. Jon had the wherewithal to look sufficiently guilty, but it did take two to tango, in this case. He waved them both off, already thinking of whom he could tap to help with this wedding._

* * *

_Jon pulled her against him gently as they both stepped from the room, the hug enveloping her senses into overtime. He had the ability to make her forget whatever she had wanted to say, but not that she minded in the least. _

"_You my love, have made me very, very happy.". He whispered against her ear, pressing little kisses along her neck. "I have you now, and something that we both created. I didn't hurt you last night did I?". He asked quietly, his hands brushing down her hair tenderly._

_She laughed softly, snuggling into his embrace as her head shook. "No, everything is fine. I am nervous about telling my parents, however.". She sighed, laying her head on his chest closing her eyes._

"_Perhaps, I may have a solution. We could marry quietly, just so that you have a piece of mind, and we would only tell your parents, and my father, of course. So, in the event anything should happen, which it won't, but in case that you would be completely protected and our child would be as well. Then we can plan the state wedding at our leisure, before or after the birth. Then you can safely tell them you are married, and with child and they cannot find fault, but they wouldn't be able to tell your siblings.". He looked down at her again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head gently. "Now, we have to get you into the doctor, to get you checked out, don't we."._

_She nodded quickly with a little grin. It amazed her that he was one whom wanted this child the most, well she couldn't say that she didn't want the child, she did but she still remembered waking up one night and his hands on her stomach._

"_You know, I woke one night... woke to feel your hands on my stomach almost willing for a child, why?". She asked curiously, lifting her eyes to meet his._

_Jon glanced down unabashedly, eyes wide as he had the grace to look guilty again, "Don't most men want the woman they love to bear them a child? I guess, not every man does, but I realized the moment you got off the helicopter that morning and staked your claim, that what I wanted more than anything was to keep you. I wanted you so much, more than you will ever know, but mostly what I craved was home, you were home to me.". His hand cupped one of her breasts, his thumb brushing against the quickly hardening nipple. "So, your mine now. Even when your in the ninth month, you will be beautiful, because the child we made will be part of our lives."._

_She blushed, whimpering against his chest before pushing him away with a little sigh, "Stop your teasing, I need to feed your child and myself before I waste away.". She told him, reaching for his hand to lead him off towards the dining room. _

* * *

_**Across the narrow sea**_

_Sansa sighed for the twelfth time that morning as she sat and looked out over the garden that bordered the Godswood. This was the only place in the palace grounds that she could go to where people wouldn't bother trying to speak to her when she wasn't in the mood to deal. Today was unfortunately, one of those days, she thought as the bells began to peal their lament over and over._

"_I had thought to find you here right now,". Catelyn said softly, glancing around with a tiny smile upon her face, one hand raised to cup her daughter's face gently. "How are you holding up?"._

_She gave her mother a little smile in return, for she felt okay, not really having been close to the great drunken lech to have it bother her. There was a little niggling echo of guilt for Gendry, whom had just lost his father, but even that didn't bother her much._

"_I'm holding up as best as can be expected, just concerned for my intended, that's all. What news?". Sansa asked with a small smile._

_Catelyn wrapped one arm around her daughter as they began to walk around the wood, "Seems your sister has gotten engaged as has Daenerys, finally. Jayne should be delivering any day now, which can't be soon enough for Robb, he's more nervous than she is. Men, you will find, sometimes cannot handle what us women can do.". She tapped her daughter's nose lightly, smiling gently. "Your father is doing good, and Bran and Rickon are doing same as always, up to no good."._

_Sansa smiled at the mention of upcoming weddings, unsure what would be going on with hers now that this tragedy had occurred. To ask while all of this was going on would have been rude, and shallow and she was neither of those things, so she kept quiet and let everything go on around her._

"_I tried to call Arya after the accident, but she had been asleep, or not feeling well I cannot remember. So, he finally got her to say yes did he? That weekend we were on Dragonstone, when she had come back from Braavos, you could tell something was going on. He wouldn't let her out of his sight, nor her him.". Sansa sighed, happy for her sister knowing that she deserved this happiness after how they all treated her as a child, yet she didn't resent any of them._

_Catelyn swallowed back a laugh at her daughter's assessment of her sister's relationship. It had always been true that Arya and Jon were drawn together, and no one had tried to stop that because at first it was sweet. By the time they realized it had moved from a mere crush, she had been old enough to make her own decisions. Cat had never had a moments hesitation about approval of Jon, for her was his father son and she knew that intentions that dwelt within the man were honorable. So, she was content to let it ride out till the end, whatever that would have been. When Ned called her months ago letting her know that Jon had asked for permission to marry Arya, she knew her trust in him had been right._

"_They have always had a bond between them, true." Catelyn admitted with a small smile, "You will have a happy marriage as well, do not fret about that. It will just be different from those two, that is all. Not many have what they do, but, that does not meant it won't be filled with happiness. Are you having doubts?". She asked her daughter, knowing these doubts filled her head during this troubled time._

"_No, it's not that at all, really. I wouldn't have made this choice if I hadn't believed I could have a happy life, it's just all this uncertainty right now that confuses me. I'm just going to be patient and wait to see what occurs, I guess.". She shrugged, another sigh slipping from her lips._

_Before Catelyn could answer one of the pages appeared giving the ladies a little smile and asking if they would return to the keep, for the King wished to speak to his intended. Taking her daughters hand in hers they made their way back to the busy castle._

"_Ah, the lovely little dove and her mother, My son had been looking for his intended seems someone found you. He's in the solar waiting for you," Cersei's voice drifted from the receiving hall with a small smile, motioning towards the steps with a little nod. In her hands was the ever present glass of wine, half filled no doubt with the finest wine, and most of it already in her stomach. "He's in a mood, you may not want to make him wait long, come Lady Catelyn have some wine with me while we wait."._

_Sansa squeezed her mother's hand and with an unreadable look turned to rush up the stairs, leaving the women to talk amongst themselves. Her feet whispered against the stones as she climbed up towards the top of the tower, her anxiety rising with each step climbed. What was going on now, she wondered before standing in front of the oaken door, poised to knock when it came flying open a arm reaching out to pull her inside._

"_Where have you been?". He thundered loudly as she was hurled into his arms, her body crashing into the muscles of his chest causing her to squeak loudly. "I've been looking for you everywhere,"._

"_I was in the Godswood with my mother, if you must know. What is the matter, my love?". She asked quietly, one hand on his chest soothingly, trying to ascertain what was ailing her intended. His cobalt eyes searched her face, drinking in her countenance. _

"_If I had known that, I would have not had someone search for you. I would have joined you there, for at least five minutes of peace and quiet.". He murmured burying his face in her auburn curls, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent that clung to the hair. "I've been ignoring you haven't I love? It's been a whirlwind of meetings, planning, and trying to right this place since the accident and now... this."_

_She wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing herself closer to him offering comfort without saying a word. To the outside world, this relationship had seemed odd at first, given the problems that occurred between Gendry and Arya but after a time she had believed that they were complimentary towards each other. He was all fury and she was the picture of calm, yet no one bothered to dig deeper to find out that there was more to each person. Yes, she had been cautious at the get go about his intentions, at first thinking that he had been getting close to her to get at her sister, but not once was Arya brought up in any conversation. So, after a time, she let him in and gave her trust to him._

"_What can I do?". She finally asked breaking the silence. His arms tightened against her, pulling her chest against his as a soft whimper escaped her parted lips. Muscles tightened deep in her body causing her nipples to pucker at the most inopportune time. She prayed that he hadn't noticed, but he usually caught everything._

_Gendry glanced down at Sansa with a faint, taunting smile at the feel of her nipples against his chest. Leaning down, his lips captured hers in a tender, sweet kiss tasting the honey that he knew he would find there._

"_Be by my side,". He whispered, pulling away from the kiss with a smile. "I need you by my side. So, If I said that we need to postpone the wedding for an extra four months, would that upset you? Because, if we did that then we will have both the wedding and the coronation. Which means more people would be able to witness both. Would that upset you?". He asked cautiously, knowing how women were about such things. When she began to laugh his fears were slightly abated, but not by much._

"_We figured as much, mother and myself that there would be a slight postponement. I wouldn't have pushed anyway, there is no rush, but four months is fine. Just let us know what we have to do, to help with the extra parts, since I don't think I have ever seen a coronation.". She shrugged._

"_Nor have I, but, I have been educated on what would occur, so I guess that is better than not knowing, but there are people who have, with my own father's. So, they will be the ones taking charge of that part of the ceremony. Have you mother begin to inform those your side has invited about the changing of the date. Mother can do that for the rest, as she has little to do these days now that I am taking charge. Actually, You should spend some time with her, to get to know what You will have to do once she takes her leave. After the wedding and coronation, she's going to visit Dorne with Marcella. She wants to see where my sister will be living after her own nuptials. After that, she says that she will travel, or settle back in on the rock with Grandfather.". He smiled down at her._

"_I shall do all I can to help then, if I can. There will be a flurry of weddings this year and next, I fear. Mother told me that Arya and Daenerys should be having one, but not when and then your sister.". She smiled back at him._

_Gendry froze at the mention of Arya's name. The muscles around his heart constricted at the thought of the little wolf. He had been trying hard to erase the vivid images that coursed through his dreams and thoughts for so many years now, that it was just a normalcy. In the beginning his intentions had been to woo her away from the Dragon Prince, now he was not sure what he wanted, but he still harbored a deep desire to fuck her. No one knew that he still wanted her, for he was rather good at hiding his true thoughts having been taught well by his father or mother. He had grown to admire Sansa, for there was more behind those pretty features, he had learned quickly._

"_Well, that is indeed good news, we will send them all gifts of congratulations soon.". He murmured again, his voice low. Plans were building in his mind._

* * *

_**Winterfell**_

_The shrill cry of a newborn floated out of the door as it opened to reveal the midwife smiling at the two men standing outside the room. They both jumped up at the sound of the creak from the door, knowing that then the birth had taken place. Once they had found out that a baby was on the way, both had decided that the child would be born at home, and not in the hospital that was quite a way away from the estate._

"_Young wolf, Your wife wishes to speak to you.". The woman announced with a wink towards Robb, making him chuckle low in his throat. "The doctor is just about done, so you can go on in."._

_Robb glanced at his father with a smile before dashing inside, the cries were now soft hiccups from the baby that lay in it's mothers tired arms. He could only see the small face peeking from the swaddling, but the red angry face demanded attention posthaste from the mother._

"_Are you well my love?". He asked quietly, settling down next to her on the bed, one finger gently touching the infants face. Jeyne smiled up at her husband with a little chuckle upon her lips, nodding._

"_Quite fine now that this little wolf is out of his nest,". She responded, letting him know the infant was indeed a son. Her tired eyes glanced down at the baby, who began to after being offered a fat nipple, nurse hungrily. "He fought like his father to stay where he was warm, and snug, but now he's here."._

_Robb stared down watching the fat little fist bump against his mother's breast. Dark brown hair clung to the infants skull in wispy tendrils as he watched the little mouth suckle for several minutes before glancing back up at his wife._

"_What shall we name him, husband?". She asked with a little grin down upon the child._

"_I had thought that Rickard would be a good name, it was my grandfather's. He had been a good man, but if you wish for another...". He trailed off as she shook her head._

"_No, tis a good name. Little Rickard Stark, future lord of Winterfell, do you like that name little one?". She whispered down to the infant, kissing his head._

* * *

_**Valyria**_

_Arya sat next to Jon with a nervous glance his way as the doctor shuffled some papers, clearing his throat as he began to speak to them._

"_So, I think I have a bit of news that may come as a shock to one, or both of you concerning this pregnancy. So, everything seems like it's going well, the mother is healthy. Your due date may change slightly because of the two fetuses...". _

"_Two?". Jon croaked, looking up at the Doctor with wide, shell-shocked eyes. Perhaps he had prayed too hard to the Gods, but they must have heard him doubly, twins._

"_Yes, Prince, Twins. As far as I can see both fetuses are in their own sacs, so I can say that they will not be identical. So far as we can have calculated you are about nine weeks along, so in about six weeks we should be able to tell the sexes. Heartbeats seem strong, which is good. Now, You can continue about your normal everyday activities, but I would cation you to take it easy. With multiple births there are a whole range of complications that can arise, not saying that there are any just like to lay out everything. Try to limit any stress, and get plenty of rest. Other than that, I will see you in about a month, or so."_

_Arya smiled at the doctor nervously, her palm against her stomach. The butterflies had not quit fluttering since she looked upon the screen not really sure what she was seeing, but quickly was told about the babies._

"_Any questions?". He asked kindly, glancing at Arya with a smile._

"_Is travel not permitted?"._

"_I would say, when your close to the due date would be when it's not advised, but not banned, unless any complications arise. I would just keep in touch with us when that time comes and we could advise you better on that.". The doctor nodded._

"_Sex?". Jon asked with a grin at Arya._

"_As long as it's not anything risky, once she begins to show, and by risky anything dangerous. So as long as your not using weapons, or restricting blood flow, then have fun."._

_The doctor bid them a good day and left the room quietly leaving them in silence for several minutes, each in their own thoughts._

"_Do you do anything in halves, I'm wondering?". Jon finally broke the silence, quietly asking Arya with a laugh._

"_Me? You were the one praying over me every night, perhaps they decided that we needed two? I don't quite know, but I do know that we will have two after the new year. I was nervous with one, but two... I just hope that I can be a good mother.". She sighed deeply, her palms still against her stomach. "At least, I know you will be a good father, one of us will know what to do."._

_Jon laughed softly wrapping his arms around her tightly, his lips brushing past her earlobe, nuzzling the skin beneath as he whispered, "My love, we will learn together how to deal with two children, as opposed to one. No matter what, we will be together. You will be a good mother, this is just nerves and second guessing yourself. Heaven help us if these two end up like you, and girls. I will have to lock them up till they are thirty," He teased, nudging her side with a laugh._

_She looked up at him with a nod, her eyes still dark with worry but quickly faded to their normal gray. Jon knew that she was still worried, and perhaps he was too, but he knew better than to express it. Doubts always seemed to be something one could overcome if they chose to, or they could let them work themselves out in time. The latter in this case would be the one to choose, for only in time would she learn she was ready for this part of her life._

"_So, tonight we have to announce to the courts our engagement. I'm sure it will go smoothly, but just in case do not listen to the magpies that flutter around there, for it is my choice to take you as my wife. I made the choice a long time ago, as far as I am concerned. If only we could announce the children too, so that there would be no doubt as to our commitment.". He glanced up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself, "Just be the cool woman that had come back to Dragonstone that morning. You handled Beony better than any of the courtiers that come here. Can you do that for me?". He looked down at her, his lips brushing against hers tenderly._

_She took a deep breath seeming to draw on some inner strength inside her body. Her eyes took on a cold, almost unfeeling air to them, revealing a hidden depth. Lips curved tightly at first, but eased to give a look of amusement to anyone whom didn't know her._

"_I believe I can handle pretty much anything that comes my way, let me handle it the way I see fit. Just have faith in me to know that I can deal, and I will do it my way. Always. In all ways. The only time that I strike out is when I feel threatened, and no one would dare that with you at my side. So, tell me what will be required of me tonight?". She gave him a curious look, still smarting from being talked down._

* * *

_Rhaegar found his son some hours later standing upon one of the many balconies in the palace, overlooking the sea that stretched along one edge of the palace grounds. Meleys was flying overhead, the shriek of the temperamental dragon could be heard for miles it seemed._

"_Something on your mind?". He asked Jon quietly, settling next to him in a chair. He had known since birth that his son had inherited his brooding nature, but these days it hadn't surfaced until now._

"_Sort of, nothing bad mind you. The little wolf had her doctor's appointment today,". He began with a glance towards his father, those dark eyes not revealing anything._

"_Everything okay with Arya?". Rhaegar asked quickly, sending up a prayer for her and the baby._

_Jon nodded, turning his head away to look out at the water. It sparkled as the sun's rays flashed upon it making it a deep sapphire color._

"_Yeah, everything is fine. Great in fact,". _

"_Well, then what is the problem...". He began but his son put up a hand, interrupting him._

"_There isn't one child, but two.". He finished quietly, turning back to look at his father with a little smile. "Twins"._

_Rhaegar began to laugh softly at first, but when his eyes met Jon's the laugh grew ever more louder._

"_Is that all? I mean, I had thought something was wrong, because it looked like you were brooding, but I think your just out here hiding, from her? Or life?". He asked his son quickly, trying to hide the mirth from his voice._

"_Neither actually, when I left Arya earlier, she was on the phone with her mother. The call was not going as well as she had hoped, but she hadn't gotten the courage to tell her what was going on yet. So, that tells me something is going on, and it's probably got to do with Sansa. Ever since they buried Robert, and Gendry has taken the throne it has been different there, so I hear. I'm concerned, aren't you?". Ge glanced at his father, arch a brow._

"_That was part of why I came searching you out now, Sam sent me word that Gendry is calling his banners for them to come to the capitol for fealty, and wants every great house there. Everyone, they are saying, unless there are circumstances which someone cannot attend. Not sure what he is planning with this, but it makes me uneasy. I'm sure it's nothing more that he wants none of what went on with his father's reign. Guess it's a good start for a somewhat honorable king, if he can get rid of the viper's nest.". Rhaegar looked up at the two dragon's flying overhead, their shrieks calling out to each other. "I wouldn't mention it but, she has to go. So, that means that you do as well. Perhaps this will be education for you, because one day this will be what You have to do."._

_Jon swore softly under his breath, glancing back out at the water with a frown. Of course she had to go, until she was fully his and thus a citizen of this crown, her surname was a citizen of Westeros. She would not be going alone, of course. No, not at all._

"_Also, there is the matter of Arya's sisters wedding which will be at the same time, it seems. Guess it's prudent to combine both, so that there is less expense.". Rhaegar nodded up at __Meleys with a quirk of his lips, "Did he get injured at the wall?"._

_Jon laughed shaking his head, "Don't change the subject, we both figured they would combine both. I've gotten something for both of them already. As for that brat up there, well sort of. He got too close to the wall one day, and ice can be sharp to heat seeking animals. He learned the lesson that day, but he recovered quickly.". He frowned, sighing as the dragons moved off, hearing the rattles of the charmer calling them down. _

* * *

_She set the phone down with a growl, remembering the days when she was younger and having been scolded for things not her fault. Today, apparently had been one of those days in which she got the short straw on her mother's ire. She had been upset that the timetable had to be moved, which meant that shge was stuck with her daughte for longer than she had anticipated. The children had known how much her parents didn't like to spend time in the Capitol, much preferring to be north. Again, not that this was her fault, no Sansa's wedding had been moved back three extra months now, which would make it a month before the children would be due._

_She had not meant to blurt it out as she did, but there it was, the truth was out now. She had expected anger, but what she got was silence, and then her mother began to laugh. Catelyn was no fool when it came to her children, and knew that eventually one of her's would have this happen, luckily she reminded Arya that she was engaged. So, at least there was that. Her father however, may not be as amused as her mother had been, Catelyn warned, but she told her daughter that she would tell him after she was done with this call. Now that stopped her cold, disapproval from her father. Perhaps, he wouldn't be upset, she mused, knowing how much Jon and herself meant to each other._

_She turned from her thoughts to glance at herself in the mirror, pressing one hand along the slight roundness of her stomach. No one could tell yet, she mused with a sigh, but soon, there would be hiding it._

"_My lady, Your bath is ready,". The small woman who had been assigned to her called out from the bath, no she was a lady-in-waiting, Daenerys had told her earlier. For if she was to be a princess, then she would have people to help her. Even if she didn't want any._

"_Thank you Myranda, I'll be fine for now. Come back in about an hour so that I can get ready for court.". She said softly padding into the bathroom with a sigh, looking down at the water with a smile. The familiar scent of the winter rose swirls around the room with a cloying scent that she still loved to this day. Clever girl, arya thought about Myranda, as she let the rob flutter from naked skin to the ground before her. Sighing as the warmth of the water relaxed her body she began to drift off, letting herself enjoy a few minutes alone._

"_Taking a bath without me, are you little wolf?". A voice whispered from near her ear. She smiled, not opening her eyes as she felt the water being disturbed as one palm cupped a breast, "At least you could have waited and had a reason to be bathing," He growled playfully kissing her neck gently._

"_You were not here to warm me up my love, so I had to find something that would, besides it relaxes me. The doctor said I should relax more, so here I am.". She laughed, wiggling in the water. She opened her eyes to see him sitting next to the bath, watching her body intently. She smiled up at him with a wink, "Everything okay?". She asked quietly, looking down at his had as it squeezed her flesh lightly, he thumb brushing against the hardening pink nipple._

_Jon nodded, leaning down to kiss her tenderly, his teeth pulling on her lower lip. His eyes gazed down at the flesh that lay before him in the fragrant water._

"_Just fine, my little wolf. Nothing for you to worry about, for now. Father found me outside and told of the news about your sister's wedding, and the coronation for the new king.". He knelt closer to the edge of the tub, grasping the bar of soap near her hand. Tenderly he began to slide the soap against the skin of her shoulder, watching as the suds built where the bar had touched._

"_Mother told me, that was part of the reason she called. They had to move it back four months, much to her chagrin because she has to stay there that much longer. Which has not made her very happy, to say the least, but there is some good news that she shared with me. Seems that we have a new heir for Winterfell, Jayne had a little boy yesterday.". She smiled at him, leaning closer when he began to wash her back gently sliding the slippery soap against her skin._

"_Everything went well then?". He smiled genuinely happy for Robb, whom he was still close with. "What is the little lord's name then?"._

"_Rickard, after our grandfather." She laid back against the tub watching as he went about soaping up the rest of her wet, slick body. When he reached her stomach his hands cupped the very slight swell. "I had to tell mother about the children.. I had wanted to wait to tell them both, but given the dates with Sansa's wedding. It would be a few weeks before I give birth, and hopefully we can go. She was not unhappy about it, which surprised me because of how she used to harp about how ladies should act.". She grinned at him._

"_How should a lady act?". He arched a brow, trying hard to hide the grin that threatened to lift his lips. "Should a lady have let her prince fuck her for the first time upon a desk? Shouldn't a lady have kept her virginity till she married? Tsk, tsk, I believe your good mother failed you quite horribly in that respect, my little wolf bitch". He growled low in his throat leaning back from the tub._

_She looked over at him with a soft laugh, her gray eyes narrowing at his visage. Quietly she stood from the water, letting it fall away from her skin in drops._

"_So, it's my fault that I was taken upon a desk for the prince would wait no more for the virginity that he took.". She murmured slyly, eyeing him with a fierce grin. "The prince should have been a gentleman and waited for marriage but no, impatient man couldn't wait."._

_Jon growled low again at her, his eyes dark and unreadable to her as he pulled her from the tub against him. His palms slid down her still wet skin, eliciting the pull from her lower body that only came with his touch._

"_I couldn't have been a gentleman, not anymore when it came to you my love. I needed you, and wouldn't be denied. You were always mine, and you will stay mine. You gave me a gift that I will always treasure that afternoon.". He lifted her in his arms carrying them both into the bedroom as he set her before the bed, the towel in his arms quickly dried her skin tenderly. "I love you, my wolf."._

"_and I you, my dragon.". She replied, "Now, I believe we need to dress for the court tonight, don't we? Since my mother knows about the babies, it's not so much of a secret anymore, so whenever you want to announce them, we can."._

_He tilted his head to glance down at the woman before him, watching as she shifted her legs nervously. She would be a fine queen, one day, much better suited to this life than her sister. When they had first met it had been the opposite opinion, of course, being that Arya had been a wild little girl more impressed by something whom could scale trees without appearing out of breath. Now, she was more of a lady than some of the courtiers that loitered here in the palace. Would he tell her that, no He was smart enough to know she would balk and call him stupid but he knew. Sansa may still be the perfect lady, with the ice flowing in her veins but that didn't always equate to someone whom could rule. Guess in time the world would see whom would be remembered._

"_So, if I announced it tonight you wouldn't be upset? It may be good to give them more than one good piece of news. We could wait till the sex can be determined, of course. No, tonight should be good.". He replied, but a frown marred his features, "We do need to speak about a wedding..."._

_Her laughter floated between them as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before turning away to begin dressing. His eyes followed watching as her ass moved, the soft skin sleek and rosy still from the warmth of the bath._

"_We can marry whenever you wish my love, for I do not need a huge ceremony. I dislike being the center of attention, but I understand if it has to happen. I just don't like it, that is all.". She called out as she disappeared into an adjoining room, her footfalls growing quieter. "What did you have in mind?"._

_He hadn't given it much thought, given the news that had greeted him when returning home to even begin to plan. Things had changed drastically knowing what was on the horizon with the plans in Westeros, but that was something which could be handled. They had to be married before she stepped foot back anywhere in that land, for her to be safe. It would sound irrational to anyone whom didn't understand the situation, or even if there was one to begin with since there was no proof that she would be unsafe. He couldn't take that chance after having almost losing her before. Especially now that she carried his children, they were the priority after her._

"_Would three months be okay? I don't think a large ceremony has to happen, but there has to be some of the landed families there for it. We could have another in Winterfell, before we have to go to your sisters so that those in the north can see the warden's little wolf married. I know that it is important to you, and me.". He moved closer to the door, hearing her moving about. The dressing room was awash in different colored dresses all about, almost as a rainbow had blasted the room with it's brilliance. "Dare, I ask?"._

"_No, you may not ask. Daenerys sent me some dresses that she thought would look good on me. They have not been put away yet, is all.". She laughed spreading her arms wide, "She likes to shop, while I do not. So, she finds things that she believes I will like. Usually, now I don't tell her this for obvious reasons, she is quite spot on." She smiled warmly at him before she turned to pluck a lacy strapless bra from the chair beside her. "You should go dress, unless you would rather show up disheveled. Not that the women would mind,"._

_He smirked at the jibe, but didn't rise to the bait knowing that she was jesting with him. He had always been a magnet for the female sex, and she knew it. It also drove her a little insane, but he found that it spurred him on to watch her claws emerge when provoked._

"_I don't have to tell you to behave tonight again, do I?". He taunted her with a laugh, "I don't suppose I do, else tonight you will not be able to sit for a few days. We wouldn't want that would we?". He whispered coming up behind her, one hand sliding down to grasp a handful of ass._

_A soft squeak could be heard from between her lips as she whirled around to look up at him with wide, gray eyes. The pink sheen of a blush forming along the apples of her cheeks as she reached out to swat at him with a laugh. Before she could move his other hand slid down, one palm cupping her still naked sex._

"_You wouldn't!". She breathed softly, eyes heavily lidded as one digit ghosted the slit, not quite sliding inside her ready warmth. "You wouldn't dare...". She said again._

"_Don't tempt me and You won't have to find out will you my little pet?" His eyes were following the movements of the fingers pressed against the heated flesh._

"_You know I will not cause a scene, you lech. Now, go and get ready else we will be late. There is time tonight for you to take what is yours, go on.". She inhaled as she felt the digit that had been brushing up again the smooth flesh slide inside quickly, flicking her clit once before pulling out leaving her empty._

"_Oh, no worries about tonight, my love. We probably won't get much rest will we?". He taunted again giving her one last glances before disappearing back into the bedroom, only his laughter could be heard as the door closed._

* * *

_Later that evening, she stood on the top step that led down into the formal throne room. Her eyes slid all around watching those whom loitered near the edge of the arched doors awaiting their turn to be announced. Nervously her hands fluttered up towards the diadem settled against her brow, remembering the last time that she had worn this and sighed. No, she thought, this night would be different, much different._

_Eyes slowly turned to look upon her once she began the slow descent towards the entrance of the room, the dress slithering against the floor with each movement. She had chosen well tonight, she thought, brushing her hands down to smooth the long red and black dress that floated along her curves._

_Having been lost in her own thoughts she didn't feel the hand cup her elbow at first until she felt the hot breath against her neck. She turned glancing up at him with a small, but warm smile eyeing him earning her a wink._

"_Chin up, take a deep breath and most of all smile warmly towards the courtiers. Everything else will fall away, it's just a game of give and take.". He whispered as he held out one hand, watching as she laid hers atop his gently, feeling her warmth seep against his hot hand. "My fierce wolf will be okay,". He murmured moving them forward to the edge of the archway, listening as she gave him a soft laugh, her trembling subsiding._

_The yeoman near the entrance gave them both a smile, bowing curtly before turning to call out, "The crown prince of Valyria, and Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell."._

_She took another breath seeing every eye now fully trained on the two of them at the doorway. She chose to look forward to where Rhaegar sat upon his throne ahead, a smile upon his lips as he watched the two of them._

"_Smile,". Jon murmured to her, his eyes scanning the crowd nodding to some of those in attendance as her lips curved into a small, but pleasant smile for the masses. "Breathe,". He continued, "Almost there, my love, almost there."._

_As they reached the dais Rhaegar stood from the throne upon which he sat with a smile, clapping gently watching as they stood before him with matching smiles. He winked, his smile widening as his gaze turned to those in attendance._

"_My lords and ladies, tis all good to see you this evening, for it's been a great while since I have wished to entertain in this way. Tonight however, we have a cause for celebration...My son Jon has asked for the hand of Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell as his wife, and she had accepted. Not only has this occurred but my sister will soon be married to the Dothraki King, Khal Drogo. So, please let us all give them congratulations,". Rhaegar's voice rang out along the room with a soft, commanding tone. His violet eyes scanning the crowd, watching._

_Arya blushed slightly, eyes lowered in a fake submission as Jon began to laugh noting her expression, "Oh, your good.". He breathed, tightening his grip on her hand._

_The crowd began to talk softly at first, a few words could be heard as they drifted up towards the dais, catching Arya off guard. She looked at Jon quietly, lips quivering as she nodded towards a group of women speaking._

"_Ignore them,". He whispered, his hand against hers still. "Just focus on us, on this."._

_She nodded, leaning in to press a soft kiss upon his cheek before glancing at Rhaegar with a smile._

"_Don't let what some of the women bother you, little wolf. They did much the same thing to Lyanna when she first arrived, it took her some time to get used to them but she prevailed as will you.". Rhaegar smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek lightly. "This will be your court someday, they will follow you eventually."._

_Rhaegar turned to say something softly to his son as Daenerys quietly stood from her small chair close to her brothers. Eyeing her nephew as he gave Arya a gentle kiss on her forhead before moving over closer to his father to begin greeting subjects, leaving her alone with her friend._

_Daenerys grins giving her a hug before squealing softly into her ear. "Showoff, not one but two babies?! Gonna be the greatest aunt to these two!". She giggled._

_Arya smiled at her best friend with a little wink. "I had to tell mother today, not something I wanted to do over the phone, but since they moved Sansa's wedding back, it's very close to the due date, just had to let her know. So, I'm sure there will be another phone call from father soon.". She sighed gently, grinning again._

_Daenerys shakes her head slowly as her eyes glance out over the room, watching for several minutes before turning back to Arya with a little laugh, "There are a few women here who have vied for Jon's hand in the past, even if he's never been interested. I'm sure some feathers have been ruffled that another royal has taken a Westerosi instead of one of theirs. Don't let them see you rattled, just take a deep breath and count to ten, then smile and either give them wit, or turn it back on them.". She nodded, watching as a few began to approach the dais, speaking with either their king, or crown prince leaving the two women alone._

"_They don't bother you much?". She asked Dany with an arched brow._

"_Sometimes, mostly because I'm either a female, or that I am not important enough for them. Either, really used to bother me, but now I figure that if they don't bother me, then I don't have to cut them off at the knees. Works out much better, ". She nodded to one of the ladies-in-waiting whom had a goblet of wine for her, taking it gently she glanced at Arya. "I don't take it personally at all, anymore. I'm third for the crown, well more once your two bundles arrive, so I've never been expected to rule.". She sipped the liquid slowly, savoring the taste._

_She nodded back to her friend, giving the lady-in-waiting a shake of the head at the offer of wine. _

"_Does Drogo have a court of sorts?". She asked cautiously, eyeing her friend. "I honestly don't know much about the dothraki, but from what I seen in the time that we were there, he's got an iron grip on what he controls. Except for you, of course,". She laughed softly, gray eyes twinkling._

_Daenerys tilted her head in thought for several seconds, a steely glint to her eyes, "Not in the traditional sense, would be the easiest answer. They have something of a court, but usually it's nothing like this. For the most part they are busy with their ranches, and some are still considered nomads. I've been told that those types are in the far reaches of the plains, and are few and far in-between these days. They have meetings ever six months, like court, to go over any business that needs done."._

_Soon her friend decided to mingle along those that she was acquainted with and left her standing on the dais, quietly watching the numerous people that attended court. Some of the nobles were dressed richly, and others came for comfort but still were clothed respectfully for their King. One such noblewoman caught Arya's eye as she came before the dais, giving a little curtsy to Jon, smiling up at him._

_Arya's eyes drifted over the woman critically, glancing at the blond hair before recognizing whom it was. She could only grit her teeth in frustration as Beony glanced her way with a cold glare before turning back to speak to Jon quietly. When she had made jibes at him earlier about being a natural flirt, it wasn't far from the truth, if she thought about it enough. For he had been taught to speak with a variety of people since birth and it came out much like one would think a flirt would, even if that wasn't the case._

"_She does not hold a candle to you at all in his mind, little wolf. Do not let her petty little glances get to you, she has always been a little spoiled by her father, so sometimes she believes that everyone else will give her what she wants.". Rhaegar said softly, glancing in her direction as he motioned to the seat that Daenerys had vacated for her to sit in, "You shouldn't be on your feet so much, and I'd much rather have someone to speak with."._

"_You mean you don't want their adoring lavishness right now?". She teased settling down upon the smaller throne, fluffing the gowns train around the floor carefully as she composed herself. Her gray eyes peered out at the room again, a gentle smile forming on her lips._

_Rhaegar snorted softly, fingers gripping the large throne as he began to laugh again, causing Jon to turn to glance at his father in question. When he was waved away his attention went back to the woman before him._

"_You sounded like her, just then. She once said something similar the night she was introduced as the crown princess. My father, well he was never like I was, and thought she was making a mockery of this," He nodded out towards the room, his hand widening in explanation, "but, I knew what she had meant, and it was true. My father wasn't as personal as I am, or as my mother was, but that was how he was raised, so you cannot fault him. I never wanted to be the stiff, impersonal King who lorded above everyone, without knowing anyone. Lyanna helped me with that, much to his chagrin."._

_Arya tilted her head towards Rhaegar with a contemplative frown, "If he didn't like my aunt, how ever did you get permission to marry then?". She asked._

_Rhaegar glanced away for several seconds in thought, fingers clenched against the gold of the throne. Those times hadn't been all fun, he thought, but he persevered against his father's wishes on that one._

"_Well, it's a rather complicated story, but to simplify it I reminded my parents that I had married the first time out of duty and their wishes. When the accident happened and I lost her and my children, I told my parents that if I ever married again, it would be on my own volition. When Jon was young, I told him that I would never force him to marry someone that he didn't love. So many nobles still adhere to marrying in one's station without the benefit of love at the onset, and it's always been something that has bothered me. Of course, I am realist and know that some do end up admiring and even possibly loving their spouses, but how long does it take to get to that?". He thoughtfully responded, a sad smile upon his lips, "I wish I could have loved mt first wife as much as I think she did me, but, I admired her but love had never really taken hold. It's one regret that I wish I never had,"._

_Arya nodded in understanding remembering what her mother had told her about her own marriage and never wanted that as well. She would remember this years from now when her own children would be on their own quests to find a mate. If she had not loved Jon, there would be no now for her. She would not marry someone that didn't love her as much as she loved them. Luckily, that was not the case for her, for she knew how much he felt._

"_My parents had much the same arrangement, for their parents had known each other and wanted the houses to be connected, much like they had been hundreds of years ago. They were one of the lucky ones, I believe. For they love each other now, very much.". She said with a wistful look upon her face, imagining her mother and father._

"_Aye, those two do. I've often wondered about their sanity however, with a bunch of wolves for children underfoot. ". He teased. "They are lucky, because most do not find that. You will not have to worry about that either,"._

_She nodded quickly reaching over to pat Rhaegar's hand gently, quietly thanking him for the encouraging words. It had meant a lot to her that he approved of this relationship, when some would condemn it because of the shared blood, but Arya had never really thought there was anything wrong. Nor had her parents either it seemed, for the heartily approved when Jon had come to ask for her hand._

"_I have plenty to worry about these days, but that has never been one of them,". She said softly, gray eyes falling upon the blond woman who had quickly pulled Jon down from where he stood into the crowd with others whom seemed to share similar acquaintance. He turned to look back at her with a small smile, full of unspoken promises, before his eyes fell to her stomach watching as her hands rested close by._

_The time began to pass more quickly as the nobles began to take the chance to speak to the future crown princess, now that it had sunk in that their prince was not on the market anymore. She began to meet some of the more important people whom promised to help her become acquainted with her new home, once she was comfortable enough to explore. Soon Jon had made his way back to her side, standing tall next to her chair with his hand on her shoulder for support smiling proudly with each introduction. _

"_I believe it is time for the little wolf to take her leave Father, she's looking a little tired and needs to eat else I may lose a piece of flesh.". Jon glanced at his Father with a grin, a joke between the two men. "I will see you in the morning,"._

_They quietly made their way down the dais, arms intertwined as the crowd parted so they could make an escape away from the eyes that had followed them all evening. Both of their thoughts miles away from the spot that they inhabited now, each hoping that the days, weeks and months ahead would be happy ones._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Five months later**_

_The bright morning sun glistened off the tops of the ice covered trees as the plane came in for a landing outside the city of white harbor. She smiled slightly, shifting on the seat as her eyes peered out the small window down at the landscape below. The north never failed the dazzle when it was still fall, and winter was on it's way. When she had been younger this was always the best time of the year, before it was fully covered in snow and ice, there was still the green of the land, but the trees were ablaze in other colors as well. It called to her, the land, the wild land which had always been home._

"_Almost home,". Jon leaned in close, one hand against her rounded stomach soothingly rubbing the taught skin. "How is my wolf doing?". His eyes searched hers as she turned back to smile at him._

"_They are quiet now, thankfully. Earlier I was the current punching bag for one, or both. I cannot tell these days.". She glanced at her stomach with a sigh. "Of course, they sleep when I am up, it would be far too nice of them to sleep when we do.". _

_Jon laughed softly leaning over to kiss her lips tenderly, inhaling her scent as he did. His little wolf was a fighter and it seems as if the children she carried would be as well. Since the moment that she could feel them quicken in her womb they have been active, almost combative she claimed. A few months ago they could have chosen to know the sex of each, but decided to let that be a surprise._

"_They don't listen to me already, so even if I give them a stern warning, they will just do it again anyway.". He grinned at her, eyes twinkling with mischief of his own. "They must already take after me. But, seriously are you feeling okay?". He asked._

"_The doctor said I was going to be fine traveling, and I am, I can assure you. It's heavy work carrying not one, but two children inside you, you know. I'm just going to go ahead and start blaming you now, so you are used to it once I go into labor.". She hummed lightly, hiding a grin._

"_Well, I'm sure there is something I can do to make it up to you, once we get to Winterfell.". He murmured low, his brows wriggling slightly._

_She began to laugh softly, leaning on his arm with a soft sigh, "That is the sort of thing that got me into this mess Dragon,". _

"_You loved every minute of it, don't deny it, Wife". He leaned in again, nuzzling her neck lightly as one hand cupped a heavy breast rolling the nipple between two fingertips. Hearing the soft whimper from her lips, he began to smile wide knowing that these days she was particularly needy from the hormones. It was very bad of him to tease her, but he loved to do so. "Oh, yes you do. Perhaps tonight my little wolf will need to be petted, yes?". He purred into her ear lightly, flicking his tongue along the lobe, hearing her begin to growl._

_Before she could respond the plane touched down upon the ground effectively cutting off the conversation as she watched her husband lean to yell to the pilot. She smiled to herself relishing that title, husband._

_After the evening in the Valyrian Court, they had decided that a grand ceremony was not what they wanted at all. They were sure that some had been disappointed with this decision but, in the end it had been up to them to do what they wished. So, a week ago they had a small ceremony with Rhaegar, Daenerys, Drogo and few others whom had been close in essos and wed. Now, they would have another small one here for family, who could be here, and some friends as well. This time, it would be in the northern style in the godswood as befitting a child of the land, her father told her a few days ago._

_Eddard Stark had called her the day after she had let her mother in on the little secret, and had surprised her once again. Much like the reaction she had received from her mother, He had told her that she had least had the promise of the ring to back up the sentiment. In that moment, all of her anxiety had evaporated into the ether. Knowing that they were not disappointed in her meant a great deal, even if she never vocally announced it._

"_Let us get you off the plane and into a warm car to go home, shall we?". A voice asked her, breaking the reverie that she had been in, granite eyes watching. "Don't you fall asleep on me now!"._

_Arya rolled her eyes, bracing her hands upon the armrests pushing herself up carefully. It had been so easy up until a few weeks ago to move but now she waddled when she had to do anything and it was driving her mad. Jon, being a somewhat smart man, had chosen to not comment when she would bemoan the state of things these days._

_Quickly the crew had them disembarked from the plane, the luggage was hastily carried to the car and stowed. She sighed as her eyes flickered around the airport, watching the activity quietly._

"_It's about time both of you got here, I've been waiting ages.". Sam called out, rushing forward with welcoming smiles for both of them. When he turned to look at Arya, his eyes widened, "How're you doing little wolf?". He smiled again as she nudged him playfully, leaning in to hug the round man with a little giggle._

"_Quite alright Sam, I'll feel better when I can get to Winterfell and have myself a bath, nap and some food. Perhaps not in that order, but close enough.". She eyed her husband and Sam with identical frowns, waiting for them to move. When they didn't move fast enough for her, she began to waddle towards the car, mumbling to herself loud enough for them to hear her._

"_Don't think anything on it Sam, I've had to deal with this for a few months now. Pregnancy hormones make her turn at a moments...". He was able to finish before she yelled out, "I heard that, get your asses moving!"._

_The two men moved faster than she had thought they could, quickly sliding into the car as the driver began to steer their way towards Winterfell._

_As soon as the car left the Kingsroad she could see the looming grey walls rising from the ground alerting them that the seat of the north, Winterfell was soon upon them. Home, she thought to herself happily, glad to have been given the chance to come back to visit before the two babes were born. At the very thought of the two nestled inside of her, little kicks pressed on both side of her stomach sharing her thoughts._

"_I felt that,". Jon whispered against her ear as he tapped her stomach lightly which had been pressed up against his side, "Lively little pup,". He grinned down at her._

_She sighed, "If it were only one, no both decided to let me know they were done with a nap.". Her eyes drifted back to watch the eighty foot walls of the outer become closer, the crisp white banner with the gray wolf flew high above the battlements._

_Once, this had been a castle that could have withstood any battle but these days it was much like most of those that were in Westeros. These days it was a large estate that helped support much of the infrastructure around this part of the north. _

"_So, either of you crack yet and ask the doctor the sexes of the babies yet?". Sam glanced between the two sitting across from him. When they both shook their heads in the negative he began to laugh, "I would have thought by now Arya would have"._

"_I have come close a few times, only because I want to have names ready but someone won't let me.". She glanced at Jon, a little pout forming on her lips. "He refuses to let me know..."._

"_Sam, stop encouraging her.". Jon growled softly before turning to look at Arya, "You were the one who decided that you didn't want to know. So, you only have a little bit to go. It'll be okay, M'love". He sighed, turning his dark head to look out the windows of the car as it slowed in front of the great hall._

_The doors to the hall opened quickly and out spilled most of her family, in their usual glory yelling at each other about one another. Catelyn sighed and glanced at each of her children, about to yell when Eddard whistled shrilly. As soon as most of the stilled the young wolf with his wife and child in his arms stepped out with a smile._

_Arya grinned out the window at the mass of people waiting to see the trio that waited for the door to open in the car. Jon slipped out of the car giving them all a gallant bow before he held his hand out for her to grasp, but she wasn't the most graceful this far into her pregnancy. She managed to get out of the car without falling over, which had happened quite a few times in the last few weeks._

"_Well, it has been far too long since the little wolf has been in these hollowed grounds, has it not?" Her father said with a wink towards her, opening his arms as she made her way to his side. Eddard glanced up gave Jon a welcoming smile, "Welcome back Nephew."._

_Catelyn moved to Jon's side, giving him a welcoming hug, "Let's get you both inside where it's warmer and then we can all visit. Come along you pack of wolves, inside."._

_Arya was settled by the large fire in the great hall as soon as they entered, being spoiled by the staff who were happy to see the youngest she-wolf back here. Her eyes met her mother's quietly, the elder stark woman blinked back tears as she came to sit next to her youngest daughter, one hand reached out to rest along the swell of her stomach._

"_Goodness, you never do anything by half do you my little wolf? Are you feeling well? Hungry? Tired?". Her mother began to laugh, pressing her hand still to her daughter's stomach, feeling a soft kick. "Well, one of them is saying hello to it's grandmother,"._

"_I'm quite fine mother, but hungry is a state of mind for me most days. As for these little pups, they are constantly active, one of them kicked against Jon earlier.". She smiled softly, her hand resting atop the swell. "Were you always this tired with each of your pregnancies?"._

"_Each one was different from the other, while I was horribly sick with one, the other I felt not one day of sick. You will find that each child will probably have their own personalities as well. It will be over soon, and then you will have two little ones to deal with.". Cat smiled, leaning over to kiss her daughter's forehead, "Visit with your siblings, while I make sure your room is ready and that supper will be on time."._

_Her younger brothers had already disappeared back to whatever they had been onto before she had arrived, which wasn't all that surprising since they were still teenagers themselves._

"_Where is Sansa?". She glanced around._

"_She said that she would be here in the morning, she was tied up with some alterations or something. I can never tell these days what is going on. He keeps her busy with this and that," Jayne said softly coming to sit next to her good sister with a smile but lowered her voice, "If you ask me, I don't think he likes her coming up here without him but, that is just how I see it. I could be wrong, but Robb shares the same opinion but will deny it if asked."._

_Arya nodded slowly glancing over to where her brother Robb stood talking to Jon, both men laughing over something each other were saying. They had always been close, she thought with a smile forming on her lips._

"_You would not be the only one to wonder just what is going on, but with anything you can't mention anything because it just becomes another argument. That is pretty much how it always has been when it comes to Sansa.". Arya sighed, shifting on the chair to get comfortable. "I still harbor reservations with her choice of groom, however, but it is her choice..."._

_Jayne nodded quietly and leaned in closer to Arya with a soft whisper against her lips, "We all share your reservations Arya, every single person here. We cannot of course say it with as much conviction as you... given whom he is. Yet, so far he has not shown anything untoward Sansa so we keep our peace."._

_Arya nodded, nibbling on her bottom lip in thought before she turned back to her good sister, "Now, let me get a good look at the little pup I seen in your arms earlier?"._

_Her good sister smiled happily as she deposited the still swaddled baby into Arya's arms. Her smile widened as soon as the baby's eyes leveled with hers. This child was a true wolf child, she thought looking at his flinty gray eyes and silky black hair._

"_He acts much like you did as a babe, you know.". Robb grinned as he sat across from his sister, nodding towards his son. "a temper to behold, stubborn."_

_Arya laughed softly, leaning in to smell that soft baby scent that always clung to any child. Rickard took the opportunity to grasp a mass of the silky dark hair that hung near his tiny fists, pulling upon it with a soft cooing sound. Quickly she glanced down at the infant with another grin, kissing his plump cheeks before separating her hair from his grasp._

"_Are you sure we aren't speaking about you brother?". She smirked, handing the child to Jon whom had come to sit next to Robb, watching the exchange with a grin of his own._

"_Oh, to be sure we are much of the same aren't we. Jon, why would you torture yourself with having this wild wolf with you for the rest of your days?"._

"_We could ask Jayne why she shacked herself to you as well, but I think we all know the answer to that one. It's probably the same as why I would want to be around your sister, insanity of course.". Jon teased, a pleased grin on his face as he stared down at the child in his arms. Soon, he would have his own children to hold and that gave him a sense of peace that he hadn't felt in a long time. "This one is of the north, no doubt for her looks like his grandfather,"._

_Jayne nodded her head in agreement as she took the now sleepy babe back, gently holding him against her shoulder with a little laugh._

"_I'm sure your children will have the look as well. He is a little wolf, to be sure. He growls when his needs are not met in a sufficient time. Unless his grandmother has him, in that case he's a good little boy.". Jayne murmured with a grin, gently rubbing the baby's back. _

_Ned stood at the edge of the group and watched as his family bantered back and forth with each other. It was good to have most of them here under this roof again. Soon others would arrive for tomorrow's festivities and it would be chaos, but Winterfell had been used to that when his children were younger. Now that his children were having children it would be again, he opined quietly to himself. Starks were a hardy bunch and would survive for many, many years to come._

_The sun had long set and the stars were twinkling high above when Jon set out to find Robb. Once dinner had finished they went their separate ways, to prepare for what would be a long day in the morning. Catelyn had come to their room with Jayne to speak to Arya, so he had left not wishing to intrude of the female bonding that was sure to come._

_He glanced around quietly in the courtyard of the inner bailey with a grin, remembering those summers that he spent here. They had been some of the happiest in his life, just to be near those whom didn't want or need anything from him. Most especially Robb who had embraced him from the moment they met as friends and family, and had equally did so to his aunt who shared no blood with him. It had made the world of difference and now he had the chance to pay some of that gratitude back, he thought looking down at the large wooden box that he carried carefully with him towards the lord's tower where he knew he would find the stark men._

"_Wondered when you would wander this way,". A voice came from the darkness, but he only smiled knowing who it was. Theon emerged with a smirk, "Blimey, you've grown older. So, serious too."._

"_So have you old friend, I've heard your to be shackled soon as well. Your father wore you down it seems, who is the unlucky lady?". Jon snorted, his eyes glancing at Theon._

"_Lyra Mormont," Theon mumbled, one hand rushing through his dark hair. "I guess it could be worse, and she's a hell of a lot better looking than her older sisters. Still, she's a damn fighter."._

"_Then at least get to know her, you may find that she's actually what you need. At least it'll stop you from acting a fool won't it?". Jon said softly, narrowing his eyes at Theon. Next to Joffrey Baratheon, Theon was quite harmless but still much gossiped about in certain circles. "You may actually have to stop spending so much time over in Braavos in the pleasure palaces, won't you?"._

_Theon snorted, shaking his head with another laugh, "Not hardly, but I suppose I'll have to pretend, for a while that is. Father wants another outpost to build ships on, and bear island is good enough, he says. Besides, I think it's time that I stopped being a prat that all of you call me. C'mon, Robb had me wait out here for you anyway, in case the two hooligans tried to get up there."._

_Jon nodded following Theon into the tower proper feeling the warmth from the walls closing in on him. Even today the springs still heated this large castle for those who lived here, but he had never much felt the cold that seeped into the very hart of this place. Yet, it still was a marvel to him._

_Theon grinned and motioned for Jon to enter the room before him, giving a mocking bow with a wink. He heard the men inside bantering amongst themseves about some sport they all loved. As he turned the corner he could see Robb lounging on one of Ned's large chairs before the fire, sporting a mug of ale._

"_You left this probate outside to watch for me, I was surprised he didn't wander off to get drunk on his own.". Jon motioned to Theon as he entered a second later with a large grin on his face._

"_Sadly, His liver needs to dry out a little from time to time. Else, he's going to end up needing a few transplants before he's fifty.". Robb snickered softly, eyeing his oldest friend._

"_Oi, you aren't too far behind me there prick.". He grumbled flinging himself into another chair._

_Ned glanced up from a stack of papers on his desk with a small smile at Jon, motioning for him to have a seat with the rest of the men._

"_I have something for you,". Jon began moving to the desk, his hands gripping the box gently as he set it down. He glanced at Robb with a small smile, tapping the glossy wood lightly. "I know that the Starks have an ancestral sword, a fearsome heavy thing it is. I thought that there should be another one, something a bit smaller. This is a gift for you on the birth of your heir."._

_Robb glanced at Jon with an arched brow, looking at the box with a curious look. He gave his cousin a nod before settling down in a chair to watch as Robb moved forward. The sound of the little metal locks clicking open held the four men in the room's eyes. The glow of metal could been seen as soon as the box was opened fully revealing a shining sword. The surface was as dark as Ice, but smaller with a hilt decorated with a howling wolf, it's eyes shiny made of dragonglass._

"_For the young wolf, as it is such, it must have a name.". Jon murmured eyeing Robb as he stood transfixed staring down at the surface watching the metal dance in the light._

"_Frost,". Robb chanted quietly, his hand brushing along the velvet that lined the box, "It's name shall be frost, for in winter it comes before Ice, and no one wants to see Ice before them."._

_Eddard laughed softly, eyeing the sword with an approving smile. "Frost does come before ice in winter, yes, very wise choice of names."._

_Robb smiled at Jon warmly, picking up the sword gently from it's nest. His hands wrapping around the pommel tightly, testing the balance as he held it. The weight was magnificent as was the beauty of the blade itself, but the world knew how special this metal truly was._

"_Thank you cousin, for this gift. Tis truly magnificent, and I'm sure when the time comes that the wold pup will know how to use this, and Ice. Remember when we were trained to use swords," Robb grinned wickledly before adding, "and guns.."._

_Yes, they have been trained to know how to defend themselves and others when he had come to Winterfell all those years ago. Eddard believed strongly that if you were a lord of anything, you should be able to defend said place from all. The boys ate it up, to learn how to use every weapon that they could get their hands on, save a few that would have been hard to a acquire. That summer had been a bonding experience that they would never forget for it forged family bonds._

"_It's a beautiful blade, and an excellent addition to the family. Ice has been in the family for so long, and now it has a mate to stand with it.". Eddard smiled, his dark eyes gleaming as they viewed the blade._

"_I'm glad that you both like it, for I wanted something to honor the Starks, both because you opened your home to me and because you gave your blessing for me to marry the little wolf. However, more than that you are family, and as such it's the little things that bind us to each other.". He explained with a smile upon his lips. Robb came up next to him with a smile, patting him on the back with a little laugh._

"_You do not have to tell us thanks for being family, it's what we are. You are wolf as well, part of this pack. As for taking Arya off our hands, well you made that choice. You can't give her back now.". Robb laughed softly, "More importantly, you will always be part of this family, regardless."._

"_Now, we have that out of way.. Theon would you go down and get some more ale for us?". Eddard asked quietly, smiling up at the tall man. "and make sure the hooligans aren't milling around, because I have a feeling they are..". He growled, thinking about his two younger son._

_Theon nodded and shook his head, rolling his eyes at the thought of Bran and Rickon loitering around trying to get some brew for themselves. He jumped up quickly and hurried out of the room._

"_Now, that he is gone.. I wanted to ask how my girl is doing?". Ned glanced at Jon, those dark eyes that were so familiar yet serious. "Will she be up for going to King's landing for the wedding?"._

_Jon knew what Ned was asking without even having to say it outloud. Yet, he was surprised that Ned asked._

"_She's doing good, but you know how she is... always trying to get herself into something or another. Luckily, she has been trying to help my aunt with her wedding to really have time to cause mischief. As for the wedding, I think she will be okay it will be close for her due date. However, the doctor assures me that it will be fine. She will not have time to be alone for anything to happen to her, I will probably have someone near her when I cannot be. There is no need to tempt fate. I also have rented a floor of the best hotel in the capitol, so there is plenty of room for all of us. Including my father, aunt and her intended. I will not have her stay in the keep, there will also be guards on the floor. Call it being prudent.". He said quietly, a fierce smile upon his lips. He had said everything he felt, without having to utter the true meaning of it._

_Eddard nodded in agreement, for he knew that his nephew had gotten the gist of what he had really been asking. When it came to Sansa, if she was happy then that was all that mattered, but her choice of groom had been a little concerning. Still, from what he knew there had been nothing to give any doubts in the two years since._

_Before any could continue this line of conversation heavy footsteps came up from below on the steps and two voices were in deep conversation. The two men entered the room loudly, holding more mugs of ale for each of them with identical grins._

"_He waylaid me, sorry.". Theon said sheepishly glancing at Bran, who had the decency to give a little shrug._

"_It's not like I'm crashing a stag party here or anything, I came up to see the sword!". Bran exclaimed, his eyes falling on frost with wide, interested eyes. "Bloody hell, that is beautiful! Oh, obsidian. Good choice for a northern sword, I take it you designed this?". He glanced towards Jon with an inquiring gaze. Jon nodded his head, smiling at the younger boy. _

_No, he was no longer a boy Jon thought of the now eighteen year old young man. Already a few inches taller than his cousin, he looked more like his mother's family, with his curly auburn hair and lively azure eyes that were always dancing with interest. Always on the quest for knowledge this one, the old soul looking for something to quell his thirst for the world._

"_I design most of the ones that are ordered, which isn't much considering how expensive they really are.". Jon grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "These days there isn't much of a call for them, but the metal itself is still in want."._

"_Bran, where is your brother at?". Eddard asked, glancing up from his desk with a frown. "Or did you mother get ahold of him?"._

_Brandon nodded with a smirk, leaning against the desk with a little laugh on his lips. "Yeah, the moment we got in, she pounced on him. I think I heard her threaten to chain him in the dungeons, or something like that."._

_Ned sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a few seconds. His youngest was his test, he knew it the moment the child was born. Wild was not the word that you would begin to think of when your eyes fell upon Rickon, but that was what he was._

"_What did he do now?". Robb asked with a smirk, clearly enjoying this. Once, he had been the one to get the weekly conversations with his father after they had caught him with Jayne in a compromising position. Now, he was able to clearly enjoy watching his siblings get the full weight of disappointment settled upon them._

"_Where do I start?". Ned began, grumbling softly as his hand rubbed the back of his neck, "First he was caught drinking but no, he was completely off his rocker and then decided to get into a bar fight with some of his fellow classmates. I mean, I guess I can be glad it hadn't had anything to do with females." He glanced at his eldest, eyeing him. "Shoes on the other foot isn't it now? Just remember this when Your older and it's Rickard, and you have to deal with this."._

_Robb laughed loudly, "Well, in that case he's going to an all boys school. I learn from my mistakes, even slowly, but I do!"._

"_No, no you don't". Theon mumbled glancing at Robb. "How many times did you get caught? Fifty?". _

"_I rest my case,". Ned eyed his son, lips twitching in a smirk of his own. "No, Rickon likes to fight. Perhaps it's time to send him somewhere he can hone those skills before he hurts himself, or someone else."._

"_Send him to Braavos, where you sent Arya. He'll be close enough by for his sister to go knock sense into him if need be". Jon grinned as Bran began to laugh softly at the image of the very pregnant woman slapping around the feral wolf._

"_That's an option, he's fifteen and needs to lean that he cannot go through like like a warlord. Maybe I'll go over and take a look after the wedding.". Ned said thoughtfully as the men began to drink the ale, each in their own thoughts._

_Her feet whispered against the ground as she made her way towards the glass gardens that stood at the edge of the Godswood. The trees themselves bare with the coming of the season, all except the weirwood tree in the center of the space looking high above everything. She had always loved this space in the castle grounds the best, both because it was quiet and most people left her be when she visited. But, tonight she wanted to go into the gardens, where it was warm and inviting since she couldn't sleep._

_The stars blinked down from the night sky as she stopped before the glass doors, one hand pressed against the warmth letting it seep into her skin for a moment. Since a child, this had been one of her favorite places to visit when she felt restless. Catelyn could always find Arya here, among the flowers, breathing in the heady fragrances or digging her hands into the dark and moist earth. Yet, no one really wondered why she came here, but the answer was simple. She loved to stare at the winter roses that grew here, crawling up the among the many panes of glass towards the sky._

_Those winter roses always made her think of love, or the memory of love. Ever since her mother told the story of Lyanna, and when she had missed winterfell so much her husband planted many of the roses on both Dragonstone and at the palace for her to remember the north by. As a child she didn't understand the full meaning of this, but now, it was clear the lengths someone would go to make another happy._

_Her hands cradled around her stomach gently, rubbing the taunt skin. One day the children would come here and she would tell them the stories that she learned, and they would know this history. Family. Home. Love._

"_Somehow, I knew I would find you out here... Without shoes and enough layers.". She heard him behind her, but didn't bother to turn as she smiled glancing up beyond the glass ceiling at the moon. _

"_It's warm enough in here, and I couldn't sleep. I tried to get comfortable but, it's damn near impossible these days.". She sighed, one hand cupping her back feeling a slight twinge of muscles. "I know I should be laying down, but I just wanted to visit here"._

_She could hear his sigh as he stepped up behind her, arms wrapping protectively around her midsection laying those long fingers against the swell of her abdomen. Leaning back against the hard planes of his chest, her eyes closed breathing in the scent of the roses, and dark earth below._

"_You know, the summer when you first visited... Well, you and the rest of the hooligans used to go out into the woods to swim...". She began, a slight blush forming on her cheeks heating the skin lightly. She could feel him nodding against the top of her head, only the steady rhythm of his breathing alerted her that he was awake._

"_One night, you all went out with some of the local girls.. probably by Theon's invitation.. and skinny-dipped.". Sheepishly she glanced back at him with a grin._

"_I remember...". He grumbled, his eyes lidded the gray beneath them dark, as the sky above._

_She nodded, giggling softly as she remembered like it was yesterday the way the boys were trying to persuade the girls to come into the water with them. All, except for one who had been quite nude as the rest, but had chosen to not bother the girls, but lounged on a large rock in all his glory._

"_I had followed you all out there to see what you were up too. My curiosity had gotten the best of them because, night after night there would be a ruckus on my side of the castle. I was shocked that Mother and father never caught on. I saw you sitting there, not joining in with the Robb and Theon."._

_He laughed softly into her ear, pressing himself closer to her backside, "None of the girls interested me, at least not the ones whom would meet us there. I should confess I was sure you had followed us, but I hadn't actually spotted you. So, a few times I would just sit on the rocks. Hoping that you were watching, but you never let on. So, after a while I just would swim and ignore the girls.". He breathed against her neck, lips sliding down the sensitive skin, nuzzling it lightly. _

_She squirmed against him with another giggle rising from her lips, "I looked, and watched and fantasized, but I honestly realize why until years later . Mother would have skinned me alive if she caught me, and would have chained you all in the dungeons if she had caught all of you. I cannot believe you did that.. very naughty of you."._

_His laugh filled the air, that wickedly deep thrum that pulled deep inside her bringing up a gasp as her nipples puckered against the thin material of her nightdress. Those long fingers of his began to slide up cupping the heavy globes, growling playfully back into her ear._

"_I will be very jealous of the babes once they arrive, for they will get to touch these while I do not". He whispered against her ear again, flicking it lightly with his tongue as his palms tightly cupped the skin again. "They are magnificent, and so very sensitive. It's amazing how much they have enlarged. "._

_Arya breathed, her skin turning to fire as he touched her extra sensitive skin. She began to squirm, hips grinding back against him._

"_I bet your soaking wet, aren't you my little wolf?". The soft hiss from his lips blew across her ear gently, the hot breath making her shudder against him. When she didn't answer his hands crept towards the hem of the gown, pulling it up slowly along the creamy expanse of thigh until he could cup the hot flesh. "No, not soaking.. dripping.". His voice rasped, deep with desire. _

"_ye..yes". She sobbed, biting down upon the lower lip drawing blood, the metallic taste filled her mouth. She could feel his fingers sliding along the swollen skin of her sex, only delving in every so often to flick against the clit causing soft moans to escape her lips._

"_My sweet little bitch, always in heat... just for me, only for me. Aren't you?". He growled low, "Mine,". Sliding his fingers from their warm nest as he spun her around to face him, "Tell me, tell me.. who's are you?"._

_Gray eyes peered up at him through the haze of need, coral lips glistening as they part breathless. She takes a step back but feels the cool surface of the wall against her backside. She can only watch as he advances on her, eyes dark and ruthless as a wolf with prey. Before she can look away one hand grasps her hair tightly, pulling her close to his body again._

"_Who's are you?". He asks again, eyes narrowed and dangerous. _

"_Yours,". Arya sobbed out against him, pressing the curve of her stomach up against him, wanting to be against the warmth that the dragon possessed._

_His eyes lightened giving her a little purr of satisfaction from her words, lips brushing against lips as the fire between them began to lick against each of their bodies._

"_So sweet,". He murmured against her lips, "turn around and lean up against the wall, m'love"._

_Her body trembled slowly hearing his words, the wolf inside wanted her to run and let him catch her to mate, but she knew that she couldn't run. Turning away from his gaze with a little whimper, biting down again upon her lower lip. Tentatively fingers pressed against the steamy window panes, trying desperately to calm the heavy thuds of her heart. Ever so slowly the nightgown that she wore was pushed back up against her hips baring the naked flesh to his eyes. The urge to squirm surfaced quickly, the heated air touching her already inflamed skin._

_Jon's eyes devoured every curve of his wife's heart shaped bottom. Ever so gently fingers caressed the soft skin before they crept lower cupping her wet heat. He could feel the wetness begin to drip down onto her upper thighs, making them shine in the faint light that enveloped the two lovers. _

_The only sound that could be heard was the faint rustle of clothing falling towards the floor of the gardens. The press of the head of his cock against her flesh caused her to shiver in excitement. In one swift movement, he slammed into her soft body filling it completely. The feel of his hands grasping her hips, brought a soft gasp from her parted lips, as he began to furiously thrust against her soft flesh. This was not the night for soft caresses, or gentle words she thought to herself. No, they both needed a release._

_His hands tightened cruelly against her waist, slamming his cock deep within her cunt, those velvety muscles that gripped him began to flutter with excitement. She was close, he knew, those little sounds she made drove him on, faster and deeper into her willing flesh the wet, slapping sounds of their union filling the room._

_Arya's body began to shiver uncontrollably , the onslaught of an orgasm so intense made her breath catch. Tiny twitches erupted from deep within her center pushing them outward, clamping down upon his cock, milking him with those flutters._

_He continued to pump into her body, feeling his own release close to the surface. Those tight muscles of her glorious cunt rippled over and over as he could hear the whimpers coming from her mouth. Bracing his palms against the window, he slammed into her repeatedly, faster than before. _

"_Fuck,". He growled jerking his hips tightly against hers as his orgasm responded to her own. The heat of his seed pouring into her still clenching muscles, draining him completely. As his body slowed he glanced down upon her, watching the sweat glisten against her skin._

"_You wear me out m'love,". He murmured softly, pressing himself against her back, pressing soft kisses along the exposed skin. After a few minutes he stepped back, gently pulling her up with him. He started down at her with those gray eyes, lidded still with lust and love. _

"_I didn't hurt you or the babes did I?". He asked looking down upon her again, brushing tender kisses upon her lips._

_Arya chuckled softly, shaking her head up at him. She knew that he was worried their lovemaking would hurt the children, but he was never truly rough enough to do so._

"_You worry too much my love, I would have said something if there had been.". She admonished him teasingly, glancing down with a little grin upon her lips. "I mean, you could hurt me.. but you didn't...". She trailed off as he began to smirk._

_She watched intently as her husband began to pull his clothing back up, a little pout emerging as he finished. "Such a good view too,"._

"_You can have more of a view once we get back to our bedchamber, I'm sure that I have more for you.". He growled, pulling her up against him again, rubbing his lips against hers. "Let us go, before we are discovered,"._

_Morning came quickly at Winterfell, and with it many preparations for the midday nuptials. The castle was buzzing with talk and everyone was doing this part to help get it finished. All, except the bride herself, whom was currently cradling the littlest wolf in her arms entertaining the baby with funny faces. She had came to the nursery to get away from her mother's military like precision._

_Little Rickard was a very robust baby, she noted as she gazed down at the plump little cheeks. He was of the north, to be sure, she noted that he looked much like the pictures of herself as a baby. He had the temper to match as well, for little growls could be heard before she entered the room, of him demanding attention._

"_Sweet little wolf, I hear your growls.". She cooed down at him, a little smile upon her face inhaling the baby's scent. "What is the matter little one?"._

_She hadn't heard Jayne enter behind her but the woman began to laugh watching the big and little wolf growl at each other._

"_You should be sitting down Arya. Hell when I was in my eight month all I wanted to do was eat, sleep and lay about. Yet, I rarely see you sitting.". Jayne grinned leaning over to kiss Rickard's downy head. "He probably needs to be changed,"._

_Arya chuckled handing the child over to Jayne before settling into one of the comfortable chairs. Yawning wide as the exhaustion of the last few days began to catch up with her._

"_You do have a few hours before they begin to come for you yet, go get some rest. Your sister should be in any time now. Daenerys and Rhaegar have just come in. They were scooped up by your mother to help her. She's a great taskmaster." Jayne chuckled as she quickly changed the little wolf, listening to him giggle up at her._

"_Were my parents disappointed that we wed after...". She glanced down at her round stomach, fingers gently laying atop with a little sigh._

_Jayne shook her head quickly, frowning as she picked up Rickard and moved to the other chair opposite of Arya. The little lord growled up at his mother when she settled him against her shoulder, patting his little back tenderly._

"_Why would you believe they would be disappointed in you?". Jayne asked her quietly, a sincere frown upon her face. "No, they were not. However, I believe they were concerned, but it's you Arya. Of all of their children, they knew you would be okay and that Jon was beyond honorable. Your father told me he knew years ago that you would one day marry Jon."._

_She nodded with a little smile, sighing again. "For a while there, it wasn't a certainty that we would. I'm glad to know that they put their faith in me. I will say that we were engaged before I knew about the babes, so yes he is very honorable.". A blush began to bloom against the apples of her cheeks._

_She stood in the great hall listening to her mother give last minute instructions to the staff before the ceremony was to begin. Everyone was outside waiting, but she had almost fifteen minutes before she had to step out with her father. One would believe just by looking at her that there was no anxiety flowing thought every nerve in her body, but that would be untrue. This institution of marriage was still new to her having really only been wed a little more than two weeks now, but that had been in Valyria and now they would repeat it here, in the customs of the north._

_A flash of red made her eyes turn towards the doors leading out into the yard. Her sister, Sansa, stood demurely hands clasped together in a nervous pose._

"_Arya!". Sansa exclaimed rushing forwards with a bit of laughter on her breath, casting a look at Arya's ensemble. _

_When her gaze fell upon the swollen stomach she stopped, blinking in confusion. The family had decided that it was not best to let her sister know because of certain people having knowledge of it, but it had hurt to exclude her. They were not close, no, and never had been really but she still was family._

"_Woah, You're pregnant? Why has no one told me?". She frowned glancing at her mother and then back to Arya, eyes filled with confusion and hurt._

"_I didn't want to take away from all of your shine, with the wedding and coronation. We only decided to get married this quick because of the babies... else we would have waited...". She murmured quietly, feeling guilty now seeing Sansa's face._

_Sansa's eyes widened again, her lips circling in a perfect circle as those words sunk in. "Babies? As in more than one?" a fleeting smile appeared, still betraying the hurt on her features._

_Arya stepped forward taking her sister's hands in hers and smiles, pressing a kiss to the other's cheek gently, "Yes, twins. We do not know the genders, we chose not to know. Please do not be mad, we didn't do it out of malice. You know I don't like the spotlight on me,". She grumbled unhappily as Sansa began to laugh, shaking her auburn locks._

"_I'm more hurt than anything, but I'll get over it. I admit that I have been very busy so I wouldn't have had time to come visit anyway. But, I think everything is just about done. It's stressful to have both ceremonies at the same time, I will tell you that. However, I am glad to be here now.. both of us are. I dragged Gendry along with me, we needed to get away from his mother for a few days.". Sansa said brightly, a pleased smile upon her lips._

_Arya nodded in agreement, but deep inside her she began to shriek. By now, she thought, this whole weird thing should be over with since he's going to marry Sansa and has not tried to cause any trouble with anyone. Still, She couldn't shake a feeling that something was brewing, but if it never did it would be a welcome relief. There was something to be said about not bringing it up to her sister, because that would cause more hard feelings and she was ready to move on._

"_He's going to be family soon enough that You don't have to ask anymore, and I'm sure that Mother and Father would like to spend time with you both before your super busy with being a Queen. This is partly why we wanted to have a second ceremony here, for Jon was of the mind as well that this was a shared family so we wanted everyone to celebrate.". She explained, squeezing Sansa's hand gently._

"_Thank you,". Sansa whispered, her eyes filling with unshod tears, "I mean it, I know that there has been problems in the past, but everything is different now. I've seen Him change, and I just hope everyone else can too."._

_Before Arya could muster up an answer their mother swept back into the hall making sure that everyone was ready. Her eyes fell upon her eldest and they quickly hugged before she shooed her off to the Godswood so that Arya could be in place._

"_Thank you, for this. I know that we did this all wrong, children before marriage but, it was not intentional. I hope that I didn't disappoint either you or father.". She whispered, laying her head on Catelyn's shoulder, feeling those arms wra around her tenderly._

"_Oh, my little wolf. You didn't, I swear. It was, yes, a shock to know that you were pregnant, but you wouldn't be the first bride to be carrying a child before the ceremony. I didn't worry because of whom I was thinking of, You and Jon, if it was your brother's then yes, I would have worried. You, however, my little wolf have been straight in your affections for him. After you had left home, we figured out it was because you loved him, but as a thirteen year old we just didn't know how much. At that age it's hard to understand the logical thinking of a teenager, but we knew that neither of you were flighty. That helped quite a lot. Also, he was one of the most mature sixteen year old's that I have ever met.". Catelyn smiled down at her daughter, brushing back a stray tendril that had escaped the braid that hung against Arya's shoulder._

"_I feel I don't deserve him, sometimes. Yet, I cannot live without him either.". She confessed, blushing slightly._

"_Rubbish, pure rubbish. You deserve all the happiness in the world, my love. Sure, it's not been the smoothest of roads for you both, but most of that was stubbornness on both of your heads. I can only imagine what my grandbabies are gonna be like if they both have that in them, which they will. It's a stark trait, your father has it in spades.". Cat grinned, rolling her own eyes quickly. "Now, I need to get outside to see if everyone is ready. I will send in your father in a moment. You take a few minutes to relax."._

_She watched as Catelyn gave a few more instructions to some of the staff before stepping out in the late afternoon sun. Her voice could be heard for a few moments, then faded into a dull murmur that came from the direction of the Godswoods. Anxiety settled into the pit of her stomach as she waited for her father to come collect her._

"_Are you ready little wolf?". Eddard asked quietly stepping into the hall quietly, holding the maidens cloak up with a little grin. When Arya nodded he stepped forward, placing it securely around her, hiding her figure from sight. "Well, then let us make our way there."._

_She gave her father a smile as she laid her hand upon his arm and stepped into the bright sunlight._


	11. Chapter 11

**I just wanted to give a great thanks to those whom are giving reviews, becase it does help me keep writing! All are appreciated!**

_The large weirdwood tree loomed over the Godswoods like a giant sentinel, guarding this sacred space as it had for centuries since the first Stark built Winterfell. The early winter sun's rays casting a brilliant light against the red leaves that clung to the branches dazzling those whom stood below. The crowd whom gathered here whispered quietly among themselves before the ceremony started._

_His gray eyes glittered nervously among those who stood close to him, but he quietly watched. This was what He had waited for so long to do, and now today was the day that she would fully be his. The first ceremony had been to formalize, but this one was special. Family would be present for this, and that made all the difference in his world. Especially here, he thought to himself, this place would always be special to him because this was the place where destiny had been set. Had he not visited that summer, perhaps they would have met later, but he didn't want to think about that._

_He had been far too in his own thoughts to notice someone had moved to stand close to him, giving him a soft smile. His lips curved into a smile of his own seeing the auburn tresses braided into an elegant crown atop her head. _

"_We were not sure you were going to be able to make it cousin,". He smiled at her, reaching out to hug the tall woman gently. She quickly returned the hug with a soft laugh, shaking her head._

"_It was hard to get out of the capitol, especially with having to wait on Gendry. However, I told him I would leave without him, if he was going to continue to stall. This was something that I refused to miss. I have a multitude of congratulations to give out to you, it seems. No one bothered to tell me that you were going to be a father soon.". She pouted, "and my little sister a mother before me. You will have your hands full."._

_Jon laughed softly, nodding in agreement at the assessment. He already had his hands full with Arya, but two babies was going to be an adventure. Luckily, help would be easy to find._

"_We will cope as best as we can, but truthfully there will be plenty of help if it's needed. So, where is your fiancee at?". He glanced up over the crowd, finally having spied a flash of gold and dark hair, "Ah, spotted him. So, are you ready for your own nuptials?"._

_Sansa glanced over towards where Gendry stood speaking to Robb and Rhaegar, a cautious smile formed on her lips watching before she turned back to Jon with a nod._

"_As ready as I can be, I believe.". She laughed, "Mother just came out of the hall, so it should be starting soon. We will talk later, yes?". She whispered giving a gentle pat before turning to move to where Gendry stood._

* * *

_Arya smiled up at her father's nervous look as they stood at the edge of the godswood. Her eyes glanced through the trees to see the crowd waiting for them to make an entrance, but instead she sighed softly._

"_I felt the same way the morning that I married your mother. I could barely walk to the sept, but then again I had been rather drunk the night before too. I know your not having second thoughts, so what is it little wolf?". Ned said softly, patting her hand gently._

"_Nothing is wrong Father, for once it's all right. I just never thought that this day would come. I've never been the one who dreamed of all this, that was Sansa. Yet, here we are.". She laughed lightly, gray eyes light as they peered up at her father again._

"_Bah, sometimes fate has plans for those whom don't even know it. You were just a girl who wasn't into what others were, that does not make you any less of a female. Now, you've turned out to be fantastic, and will continue to be so. We are all wild when children, myself no exception but I was the sensible one, my father used to tell us. That does not limit what we can become, but it makes for some interesting recounts when older. Just remember that. Now, how about I give you away before he comes back to look where you disappeared to?". Her father laughed, glancing ahead with a little grin._

_After several minutes of silence between them her father gave a little nod for them to make their way towards the center of the Godswoods, where Jon stood. Her eyes lowered but they were trained on the one face that she could see, even in the dark._

_The crowd parted slowly as the two came to stand in front of the tree. She turned away from her father as his hands pulled the cloak from her shoulders revealing the black and red gown that didn't hide her condition from those whom hadn't known. Her palms pressed against her sides gently cradling her stomach as she moved to stand near Jon with a shy smile._

"_You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection,". The septon said softly, his eyes turning to look out at the crowd assembled._

_Jon turned to look towards his father, one hand out to take the large red velvet cloak that quietly unfurled against the ground, the black dragon's three heads became visible as it settled against her shoulders warmly. As soon as she smiled his hand shot out to capture her's tightly against his, the warmth began to spread into her whole being._

_Quietly a scarlet ribbon was tied around their wrists, sealing the together. She stared at the little bit of fabric with a smile, there was no going back now she thought to herself. Not that this had ever been an option for either of them, and would never be._

"_I the sight of the seven and the old gods, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for all eternity.". The septon drawled, "Now, look upon one another and say the words,"._

_Arya smiled up into his eyes as her free hand met with his, when they both started to speak together._

_"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his/hers and she/he is mine from this day until the end of my days."_

_She peeked out towards the crowd and noticed her mother's tear stained face watching them carefully as she leaned against Eddard, who was watching proudly. The rest of her family's faces were quite the same, which moved her to no end to know how much they really did care about her._

_His hand squeezed her gently as she smiled looking up into his eyes as he leaned closer to her kissing her lips lightly._

"_With this kiss I pledge my love,". He huskily, "and take you for my Lady and Wife,". He smiled down at her, eyes shining._

_She gave a gentle laugh, the blush beginning to spread across her cheeks as her lips did the same to him._

"_With this kiss I pledge my love,". She replied, "and take you for my Lord and Husband,"._

_The septon gravelly looked up from the two of them out into the gathered people, "Here in the sight of Gods and Men, I do solemnly proclaim that Jon of the Royal House Targaryen and Arya of House Stark to be man and wife.. one flesh, one heart, one soul now and forever. Cursed be the one whom comes between them.". _

_As soon as the septon finished the words Jon leaned forward to plant another soft kiss against her lips, his hands reaching under the cloak to press against the curve of her stomach, "Mine forever now,". He whispered into her mouth._

_She pulled away with a little grin upon her lips reaching up to pull the ribbon off their joined hands. "I've always been yours, and you know it". She whispered back, her free hand resting atop his. His eyes lightened at her words, the small nod dipped his head against her own. "I love you,"._

"_Now, my love when we get home there will be a formal one of these, most likely after the babes are born, but for now and you don't have to wear it but on formal occasions. This is for you, and I should confess this but it had been made years ago because...". He glanced away for a second, but swung his eyes back at her. "Well, you know why I don't think everyone needs to know.". He murmured as she nodded, knowing._

"_Years ago?". Her eyes narrowed slightly, tilting her head aside looking at him curiously._

"_Yes, years ago. I had hoped, and well it came true didn't it? Anyway, this is one of my gifts to you, since you will be giving me two priceless gifts soon.". His eyes slid down to where his hand still held against her stomach, tenderly his fingertips brushed against where his children lay._

_She could hear the crowd chuckle softly behind her as her grin widened. "Okay...". She breathed happily watching as Rhaegar came forward with a small polished box in his hands, giving Arya a wink as he unlocked it hearing the click as it opened for her to look down upon. Her eyes fell upon a silver circlet encircled with rubies and pearls._

"_The rubies are for my house, and the pearls are yours, for you were their pearl and now are mine.". Jon answered softly, plucking the circlet from it's nest settling it against her braids gently._

_Her mother stepped forward with a teary smile, turning to look out at those assembled with a clap, "Please, let us go inside and celebrate this with a feast, and some music!". Soon most of the guests were making their way into the castle, chatting merrily with each other. Leaving only a few to stand before newlyweds. _

_Jon glanced down at Arya with another warm smile, "I do have other gifts for you, M'love, but I will not be sharing them with everyone. However, I do have another later for you."._

"_Now, now let us have at the new bride.. You have had enough time with her, given her advanced pregnancy there.". His aunt badgered as the silver haired young woman appeared at Arya's side with a great laugh, pressing her hands upon her friends stomach. "Has he told you what your having yet? I know he knows! He has to know!"._

"_Daenerys! Stop badgering, I doubt he knows.". Rhaegar growled at his younger sister, "behave yourself, or at least pretend to."._

_Arya began to laugh softly. For she had missed this greatly in the last few months that her friend was gone out on the plains spending time with her horse king. There were times when she needed a good laugh that Dany could provide._

"_I honestly do not know. I do know that they are quite active all the time now. When Arya sits next to me sometimes those little pups seem to be moving around, or kicking.. I dunno. I do wish we did now know.". He eyed his bride, dodging an elbow from her with a laugh of his own._

_The newly wedded couple stood alone watching as those they loved filed past, offering little cheers of congratulations as they did warming Arya with praise._

* * *

_She could hear all of those inside chatting loudly to one another as she stood outside in the receiving hall with Jon. Their fingers still entwined afraid to let either out of their sights._

"_I think we shocked some people today, especially after taking off the maiden cloak, didn't we?". He asked with a laugh, his fingertips brushing down the sides of cloak she wore now._

"_I hardly doubt I am the first woman to marry this late in a pregnancy... but, I do doubt that Royals do this at all. _

_It's all your fault, you know. We could have been more careful.". She eyed him with a grin hearing the growl that rumbled from his chest as his hands grabbed her, pressing her body against his._

"_We should have been, but when it's you.. I sometimes forget to be careful.". He whispered, lips nuzzling her neck teasingly."I should probably just go ahead and apologize for the future because I am sure you will have more accidental children because of my need for you.. but then again...You didn't stop me all the times that I did fuck you now did you?". His eyes rose looking at her with a triumphant smirk upon those lips. "No, you didn't, admit it. You have not had a bad pregnancy, so lots of children wouldn't bother you would it?"?_

_She caught the curious look from him with a laugh upon her own lips. He was nothing is not subtle, and would continue to not be when it came to this subject. Yet, if she acquiesced to his words, then he would win and that was not going to happen any time soon. _

"_I will only say that I did enjoy creating them, past that I shant say a word. Now, shouldn't we be be inside there letting everyone give us congratulations." She caught his hand, pressing it against her own with a little smile. "You are incorrigible, what am I to do with you?"_

_He laughed low, his eyes turned to look at the door, pushing it open allowing all inside to see the happy couple, "Well, for now you are to come sup with me, and then perhaps tonight we shall see.". His gray eyes bore down on her with a need so fierce it caught her breath, "But, the only thing I ask of you is to never lose faith in me. I know you won't but, it's important enough to just have you swear you won't."._

_She glanced at him with wide, frightened eyes, "You speak as if something is going to happen my love. What is it?". Her breathy voice whispered up at him, as the people before them began to wonder what was going on with the wedded couple._

"_Nothing as bad as you may imagine, my little wolf. However, you asked and it's all I want in return.". He replied, grasping her hand pulling her into the large room to the cheers of the crowd. Her answer was drowned out by the applause and catcalls from those around them. Soon, they were led to the dais upon where they sat to look out at the rest of those assembled there._

"_I promise that I will never lose faith in you, and you should never lose faith in me.". She leaned closer to him, eyes searching his._

"_I never have, and never will.". He answered looking away from her with a grimace upon his features. "A promise is a promise, and I will hold you to thee.". _

_In that moment it felt as if a bell rang deep within their souls, that only each other could hear. As if a stir of echoes moved through the pair, binding them to this promise. Neither heard the whispered talk from below, their hands intertwined tightly, hearts beating as one._

"_And I to you,". Her words quietly drifted to his ears making him smile. His nod was enough of an answer._

_They sat with matching smiles as those they loved came forward with presents, or just wanted to give them well wishes. There were also exclamations of wonder over her figure since none except family had known that she was with child, for good reason, she mused watching the hall with quiet dark eyes. _

"_When I first met you the first impression I had of this place, was you. Honestly, father had told me when I was younger about this place, and the family whom inhabited it. He had never really hid whom my mother was, but he told me to make my own impressions of the family once I met you all. I never understood it until the moment I stood in front of the great rooms fire, listening to a little girl snarl at me because I chuckled at her. You were ice to my fire, and have been ever since. We are the song of ice and fire are we not m'love?". His voice was low, as he began to chuckle at his own words. _

"_No, I think you are ice and fire yourself. A royal dragon and wolf combined. If that is not a song of ice and fire, I do not know what is.". She replied with a smirk upon her lips, reaching for a goblet with a little chuckle._

"_Ah, then I can only imagine what our children will be then.". He mused, reaching out to touch where his children lay, "more wolf, I bet. One of them will be given a good northern name, I think."._

_Before she could answer her sister appeared before the table with a gentle smile upon her face, clutching a goblet in her nimble hands._

"_Family and Friends, We meet here today to celebrate both a wedding and it seems the imminent birth of some princes or princesses.". Her eyes flickered towards her sister with a little pout upon her soft lips, "Since no one will tell me anything... anyway, congratulations to the wedded couple, and congratulations on birth of the new heirs to the throne of Valyria."._

_Arya gave her sister a wide smile, knowing how much the siblings had not gotten along for most of their lives, being too different in temperament and looks to have it otherwise. Yet, she was still family and that was important in the little wolf's mind. She rose slowly, hands bracing against the chair's arms pushing upwards to gain some traction as she began to chuckle softly. _

"_Thank you sister mine, but we should also be celebrating another upcoming event which will be here before we all know it. That is, Sansa will be wedded and on her own way to a family, Gods willing.". She exclaimed softly, her voice carrying around the room. The guests began to cheer, and began to offer their felicitations to the other couple. Sansa turned to give her a wink and a laugh._

_Sansa turned to look towards her intended, motioning him to join her near the dais. When he stood, taller than many of the men assembled eyes turned to look upon his visage remembering his own father, but they knew he was cut from a different cloth. Sapphire eyes took in many of the faces watching him with a smirk._

"_We have brought a gift for you both, but had we known about the children it would have been another gift as well." His eyes shifted between the two before him, hiding any emotion from being read yet Arya could feel the intent every time they rested upon her._

_Jon looked up watching the man before him silently for several seconds, dark eyes taking in the scene before him. When he seen nothing that would be taken as Gendry still having feelings for his wife, he began to smile. Perhaps it was time to let the guard down a little, but not completely. He had to remind himself that some people are good at hiding their emotions to others, especially those bred for thrones were. Those were qualities that had been taught for as long as he could remember, so he knew that Gendry would have been shaped like that as well._

"_We thank you then Gendry, and will soon welcome you to this rather rambunctious family as well." Jon replied cordially, his gray eyes locking with the blue seriously but a smile curved his lips after a few seconds. "You will need it when dealing with the stubborn Stark Ladies."._

_Sansa turned to look at her good brother with narrowed blue eyes, "I'm hardly stubborn, I thank you very much. That would be your lovely bride cousin, yet you seemed to have tamed the wild little wolf. Soon you will most likely have your own little wolves, or dragons to deal with and then you shall know.". She laughed softly, a soft smile upon her lips. "Just hope she can last till my wedding, for I don't wish for her to miss it!"_

_Arya glanced at her sister with a wolfish grin upon her features, dark eyes twinkling merrily as she came to stand next to Sansa. One dainty hand rested upon her arm with a little laugh. She knew the game her sister played, but she was far better at this and always had been she found._

"_I cannot make promises when the Gods decide things, but I think I will make it without incident. In fact, they shouldn't arrive for several weeks after the big day. I may not be able to move much, but I will be there. Even if someone has to carry me around, I will be.". Her eyes slid back over to Jon with another wide grin, watching as his own rested upon her breasts. _

_If she moaned now, they would know what she was thinking, she mused feeling the tight buds begin to pucker against the material of the gown against her sensitive skin. Damn him and his libido, she growled internally. As soon as she had hit the eight month of pregnancy there had been a switch that hit making her crave sex even more than normal. Of course, Jon used it to his own advantage which made her already overwhelmed senses going into overdrive._

_Arya knew that the doctor had warned of this at the onset of pregnancy and it hadn't been a bother really, just inconvenient at times. Still, this has been fairly easy for her except being uncomfortable most of the day. No one had told her about never being comfortable or that she would be best friends with her bathroom because her bladder had shrunk several sizes since the two within her began to grow. Yet, even after all of this those two whom stirred within were the most precious beings in her life._

"_...need to rest dear, you are beginning to look a little peaked,". Catelyn's voice reached her brain making her thoughts go away as she looked up into blue eyes. _

"_What? I'm sorry my mind wandered there for a moment. It seems to happen more these days,". She said softly, a frown upon her features._

_Catelyn gave her daughter a soft, but understanding smile having been a mother she knew what the human body did when a child grew. Gently she took Arya's arm and guided her back to the table next to Jon, settling her down upon a chair. _

"_Rest my little wolf, your food should be here soon. When I was carrying you, I had a hard time sitting for you were a restless babe within me, always moving and kicking. A mother should rest, and eat and be waited on,". Her blue eyes looked over to her good son with a little smile upon her lips, "shouldn't she?"._

_Jon laughed reaching over to take one of his wife's hands in his, bringing it up to kiss with a little wink towards Catelyn._

"_I do all I can for her, if she lets me. She has slowed down in the last few months, and hopefully will continue after the children come. But, this is Arya we are talking of, so it's all I can do to help.". He murmured as Arya turned her eyes towards him with a little laugh._

_Catelyn nodded, reaching out to place one hand upon her daughter's stomach. The taught skin rippled as a small foot kicked against the hand pressed upon it, causing her to laugh softly. Her daughter had been the same way when someone pressed a hand against her own body during pregnancy. It boggled the mind that her youngest daughter was married and going to be a mother in a few months. This was the child that she had worried about the most growing up, because she was the north made flesh. Yet, now looking back upon it all this was the child that she knew would survive on her own. _

_As the evening wore on the guests were replete from the massive quantities of food and wine, and soon they would be worn out from the music that urged them to dance in the middle of the hall. The only one whom didn't much dance was the bride herself, whom chose not to because she was so uncomfortable as the children shifted within her. Yet, she didn't complain a bit to anyone and kept a smile upon her lips each time anyone looked up at her._

_Jon quietly dropped into the chair next to her with a little sigh upon his lips, glancing out at Rhaegar who was conversing with Gendry and Sansa. He knew that his father was an excellent judge of character and yet he still couldn't find anything that would mark Gendry as less than honorable, but there was still something in his gaze. Something that he couldn't quite figure out, but until such time there would always be doubts between them. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Arya now, or ever._

_He could feel something in the air, something that he wasn't quite sure of and from the looks of the Starks. He wasn't alone in the assumption that they didn't feel it as well. Bran was restless, more than usual for a boy of nineteen, he thought watching him out the corner of his eye._

"_He's restless, and that usually means something,". Arya said quietly, watching Bran herself pace near a window, looking out into the night. " Something is brewing, I've felt it too...". She trailed off as Jon stood holding out one hand for her to grasp to stand._

"_We will see, and then it's time for a little mother to be abed, with her husband, no?". He said softly, his eyes dark as they assessed her. He knew she was slowly fading and needed rest. Each day it seemed that she grew more tired as they day went on, but the doctor assured them it was the children that zapped her, and to rest more each day before the birth._

_Arya sighed unhappily at the thought of going up to rest but not as unhappy as she would be if it was alone. These days it was a struggle for her to stay awake even just sitting in a chair. _

"_What is bothering you love? Don't give me this stupid answer that I am tired, because that won't wash with me and you know it.". She hissed as he pulled her up from the chair, one hand cupping her stomach with long fingers, brushing against the material of the dress gently. "Don't seek to distract me either, I'm serious. What is it?"._

_Jon sighed softly, his dark head dipped in frustration at her tone, but he nodded back at her._

"_Bran has been agitated since the sun went down, and the wolves have had to be penned. That has never been the usual around here, granted there are a lot extra people here but they are generally well behaved. Does that not tell you anything? It's most likely the free folk again, one can hope. I wanted you to go on up to the room just so that you can relax, I don't want you to get upset.". He stepped closer to his bride, his hand still upon her midsection, caressing the mound that held his children. "I hope that it isn't the free folk again, but they scattered too quick the last time. Luckily, meleys came with father when he flew them over. I can go take a look in the morning, if that is the problem."._

_She eyed him sharply knowing that if there were problems farther north, that he would go help possibly missing the birth or the wedding that would be occurring within the month. Yet, she knew he considered this to be a duty to help the family. Still she had every right to be concerned because the free folk were often times dangerous._

"_Well, let's find out what is going on before you start giving promises.". She said softly, "I know how you are when you start doling out those promises that you are steadfast in keeping."._

_Jon glanced at the small woman in his arms, sighing softly at the rebuke but deep down the truth was what she said._

"_I don't promise many people, nor do you my love. You've kept every promise that I've elicited from you. We are both steadfast, are we not? So, will the little wolves you carry, I suspect. Now, before I have to drag you off, let us go wish everyone a good evening and get you into bed, my bed.". He leered, leaning down to capture her lips against his. _


	12. Chapter 12

_The stars were twinkling down quietly as he stepped from the battlements a few hours later after dragging his bride off to bed for the rest she desperately needed. As soon as she fell deeply asleep, he slipped from her arms and out of the room to seek out answers for the questions that arose earlier._

"_Should you not be abed at this hour with your new bride?". Came a voice from behind him, but he chose to not turn to look at the newcomer. _

"_Should you not as well?". He returned, eyes still scanning the dark horizon hearing the dragons beat their leathery wings in agitation. Even those beasts were agitated, as if they knew what others didn't. _

"_I suppose if I had been tired then the bed would be the best place to be, but as it stands I am not. There is something out there stirring the peace and we all feel it. Do you not?". Bran muttered looking out over the inner bailey of Winterfell with a sigh. "I know you do, I could see it earlier. The wolves had to be penned because they were agitated and it seems the dragons as well."._

"_Free folk at it again?". His gaze turned to look at his good brother, brows arching._

"_So it seems, but there is something else out there stirring or awakening but I don't feel that it's the white walkers from legends, no this is the work of men.". Bran said softly, shaking his head. "No, they are trying to stir something up, but nothing like we learned in history. They were defeated a long time ago by start ancestors, and hopefully stay in the realms of time. One can hope, but it may be prudent to take the dragons and wolves out tomorrow to check out the wall."._

"_I was going to take Meleys out anyway, it's not far to the wall when on his back. Your sister will hurt me of course for running out on her but, it shouldn't be a long task and on the wall should be able to tell me what is going on better anyhow. The wolves can be let out of the pens now that most of the guests are gone, I think."._

_Bran glanced down at the courtyard below with a sigh, knowing that summer was down there pacing up a storm urging on his own mood._

"_I'll let them out when I go down to check on things, I'm just not feeling sleepy tonight, but you need to get back to bed before she finds you out. Her temper is terrible, always has been so it seems. If you are lucky one of those children will take after you, but that is just as a scary prospect as her," Bran snickered and ducked away from his cousin rushing down the stairs calling out to the wolves below leaving Jon to his thoughts._

* * *

_The next morning hadn't been the best farewell that had received, but he knew that she was still emotional from both a wedding and pregnancy, but the tears he didn't expect. They both knew he had to go finish what he had started so many months ago at the wall, but neither had expected it so soon._

"_I will return before the children are born,". He whispered against her ear, arms encircling her body pulling it close to his. "Go down to Dragonstone and relax before the wedding. Don't stress yourself,"._

_Arya nodded in agreement with a little sigh against her lips, arms tightning against his warm body. She knew that he had to go and help, but dammit she wanted him to stay and be with her. It was selfish, that much she realized but it was how she felt._

"_Please, be careful. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you.". She pleaded softly, eyes closing as her head snuggled up against his chest, breathing in the scent she so loved._

"_I won't take any unnecessary risks, and there will be plenty of us there. Daenerys will escort you home, and I'll be there hopefully in a few days.". He glanced down at her with soulful eyes, unhappy to have to part with his mate even for a small amount of time._

_They both heard the footsteps coming in quickly behind them and the time they had together was ending. Sam scurried around the corner with his ever present clipboard in his arms, speaking quietly to himself as he noticed the two standing there the smile spreading across his plain face._

"_Ah, just the man I needed. Arya, good morning to you too. However, I am going to have to abscond with your husband so that he can get himself ready to head to the wall with the men. Dany was looking for you as well so that you can begin your way to the airport. I will of course, keep you updated daily on what is going on.". He glanced at Arya with a small smile as Jon kissed her again before stepping away to pat Sam on his back and moving off talking to each other._

"_Behave little wolf,". Jon called out loudly making her laugh as they disappeared behind the library tower leaving her alone in the bailey. It was not as if she could get in any trouble such as she was a great house now, waddling to and fro._

_As soon as she stepped back into the great hall there was such a ruckus of the staff rushing about in a quest to get the visitors off to their certain destinations. In the midst of it all was her mother whom was dictating to some of the maids where particular luggage was going, as soon as her eyes fell upon her daughter she stopped with a gentle yet hesitant smile._

"_Daenerys has been looking for you, but we all knew that you had to see Jon off before you would come back here. So, she had the staff gather your things and is in taking breakfast. Your father and I and your siblings will be staying with you in a few weeks before the nuptials. Sam told me that everything is in order for that plus our lodgings for the wedding itself. If you need me there any earlier, just let me know.". Catelyn said softly, smiling down at her youngest daughter with warmth, one hand reaching out to press against her stomach. "Relax these last few weeks, you won't have much time once they do arrive. Believe me, I know full well."._

_She nodded to her mother with a tired smile, hands bracing against her back with a sigh. This morning had been hell on her back when she woke, but she didn't mention it for fear of more concern. Any time she mentioned a slight twinge to any of them within hearing it became a bigger hassle with a demand towards her to slow down, which she couldn't do. Somehow, she knew the twins wouldn't make it within their nest for the whole time, and it scared her to think he would be up in the frozen north still as she gave birth._

"_I am trying, believe me but I fear I cannot sleep well.". She said with a frown upon her lips at the thought of a good nights rest. "I cannot get comfortable,"._

_Her mother nodded knowing what she had said was the truth, being it was just as hard with each pregnancy that she endured. Women it seemed had the hardest job with children, but they had a bond that the men really didn't have but they had their own ties to the children that women didn't know about too._

"_Well, try in any case to get some rest even when you can, it will help when the time comes for labor. Hopefully, we will all be there when that time comes so it should help you. Now, go get some food while I get everything in order out here."._

* * *

_**One month later**_

_The cry of sunfyre made her look up from the book she was trying to read but having no luck at actually accomplishing. It had been close to a month since she had heard anything from those at the wall and it made her nervous. Those whom were attending her in Dragonstone made it a point to not mention anything related to the north for fear she would dissolve into tears. Which, for a pregnant women really wasn't a hard thing to do. She knew he was okay, because if something had happened she would have felt it, she thought._

_Still, it gave her great pause to not have heard anything from her husband in these few weeks. She knew it was worse this time than the last time they had been up there, more attacking settlements close to the wall this time. The winter was finally settling in and with it cold weather and harsh climates in the edge of Westeros._

_Most of her family were here in attendance now that they wedding was two weeks away, all except for the bride herself whom was far too busy to be around everyone. The capitol was buzzing with activity was all anyone could speak about, and that was pretty much anyone who was in the know. Yet, she could really care less about it all because the one person she wanted was not here. They all fussed over her, making sure that she had everything she needed even if she refused, they still carried on._

"_Princess, you should go relax in bed before you overtire yourself.". Graves said seriously as he came to look up at the sky watching the dragon soar in the currents above the castle, the gold of her skin flashing in the sun's light. They all meant well, she thought to herself before she turned to look at the butler with a scowl._

"_When I am tired, I will retire but not until that time. I'm fine, I assure you. They seem to be less active right now, so I have some time to myself. Please tell mother that I am fine.". She growled softly up at the tall butler, who waves away her growl with a scowl of his own._

"_Your mother scares me sometimes, so, I must decline to refer to her. She'll be out here soon enough, for your parents have to fly over to the capitol for some photo opportunity. No, this request came from the young wolf's wife. She told me that it's imperative that women this close to birth should rest, or be off their feet.". He quietly shrugged, "Her words, not mine Princess."._

_She waved him off with a little frown, clearly not going to follow anyone's directions but her own. Until she heard from Jon there would be a ball of stress that had settled against her being that wouldn't go away, just yet. They all meant well, she knew, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening and that either they didn't know, or weren't telling her._

"_Very well Princess, supper will be at the normal time. If you need anything, let me know.". Graves said softly, turning to go back towards the castle leaving her to the thoughts that ran through her head._

_Arya turned to look up at the dragon again, watching the leathery wings unfurl in the currents high above the castle. The rider was barely visible as the creature dove down towards the water, causing the silver haired woman to cry out in valeryian towards the dragon as it moved. Daenerys was determined to have her dragon trained soon so that she could go north if need be, to help she claimed. Yet, so far they have all told her that it wouldn't be necessary for her to go up there since there was two helping the effort, and also since she was in the line of succession that they needed to keep one of the heirs away in the event something happened. _

"_She's fearless with that beast isn't she?". Jayne murmured as her eyes followed the descent of the silver dragon as it skimmed the water, the shriek of another high above caused the women to laugh softly._

"_As long as I have known her, she had been the same. It's just how she is, and will always be.". Arya smiled up towards where the dragon had descended, "I hope you didn't come out to lecture me, because I am relaxing, just outside where the fresh air helps. I cannot sit inside for a moment more."._

_Jayne just smiled, shrugging slightly as the child in her arms gave a great yawn and snuggled up against her neck. Every day her son looked more and more like his aunt, and acted a great great deal like her as well. The stubbornness seemed to be inherited it seemed._

"_No, Actually I didn't because at this point you will do what you want and no one will be able to tell you any different, except Jon, and since he's not here no one will. I will however caution you to at least get out of the sun, if you would. The gardens would be a better place to enjoy the outside without the heat bothering you, yes?". Her good sister said softly, a small smile forming on her lips. "I promise that I will not nag you anymore for I know it's falling on deaf ears. Just do this for me will you?". _

_Arya nodded, agreeing with her good sister else she would have been dragged to the shade otherwise, she thought with a smirk at the older girl near her. They meant well, she noted as she moves away from the seawall, hearing the waves crash against the rocks with a little smile remembering all the times she spent there with Jon. This was home to her and would always be now._

"_Have you heard from Robb yet?" she asked quietly as they walked into the shade, the heady aroma of the winter flowers engulfing them in the quiet silence._

" _As much as you've heard from Jon, which is pretty much no. Then again it's spotty to hear them that far north because there are their precious few towers up there, and the cold sometimes messes with reception they tell me. Don't you worry love, they will be okay and back here within the week, I bet."._

_Before she could comment a sound emerged from the leafy foliage and Nymeria and her pups emerged cheerfully letting out soft yips at seeing her near. Soon the four pups would be given away, she thought touching their soft furry bodies as they lay at her feet quietly growling at each other._

"_You scamps behaving for your mother while your father is away?". She smiled down at the pups watching as they rolled close to her hands, eager for a scratch against their stomachs. The contented growls that emerged from the four gave her a great delight that they were soon to be on their own, and growing._

* * *

_**King's Landing**_

_Catelyn glanced at her daughter with a critical eye as another of the planners left her side, leaving the young girl grumbling._

"_What is the matter love?". She asked quietly towards her eldest daughter with a fond smile. Truth be told she loved her children all the same, but Sansa had always held a special place in her heart because the Tully blood was strong in this one. This child had given her the least amount of trouble as a baby and then a young adult, but that should concern her the most because it seems now is when she would be the problem._

_Sansa turned to look at her mother with a small frown upon her face, "Nothing, really. I'm just nervous is all. Well, that and having to listen to Cersei's constant complaints have given me a foul taste in my mouth. She's rarely ever satisfied and I'm to the point where I just do not want to listen to her anymore. One can hope she takes herself off to the rock or Dorne when this is all said and done, but somehow I doubt it.". She grumbled softly, glancing around with a critical eye._

_Cat frowned at her daughter with a soft frown upon her features, the words that Sansa said made her wonder if she still wanted to go through this, but was afraid to say so._

"_You know, if you are having second thoughts...". She began but the younger woman shook her head quickly, a soft laugh emerging. _

"_Nothing like that Mother, I want to marry Him. Not because he's the king but because I do love him, I just dislike his mother greatly, and I suspect she feels the same way about us. When I am queen, I will ask Gendry to make sure that she spends some time away from us, else this will not work.". She sighed, glancing out of the window in the small solar that was her's alone for time to reflect on things._

"_As long as You are happy, then I will not voice an opinion on anything because this is your life and we support you. So, what else needs be done? I don't want to leave your sister for very long, I have a feeling those babes will be here earlier than any of us know. She'll make the wedding, but I'm not sure how much longer after...". Cat said quietly, eyes full of concern for both of her daughters._

_Sansa nodded in agreement with her mother's assessment of her sister's pregnancy. At first, she had been quite put out that they had kept this from her, but in the end she knew they hadn't done it on purpose but figured that she was already overwhelmed with her own planning to not put more stress upon her frayed nerves. _

"_It will all work out, besides I would be most put out with my sister if she couldn't attend. If she must be carried around, then so be it. Now, I believe everything is in order and the first guests should arrive in about a week. Thank you for helping me with everything, don't think I could have gotten it all finished in time. Cersei has been no help at all, but I think that is a blessing because I would be afraid she would sabotage it.". She mused with a wry smile at her mother who gave her the same look back, both knowing that it was entirely possible that the Queen would do something such as that. It was not that she didn't find Sansa a good fit, she just disliked the Starks because of the love Robert held for her aunt. It was a fact that stood between them, and kept Sansa on her feet around the blonde. _

* * *

_**The Wall**_

_The winds stirred the snows that began to drift down towards the ground that morning, bringing the hint that winter was on it's way and that it was going to be one to remember. Some of the older black cloaks mumbled that snow this deep early was a bad omen for those not ready for the season, but most on the wall were having been used to the extreme temperatures here in the frozen north. Yet, it still was hard to swallow the stinging wind at it whipped across the vast expanse of flat land around the frozen wall that separated Westeros from the free people._

_One of the men from the wall glanced back at Jon with a nod towards the edge of the tree line with a little look alerting them to the presence of wildlings around. They had become a little bit bolder with each passing day, and yet they still hadn't tried anything close to all out battle. This made some of the men who went out each day to inspect the lands that bordered the areas in the north nervous but not enough to pull back._

_The sun was quickly setting causing shadows to begin lengthening against the large trees that bordered the vast forest which spanned much of the lands this far north. Cold winds brushed by where the men stood watching and listening as they had been bidden to by the commanders, knowing full well that the wildlings were somewhere close._

"_The young wolf wishes to speak with you Prince,". A soft voice whispered from beside Jon with a little motion towards the lift that took the men back down to castle black. The words caused a slight hitch in his breath as his dark headed nodded towards the man who spoke before turning to move away to see what his cousin wished to say._

"_He generally had much to say to me, thank you for letting me know,". Jon murmured quietly with a tight smile as the man took his place watching down on the other side of the wall. Quickly he moved away from the men and back towards __the quiet solitude that he relished from time to time when by himself._

_As soon as his feet touched the ice-packed earth it was apparent that his cousin had news for the both of them. Those eyes so like his were seeking his out the moment he appeared before Robb._

"_What news do you have to share with me?". He bid quietly as Robb's wolf came closer to rub against his leg. Jon's fingers dug into the grey of the fur with a light rub waiting to hear his cousin's news._

"_It appears that the wildlings have crowned not a king but queen to speak for them, which is why they are restless these past few weeks. Oddly enough, it's someone whom seems to know you, and my illustrious sovereign.". Robb drawled with a faint smirk upon his face yet his eyes grew serious as they rested upon his own._

_Ygritte._

"_Your kidding right?". He asked quietly with a soft sigh._

"_No, in fact she's going to be at the wedding it seems. Apparently, and now I do not know if this is truth or no, but they want to have some sort of peace negotiations so that no one bother each other. Seems, odd but stranger things have happened." Robb eyed one of the dragons wearily with a little grimace still nervous around the large animals._

"_So, these little troubles here were because she was chosen?". Jon quipped lightly watching his cousin's gaze upon the larger dragon as it slept curled close to the wall away from the stronger winds. The cold made them tired quicker which is why it was best they leaved sooner than later before anything happened._

"_Seems so therefor the commander deems that if there is anymore trouble that it can be handled without our assistance. So, go get your things because we have three days till the wedding and I don't want to be flayed by my wife, mother or sisters.". Robb grinned slowly watching at Jon's face lit up in a rare smile._

_There were no words to say between the two men as they went off on their respective rooms to ready themselves to leave the cold north for the capitol._


	13. Chapter 13

_**King's Landing**_

_The large bells that hung in the great sept of Baelor pealed harmoniously at dawn that morning announcing the day as one of importance. Arya could hear the ladies in waiting outside her chamber door preparing the bath but she was loath to get out of bed. Sleep had been a fair memory for most of the night as the babes within continued to press upon her most uncomfortably which made slumber impossible. Yet, she wouldn't complain lest the maesters cluck like chickens over her and chain her to the bed. No, that wasn't likely to happen on this fine day she thought to herself hearing the women speak to each other close to the closed door. Once they descended upon the room there was no going back to bed for the day, she thought with a sigh raising up to sit against the backboard of the bed with a huff._

"_Please let me get through this day without any incidents...". She muttered looking towards the window where the pale rose of morning had begun to brighten the sky. It would be hard enough to be happy for her sister and then to start having birthing pains. _

_When the women didn't enter the room after several minutes and their chatter had quieted enough to hear the chattering of the birds outside, she rose from the bed slowly. Usually someone was hovering around her to the point she would growl and dismiss them just as quick as possible, but today no one bothered to enter her room. This concerned her enough to pull open the door lightly peeking out towards the sitting room of the suite with a little frown. _

"_The one day that I need someone to help they disappear like smoke, typical.". Arya grumbled softly padding into the small but elegantly decorated room. _

_Usually when they came to King's Landing they stayed in the red keep but this time a whole floor had been given to the Stark's and Targaryen's because of security reasons, or so her mother had explained a few days ago. The city itself was crowded to be sure on a normal day, but with everything going on it was filled to capacity and the red keep itself hosted many of the royal family and their extended kin which made it easier for the hotel stay. Truth be told, but she wouldn't mention this, staying here was easier for her to handle._

"_It's far too early for you to be up isn't it?". A soft voice whispered from near the window causing her to jump slightly not having seen the small figure standing there with a sleepy smile._

"_I'm usually up hourly as it is, and the ladies-in-waiting's chatter awoke me earlier, what about you?". Arya glanced at Dany with a tired but grateful smile._

_Daenerys turned to look out the window once again with a little sigh upon her lips, fingertips pressing against the cool surface for several seconds._

"_Some days I like to be up early to greet the sun as she awakens for the day, and this day seemed to be a good time to do it. Also, I'm always slightly anxious being here so I do not sleep as well as I would like to. Luckily, it's only for a few days, and then we will be back home.". Dany turned to look at her friend with a concerned glance, eyeing her rounded stomach with a nod. "How are the little dragon's doing?"._

"_You best hope they are little dragons and not little wolves,". Arya grinned, one hand cupping the taught skin against her robe with a little laugh, "but, they are doing fine, at least I hope so. Can't think there is much room left for either of them to move much these days. Their mother is hoping they arrive sooner than later.". _

_She wanted to say the obvious, that she wanted their father here with her before they arrived, but she wasn't sure where he was or when he would arrive. He had promised to be here for the wedding, and hoped beyond anything that it would be lived up to._

"_He'll be here,". Dany murmured turning back to look out over the vast area that the window had afforded as a view from the floor they were on. "Stop fretting, I can feel your nervousness from here and it's beginning to stress me out."._

"_No, you're stressed out because planning a wedding is just that stressful. I'm not really that worried about him not arriving because when he promises me something, he follows through. Yet, problem is I've not heard anything from him for a few weeks and that is what bothers me."._

_When Dany didn't respond she knew that the first problem was the biggest on her friend's mind. Weddings alone were stressful, but when they were elevated to royal ones, well they tended to be even more so. Yet, her friend had a good head for planning so in the end it would turn out just as she liked it._

"_Truthfully, I know all of what you are saying, but I just miss him and it's not been a picnic being alone. Wait, I've never been alone but lonely, would be more apt to explain it, right?". She grinned slowly, her gray eyes twinkling as the other girl began to laugh._

"_I suppose if I was ready to deliver my child that I would want the father to be around at least to alleviate all of my worries.". Daenerys admitted with a nod, those violet eyes taking in Arya with a little smile._

_Before Arya could respond the door opened quickly brining in three women whom gave each of the girl's little curtsies before moving to place trays upon some of the tables before them._

"_Your mother thought that you would like to eat something before we begin to ready you for the wedding, Princess Arya.". The elder of the women smiled at her with a little nod towards one tray, "Also, Princess Daenerys should eat as well before we prepare her. Lady Catelyn gave strict instructions before she left for the great sept. The ladies-in-waiting are preparing baths and will be available to style your hair,". The elder lady gave a little smile of encouragement. "Now, fill your bellies and then it's off to get ready. You have two hours before we are needed at the formal breakfast for Queen Sansa, and we will need every minute that we can."._

_The two girls looked at the elder woman with matching looks of shock before they moved to the table to have some of the offerings. Perhaps they were both used to having septa's bossing them around, or it was that Lady Catelyn's words were law most of the time when it came to her own daughter and to an extent Daenerys as well._

* * *

_The moment the ladies had finished with their machinations and exclamations she dismissed them with a smile, listening to their chatter as they left the room. They took it in stride that she was usually snappish these last few weeks and they couldn't blame her, but today surprised them with her being amiable, which made the women work quicker._

"_Arya, have they finished? We need to be making our way to the queen's ballroom for the breakfast.". A soft voice called out as her door opened revealing Jayne whom gasped upon looking at her good sister. "Oh, my you are a vision, they did a good job with you."._

_She laughed softly waving off Jayne as she made her way into the main room of the suite where the rest of the family were waiting._

"_Are we ready to go then?". Ned asked his children with a glance at each of them with those gray eyes that were so familiar to Arya. The only ones whom weren't present were Robb and Jon, which made their mates quite anxious but, they kept their complaints quiet to the elder._

"_Dany already go then?". She asked quietly not seeing the silver haired girl around. Ned shook his head with a little chuckle._

"_She said that she had some business to attend to and wouldn't be going to the breakfast, but that she would be there for the wedding. Something about the dragons in the pit. Rushed out like she was on fire earlier, but all is well.". Ned smiled down at his youngest daughter, grasping her hand lightly as he gave instructions to the guards who were staying behind before ushering out the rest of the wolves towards the elevators._

_Something about dragons, she thought to herself as they were quickly moved into vehicles towards the large red keep that loomed over the cramped and crowded city like a looming giant. She had never liked coming to the city, with it's many whore houses and simpering lords who flocked to the king like bees to honey. Yet, she couldn't deny the grandeur of the Capitol even if it stank from time to time. Today was much different she noted looking out the window as the car moved at a slow, sedate pace up the hills towards where they were going, watching some of the greater families cars doing much the same to get to the looming castle ahead._

"_You will be the first to enter little wolf, since you outrank all of us, but if you need help let one of us know.". Ned began as the car slowed before a great arch, dark eyes glancing over her with a little smile towards his daughter._

"_I think I'll be able to handle it, unless I fall over and then someone will have to carry me, but that shouldn't happen.". She murmured softly, eyeing the guard who stood before the car with a little frown._

_Her brothers chuckled at the idea of someone having to carry their elder sister anywhere, but chose not to say it out loud for fear of her reprisals. Lately she had been rather snappish towards everyone, but they knew it was because she was uncomfortable so most let her words slide._

_Arya glanced at her brothers quickly, mouth pursed into a grimace at the looks of amusement upon their faces._

"_You try carrying two extra people inside you and then tell me how ungraceful you feel.". She murmured as the doors of the vehicle opened, eyes boring into her two younger brothers with a smirk. "_

"_You've always been snappish,". Bran said quickly, blue eyes narrowed at his sister before a smile curved his lips, "We've grown used to it, and forgive you now because... you may hurt us if we don't". He scuttled out of the car with a whoop of delight as Arya growled._

_In the end it took most of the men to help her out of the car without an incident. She should be used to this by now, the clumsy movements but strangely it really didn't bother her as much as she complained to those whom bothered to listen. Which, she knew, was very little of them by now since the family had been with her for more than a month leading up to today. Once she had a moment to look about it became apparent that most eyes were upon the swell of her stomach._

"_Come along little wolf," Ned's hand pressed against her elbo gently as they moved away from the landing and into the castle proper hearing the dull roar of those privileged to have gotten an invitation to the bride or groom's wedding breakfast._

* * *

_The queen's ballroom was filled with family and those close to the great northern houses as they entered spying Catelyn sitting close to Sansa. The eldest daughter was splendidly garbed in cloth of gold, which made the fire in her hair gleam smartly. Arya had never seen her sister as happy as that moment and she decided that perhaps it was time to let go of her objections. Even her father relaxed his stance next to her looking at his eldest daughter with a small, but warm smile which was rare for him._

"_You are not losing her, but gaining more,". Arya murmured softly, a faint smile curving her lips as his eyes found hers._

"_Aye, a heaping of trouble. The Baratheons are known to bring trouble wherever they go. Yet, I have faith in your sister to help smooth down some of his faults. Come, your mother has spotted us and is quickly waving us to get you into a chair, no doubt.". Ned grumbled as he helped his daughter move around the many guests whom seemed to be pleasurably speaking to their peers, but he could tell their eyes were upon his youngest daughters self._

"_It's not like us Starks aren't ones for trouble ourselves. They call us wild wolves when speaking about us because they believe we don't hear. I quit listening a long time ago.". Arya glanced up at her father with a little laugh upon her lips. "Besides, we are wild, are we not?"._

_A soft laugh came from her father in response to her quip, but he chose to keep his words only to himself as they came upon the dias. Her mother directed the servants to quickly bring some refreshment for the table._

"_I was wondering when you would show up. Arya, Your chair is next to Sansa's and please go sit down and relax. We will speak later, but for now we have to get the guests to sit so this can begin.". Cat glanced at Sansa with a little nod as a soft chime began to drift in the air calling attention to those whom milled about. The richly clothed people glanced about before the roar became softer whispers as the sounds of chairs moving began to fill the room._

_As she sank into the chair that had been hers she finally glanced at her sister with a critical eye. From the moment that she had been aware of her life Sansa was one of the shining people around. Today, was no different. A look of happiness shone from the blue eyes that glanced her way as one pale hand reached over to grasp her own, lightly squeezing hers with a little smile._

_Once those below the dias quieted down Catelyn stood with a little smile upon those whom glanced up to look towards their future queen._

"_Good Morning and welcome to the wedding breakfast, Myself and my husband want to give thanks to those whom are here to witness not only the wedding of our eldest daughter but for her own coronation as queen. Also, a great thanks to the Baratheons, whom have allowed us to have this breakfast for our daughter. While, they are having their own at this time later we will tell them how much we appreciate being able to celebrate not only with her but with all of you whom are here now. First, let us break our fasts and then we shall have some presents to give to our Sansa, the future queen of the seven kingdoms!". Catelyn flung her arms out wide with a welcoming smile towards those whom were watching her, soon applause filled the large hall along with calls for congratulations and felicitations. _

_Soon the tables were full to overflowing with platters of meats and eggs, and other items to tempt those there to feast. Yet, Arya wasn't completely hungry herself but knew that if she didn't eat there would be hell to pay with anyone keeping any eye upon her person. Quietly she nibbled on fruits that were closest to her fingers listening to the talk around her. Something niggled at her mind, but what she wasn't sure truly, but it kept to the edge waiting._

"_...look very regal today.". Sansa whispered to her, only half hearing the conversation before she turned to smile at her sister. Not totally unperceptive herself Sansa sighed, resting her hand again upon Arya's with a little smile._

"_Don't fret, I am sure he will be here before it's all over. It glads me to know that you are here to see all of this. Think of it as something far into the future you will have to do.". Sansa said softly, rubbing gentle fingertips into Arya's hand._

"_I'm trying hard to not fret, but it's hard especially considering how close it is for me. I made one promise to not give up on him ever, and I won't.". She sighed, sipping some cold water lightly, tasting the hint of lemon that Sansa loved so much in it's depths. "Enough of my melancholy, this day is about you. Are you ready for all of this?"._

_She watched as her sister glanced out along the room with a faint, yet amused smile upon her plump pink lips. When arya would ask her mother about what was going on in the red keep it was favorable news, which gladdened her heart for Sansa. It was not going to be easy to enter as a queen given that the former one was still around and a great looming shadow still. Yet, Sansa was stubborn in her ways, even if they were sweetly laced words it would be her that emerged with the crown and the power, Arya thought. _

"_As much as I will ever be dear sister,". Sansa turned to glance back at her younger sister with a wry smile."Sounds horrible, does it not when I say it as such, but I am ready to be what I need to be for Gendry."_

"_Would he do likewise? A marriage is a two way road, and therefor each has to support the other for the relationship to be fruitful.". Arya replied with a smile, popping a small slice of orange into her mouth savoring the sweet taste. _

"_He's already done that and more when it comes to his mother, whom has been a veritable roadblock for a lot of the things we needed to do for both ceremonies. So, when the sun rises in the morning she has been commanded to Casterly Rock for several months, per her son and father, whom are both in agreement on the arrangement. She can also go to visit Marcella in dorne when she takes residence in a few months. I was amazed that she didn't fight it...". Sansa frowned slighly in thought, but quickly squeezed her sister hand again in support._

"_More than likely it was a monetary threat, given the Lannister's corpulence, if I was a betting woman. Glad to know that she's going to be away so that you two have the time to establish both your marriage and reign. I am sure you will have much support from both the nobles and out family if you need it as well."._

_Before Sansa could answer however there was a great bell that ran through the air, silencing even the most talkative guest. Eyes turned to look upon the dias with curious glances as Catelyn stood and motioned several footman to bring forth several large boxes. Arya watched with amusement as her sister began to giggle softly seeing the gifts that were given to her upon the wedding morning. Soft squeals accompanied every gift being revealed to the future queen's gaze. _

_Only after sitting in place for so lone did she begin to feel a slight pressure beginning to build along her back that threatened to have her in bed, if she mentioned it. Quietly she stood catching her mother's eye motioning towards the doors with a little smile. Catelyn gave a little concerned look but nodded as she turned back to watch her elder daughters reactions to guests._

_As soon as she reached the doors did she turn back to catch those Tully blue eyes of her sisters watching her. A soft smile curved her own lips as she winked before slipping out into the quiet hallway to get more air away from prying eyes._

* * *

_Only the muted murmurings from both large halls that held both the King and Queens breakfast banquets could be heard as she waddled down the hallway towards the gardens that were a certain pride of the queens. Perhaps there she could have a few moments of peace before anyone descended upon her like a septa to remind her to relax._

"_Relax, relax, relax...". She grumbled as shafts of sunlight appeared before her eyes at the arched entrance to the small, but scented garden ahead of her._

"_Why shouldn't the little mother relax? You wouldn't want to overtax the royal dragons you carry now would you?". A soft voice replied from close by causing her to gasp as Tyrion emerged from a bench close to the entrance, holding onto a mug._

"_No, I would not but I am not made of china. I know my limits and I wish others would as well. Enough about me, why are you out here hiding?". _

_The small man laughed jovially quaffing some of the liquid inside the mug before a small shrug lifted his shoulders. Those eerie mismatched eyes glances over her critically for several seconds._

"_Probably the same as you, escaping the hordes of people who have come to lavish attention on the lovely couple. 'Course, I'm sure you have other reasons, but me, nope I could no longer stand my lovely sister and her over the top ways. Luckily, after today it may be better here in King's Landing if she does have to go back to the rock. So, did you escape because of the fawning, or?". He asked with a slight smirk still closely watching her with sharp eyes._

_Arya moved away from him closer towards one of the beautiful blooming rose bushes, gently sliding one finger along the silky petal._

"_I cannot sit for long periods of time because it's just that uncomfortable for me, and yes crowds do make me nervous, always have. Sansa was receiving her gifts when I left, and they understand I need to stand from time to time.". She said softly keeping her eyes away from the imp's knowing how easy it seemed the man could read others._

"_In that we are in agreement for I cannot sit for long periods of time as well, but yours will diminish once the children are born. Lucky for you, however I cannot imagine that being the only reason you had to go. Curious that I heard dragon screams earlier as I walked out of the hall isn't it?". Tyrion quipped gently moving to stand near Arya with a little smile upon his thin lips. "I am sure he will be here soon, Princess. We all know of your plight and worry for your mate."._

_She turned to give the imp a soft, but tired smile with a nod upon her dark head._

"_I wish it would be sooner than later, but I know what he is doing is important for us all. It's just...". She stopped the moment a piercing screech filled the air above them in the keep, stilling all sound that was from within and without. " Was that the sounds you heard?". She asked quietly, eyes peeled to the sky with a soft gasp._

"_Somewhat, I would imagine but that didn't sound like a very happy sound.". Tyrion answered quickly, his own eyes looking up towards the azure sky with a look of worry._

_Those sounds she had heard before upon Dragonstone when the dragons were either annoyed or about to be quartered when they didn't wish to be. Daenerys would have been the only one around whom had a dragon close right now, she thought as the two moved closer towards the back of the garden which overlooked most of the city. The pits could be seen from the vantage point across the city upon another great hill that loomed over King's Landing._

"_Perhaps it was Daenerys?". Tyrion said suddenly after several moments of silence between the two as they looked over the sky again._

"_Perhaps,". She offered a soft reply, a sigh escaped her lips soon after. "She had left earlier to do something, so maybe she has returned just in time. I should probably get back before they send a search party out to drag me back."._

"_That would probably be wise, Princess. I would stay near kin if I were you, given you could give birth at any moment it seems. Before you go, one moment however...". He began but another scream ripped the air over them, this time louder and more distinct causing them both to jump. "Now, that is distressing. Perhaps you should just go now, I'm sure I will have a moment to speak to you later."._

_Arya's eyes turned to look back over the city but a great shadow began to emerge over the castle keep blocking out the sun. Only the gold that flashed off the sun's rays kept her from running, or waddling as fast as she could to get closer but that was folly, she knew._

"_Daenerys,". She breathed, wondering where her friend had gone that had made her miss the first part of the day. "That is her dragon, but the scream earlier was not from hers, that much I know...". She mused turning to give the imp a small, but sad smile. "I am sure that she will let us know when she returns to the keep. I am grateful for the company but I must get back before they do send someone out to escort me back."._

_Tyrion gave a sympathetic smile towards the girl before he quaffed another gulp of the liquid feeling it warm his insides._

"_Perhaps she brings news of the crown prince? That would be most welcome for you, I believe. Yes, best get back before tongues start to wag there, wouldn't want that now would we. I must find my own wife wherever she is hiding...". He grinned waving her away as she gave a little laugh before slipping out of the garden waddling back towards the hall filled with relatives._

_It had not escaped her mother's notice that she had slipped from the festivities to stretch her legs, but it seemed that her re-appearance had for the time being. Eddard had found her the moment she began to open to the door to the large hall, halting her progress with a little sigh upon his lips._

"_The feast has finished and most have gone on to the great sept, but the family. Your mother was looking for you, but being so busy I had the task of finding you myself. Come, little wolf we must go there ourselves lest your mother send others. Everything alright?". He asked softly, offering her one arm to lean against as she laughed, looking up at her father with a tired smile._

"_Sitting for so long tends to bother me, as you well know but nowadays even sitting for minutes bothers my back. I went out to the garden...". She began but a sudden commotion from behind the pair caused her to trail off as quick footsteps came closer and her father's eyes looked up at the person with a little smile._

"_It's about time you appeared, both your mother and wife have been nervous with anticipation that you would miss it all.". Eddard said warmly as Robb came into view, fiddling with his suit as a nervous smile appeared looking at his sister._

"_Yes, well there was a slight holdup in coming back, but luckily that was all cleared up and I got here as soon as I could...". He trailed off looking slightly askance at Arya with a grimace that couldn't be hidden. "No worries, everything is well but it was a race for time. Now, where is that wife of mine?". He murmured quietly looking at his father with a eyebrows raised in question._

_She caught the look that both men gave to each other before their faces turned back into the serious looks that they normally presented to the world._

"_She's probably making her way to the sept like the rest of us should be doing, so come along now before your mother gets testy.". Eddard grasped his daughters forearm lightly before she could began to ask any questions. He knew they had to keep her occupied else she would fret, not that she didn't anyway. Robb nodded in agreement and the three quietly began to make the trek towards the cars to take them to the destination._

* * *

_Blast it, he thought to himself as her glanced around the sept quietly watching as the numerous guests began to file in, speaking to those around them in gentle tones. If he had cared to listen it may have been amusing like it normally was, but being restless always made him tune things out, and sometimes that wasn't the best thing in the world right now. She would be upset that he didn't appear as soon as her brother did, but in the end this was better, right? Well, he hoped so, or she would take it out in his flesh, he had no doubt about that._

"_Oh stop pacing, would you and sit down nephew,". Dany's voice broke thought his reverie, soft but quick motions towards the door with a little smirk upon her lips. "A woman whom is about ready to bring a child into the world wouldn't be able to move quickly, you know. Most of the wolves are not here yet, save for your aunt and the bride. If you think she's upset, well I cannot help you there. You should have greeted her earlier, perhaps that is why you are so nervous. However, I will tell you that she may be cross, but what she needs right now is you. The day is close if I can glance a guess because her sleep was few and far in-between lately. I do blame you, just so you know.". She said softly, a little laugh filling the area._

_He would never admit that to her, he know because she would hold it over his head till their dying day. In truth, they were alike and it irked him when she spoke like that._

"_It hadn't escaped my notice about how far along my wife is, given that I helped in the conception of my own children. I just...". He stopped the moment his eyes caught a flash of crimson near the door, breath stalling for a moment as she finally came into view. "Oh hell..."._


End file.
